Parallel Lives
by nogigglingmajor
Summary: She came though, her clothes bloody and ripped, two young children clinging to her legs.
1. 1: The Infants

**Disclaimer:** Well I still haven't won the lotto so I guess I own nothing. Zip. Zilch. Zero. (Am NOT going to cry).

**AN:** I know this type of story has been done heaps of times. I don't know what is going to happen or where this is going to go, I'm only posting when something comes into my head. So I don't even know if I'll finish it. Oh and if you thought it was weird enough that I got an idea for a story while I was brushing my teeth, well this came while I was playing Barbie dolls with my little sister. HEY! Don't mock the Barbie doll! (OMG! The spell checker says Barbie must be spelt with a capital!)

"UNSCHEDULED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!" Jack made his way down to the gate room. He wondered if it was a surprise visit from Thor again, Carter wasn't due back for 2hrs.

"Close the iris." He commanded, Walter reached for the scanner when he stopped.

"Sir, when getting a ID code. It's…its SG-1 sir." He sounded surprised.

"That's Carter, she's back early. Med team and defence to the gate room!" Jack ran to the bottom of the ramp as Carter came through. Time froze. She came through, her clothes ripped and bloody with her jacket missing, two young children, obviously distressed clinging to her legs. One with the jacket wrapped around them. _Blood. Blood on Carter_. That went down as time to panic in Jack's books, but he couldn't move.

"Delete the address!" Sam yelled and then collapsed on the ramp. The children went down with her holding onto her so tight Jack was afraid they might break her arm.

"Address deleted." Came Walter's reply. The medical team ran forward following Jack who was already at Sam's side.

"Sir." "Sir please, you have to move, we need to check her out." "Sir!" Jack was pushed out of the way and others were trying to remove the children. They screamed loudly and started crying hysterically.

"No! No! Mustn't be taken away! No!" The children were severely distressed, that much was clear.

"Whoa! Stop!" Jack yelled, the med team instantly obeyed. Sam stirred, her eyes opened wide.

"Grace! Evelyn!" her hands searched for the girls, "It's ok. Mummy will look after you. It's ok" Not even the SF's at the door could keep from staring at her. Every head whipped round and the silence almost crackled with electricity. Sam didn't seem to notice. Painfully she started to stand up and walked slowly down the ramp.

"Carter?" Jack said slowly. She was pale, probably going into shock. She was heading towards the infirmary with Jack close behind, signalling two airmen to follow. He wasn't taking any chances. Sam could be in shock… or under alien influence.

Once in the infirmary she let go of the children, two little girls, and collapsed again. Jack was quickly by her side and lifting her onto the bed. The girls dragged behind, holding onto Sam's hand. Jack lifted them both up and put them on the bed. Whatever was going on, these three were not to be separated. Janet came racing through the door, yelling at the med staff for so many things Jack got dizzy. She looked at the children then at Jack. He knew they had to be moved. "They won't be moved Janet, they're hysterical. You saw them in the gateroom."

"I'm sorry sir, but Carter could be bleeding internally I have to check her out, she may need to go to theatre." Jack sighed; it had been along time since he'd been with kids. Well, beside Cassie. He bent down, wincing at the cracking in his knees. He took a closer look at the girls now. They looked about the same age, one with chestnut hair and the other butterscotch in colour. They looked human. Jack lent over to the one wrapped in Carter's jacket, gently stroked the butterscotch hair. He watched as the girl's fingers turned white around Carter's arm.

" Hey, it's ok. Your safe, nothing's going to hurt you. You need to come with me, your…" he struggled, "…mummy... is very hurt. The doctor needs to look after her." The little girl shook her head violently.

"No, mummy said we must stay with her. We mustn't go anywhere." Jack didn't like it, but if he had to, he would pull the girl off. He put his hands on her waist and tried to gently pry her away. Sam woke with a jolt.

"No! Give her back! Let her go!" She grabbed for the girl, pure terror in her eyes. Jack was taken aback, he had never, NEVER seen that look in Sam's eyes before.

"Carter, it's ok. It's me." Sam didn't seem to hear.

"No! They must stay with me! Can't let them go." Jack bent down so he was eye-level with her.

"Sam, trust me, they'll stay with me. They're safe." Sam stopped struggling and looked at him, recognition flashing across her face Slowly she released her hold on the girl. A nurse went to get the other one, but Sam shouted.

"No! Don't touch her! Sir, you can't let them take her! Please!" She now had tight grip on the chestnut haired one.

"It's ok, I'll get her." Jack walked over and took the girl from Carter's arms. They started struggle.

"Evelyn, Grace. You're ok now. You stay with him, you hear me? Sir please, don't let anyone take them. They mustn't leave you!" she was getting hysterical and the girls were now tightly wrapped around Jack.

"I'm going to have to put her out, her body can't take this. Get her to theatre now!" Jack was shoved aside, two wailing girls clinging to him as he heard the flat-line go on Carter as they rushed her to theatre. He sank down the wall as Daniel and Teal'c burst in.

"Jack what the-" Daniel skidded to a halt when he saw Jack.

"Don't touch them!" He pulled the girls against him. Daniel backed away, shocked. "Ah Christ, I'm sorry Daniel. I don't know what's going on. Carter told me to take the kids. She won't let anyone else near them. She's hysterical." He tried to steady his breathing and could feel his body shaking from adrenalin. Daniel went off to get some pillows and blankets while Teal'c got some water. Jack was near shock, so Daniel organised the pillows and blankets around him as best he could and Teal'c helped him drink. The girls buried themselves into Jack their wide, frightened eyes staring. 20mins later and Jack was somewhat normal again.

"So any idea who they are? Or ummm, what they are? Daniel asked, watching the two eat some bread and water. He and Teal'c were sitting across from Jack, any closer and the girls panicked.

"Not a clue Danny. But I'm pretty sure they're human. Hammond's contacting the Tok'ra and Thor now to find out what on earth happened. Carter and these two obviously went though severe trauma. They won't talk." Indeed the only noise the girls had made was when anyone other than him came near them. " I think the brown haired one is Evelyn, the other Grace."

"Are they not twins O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. He was sliding plates of bread across the floor when the girls had finished their slice, unable to get closer.

"Yeah, I think they are. Wherever they came from though, they're not going back. Carter ordered the code deleted." Daniel looked puzzled.

"But it was just a peaceful mission, we've been to P4X 729 before, she was helping them mine naquada."

"I do not believe that is where Major Carter went. Was there not a problem during her transmission through the wormhole?" They had all been there when the computer went dead in the middle of Sam's progress through the gate. It had come on a minute later though and showed she had travelled successfully. She even radioed through. They'd thought nothing more of it.

Just then and one of the nurses came in. Daniel saw Jack's arms tighten around Evelyn and Grace.

"How's Carter? Is she out yet?" He stood up slowly, lifting both girls.

"They are still operating sir, the outcome is uncertain. However we have run quite a few tests and it is definitely Major Samantha Carter, no clones or anything. Dr. Fraiser requested I check over the children." Jack walked to the nearest bed and put them down. The girls immediately began gripping at Jack and yelling when the nurse came close.

"It's ok, she just needs to check you out. You may be hurt." Jack tired to soothe the girls but to no avail.

"No, she's not allowed to touch us. Mummy said not to let anyone take us!" Jack sighed, well he'd promised Carter. He pointed at the nurse.

"You take notes, I'll check them over." He bent down to the blond one and slowly took off the jacket. "It's ok, " he murmured softly when the girl pulled back, "I'm not going to hurt you." Underneath the jacket, the girl wore a torn, blue dress. Her arms and legs were covered with dirt, blood and what looked like ash. Her feet were bare and red raw. Jack's heart clenched. What on earth happened? It looked like they'd just walked out of a war zone. He saw the girl's eyes rolling. With adrenalin starting to wear off they couldn't stay awake any longer. He gently lay her down and pulled the blankets over her.

"Sir-" The nurse started but was cut off.

"I know they need to be cleaned up but let them sleep. They're not leaving here until Carter comes back." The nurse huffed and walked off.

"This one's not much better, Jack" Daniel had lifted the other one onto the next bed and was gently removing her jumper. She'd fallen asleep, but he was still very gentle. Not at all wanting to have her wake up and start screaming. Jack seemed caught between the beds.

"I will stand here O'Neill, no one will come near." Teal'c stated, positioning himself at the head of the bed. Jack smiled gratefully and went over to the other girl. Her dress, orange in colour, was also torn and her arms and legs in much the same condition as her sisters'. Jack was sure they were twins now. Their hair was startlingly different but their faces very much alike. He pulled up a chair between the beds and fell asleep, one little hand in each of his.

Carter was brought back 4hrs later. Janet followed, her face radiating exhaustion.  
"We lost her 3times sir. She was bleeding internally, behind the stomach and liver. She has a broken wrist, collarbone and fractured ankle. The bruising and cuts will heal in no time but with the obvious trauma I can't be certain on what to expect when she wakes up. She could still be hysterical." She glanced at the girls. "While they're out, I'll take some blood samples." She picked up a needle, but Jack jumped in front of the girls.

"No!" Janet took a step back shock and hurt written across her face.

"Jack…" Her voice was shaky.

" Please Janet. I promised Sam. We don't know anything about them. Maybe there's a reason she doesn't want anyone to touch them. It's not that I don't trust you. Please don't think that. C'mon, how many needles have I let you stick in me?" Jack tried to lighten the mood, but his eyes were pleading with Janet. A small, but genuine smile appeared on her face.

"True. Ok, I'll leave it. But just…watch them." She moved slowly towards her office, clearly exhausted, but having to write another entry in Sam's already overflowing file. Daniel excused himself and went to grab some coffee. For Janet and himself.

"Oh I will, I will." Jack answered.

Daniel and Teal'c had been gone about an hour when one of the girls began to stir.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Seems Janet's prediction went for the girls as well. Jack was there in an instant.

"Hey it's ok, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you." He stroked the girl's hair until she calmed down and peered over the edge of the sheet. A huge grin suddenly appeared on her face.

"Daddy!" She squealed and flung her arms around Jack's neck.


	2. 2: The Awakening

2: The Awakening

Jack froze and stared at the girl.

"I'm your…daddy?" The girl laughed.

"Don't be silly daddy." She hopped down and ran to the other bed. "Grace! Grace, wake up! I found daddy!" She shook the other girl. Jack had been right the blond one was Grace. Grace sat up slowly but had pretty much the same reaction as Evelyn. Jack just sat there stumped, he hadn't had any kids with Carter, and hell would he have remembered it if he had! Suddenly Grace reached into her pocket.

"Mummy said show." The girl looked confused but held the photo up for Jack to see. His throat constricted. The picture had been taken at his cabin, at a party if the lights in the trees and tables had anything to show. Evelyn and Grace were in the foreground, running from Cassie, obviously in a game of chase. But what caught his attention most was the couple in the background obviously swaying to a song. It was him and Sam. She was wearing a long, navy blue, silk skirt with a matching strapless top. Jack was wearing a casual tux. A ring twinkled in the photograph.

That explained the fierce protection he felt towards them. Grace was squirming so Jack put her down stood up, still staring at the photo. He recognised other people in the picture. There was Jacob, Hammond, Janet, Daniel, hell even Jonas! There were more but he didn't recognise them and also noticed that Teal'c wasn't present. He turned the photo over but it was blank_. Ok, Jack don't panic. There has to be an explanation. What was that alternate universe thing Carter had talked about a few years ago? _Sam stirred and Jack looked over at her, but she didn't wake. Sam-the mother of his children. Suddenly he saw her as a whole new woman and an overwhelming sense of love flooded through Jack. The emotion wasn't new, but the strength was. She stirred again and he hurried over to her, shoving the picture in his pocket.

_Sam could feel the darkness pulling her back, she fought it, had too. Suddenly she was on solid ground, running, as weapon fire flew around her. The smell of smoke and burning flesh filled her nostrils and she threw up, stumbling to the ground. _

She cried out and Jack reached out a hand and smoothed her forehead. Sam tossed and turned in her sleep, despite her injuries.

"Sam, come on Sam, wake up. You're safe, you're home." Jack said it over and over again but to no avail.

_Suddenly she became aware of something else. A pain in her side, she looked and saw Evelyn clinging to her, she panicked. Where was Grace! Sam struggled back to her feet and turned around to see Grace lying about 50ft back. "GRACE!" She ran as fast as she could, dodging staff blasts and threw Grace over her shoulder. Sam could feel her legs giving out as she saw the gate come into view. She looked at the girl clinging to her side. She had to make it; the children depended on her._

Jack called for Janet when Sam started yelling incoherently, afraid she would do more injury. Janet checked the monitors, but shook her head.

"She's already had the safe amount of morphine and sedative, I can't give her any more. We'll just have to wait till this passes." He nodded and looked down at the girls. He lifted them onto the chair and pushed it near Sam. Maybe their nearness would help. Grace and Evelyn watched cautiously but stayed.

_Suddenly she felt a hand lifting her elbow and looked to see Jack urging her on. Together they ran, Jack practically carrying her. Sam saw the gate engage and started to cry, she was almost there. A strangled cry and Jack lay dead. She didn't stop, barely looked back. Suddenly she was through, standing on the ramp "Delete the address!" And everything went black._

Jack was getting more and more worried as Sam continued to moan and mumble incoherently, ok so at least she wasn't yelling anymore. Still. He tried again.

"Sam, come on, ya gotta wake up. We're as confused as hell on this side. Grace and Evelyn are still here with me. I haven't let anyone touch them. They're safe, you can wake up now." Jack was desperate. He almost fell over when he saw Sam's eyelids flutter open. She seemed confused but reality hit home fast.

"Evelyn! Grace!" She tried to sit up and howled in agony. Jack quickly picked up the girls and brought them to the bed,

"Sam, it's ok, they're right here. Look." She was breathing heavily and hugged them to her tightly as he placed one on each side, smiling slightly as they curled into Sam. She stroked their hair and cried as she kissed them. "They're ok, a bit beat up, but fine. Janet wants to take some blood samples and get them cleaned up. But I said we'd wait until you were awake." Jack stated, feeling somewhat awkward witnessing this display of affection. He was relieved when Teal'c and Daniel came in.

"You're awake!" "Are you well Colonel Carter?" Were their questions. Sam nodded, grimacing at the pain.

"You can take them for a bath now, oh and Janet will need to look over them." She said hoarsely her eyes already starting to roll, the others looked at her strangely.

"Are you sure Sam? You were kinda…well you didn't…" Daniel touched his nose as he fumbled.

"What Danny boy is trying to say is that you were really, uh agro, earlier when anyone came anywhere near the girls. You wouldn't let anyone touch them, and it took a bit of convincing just for you to give them to me." Jack felt a twinge of worry as Sam averted her eyes, suddenly finding her hands very interesting.

"_You must take them, protect them, YOU must look after them…"_

"Earth to Carter," Jack waved his hand and Sam jolted out of her daze.

"Don't… don't really… remember." Her voice was shaky, and he hoped they'd find out exactly what happened soon. It had seriously affected Sam.

"Hey, don't worry. You were pretty traumatized. That's what happens. Whatever you got, you don't let go of it. I've been there myself." A shadow flashed across Jack's eyes. It was brief and Jack was immediately his old self again

"Evelyn, Grace. We're ok now; you have no need to be afraid anymore. This is Daniel and Teal'c and…Jack." Grace quickly butted in.

"No he's-"

"They will look after you while I get better. They're my friends and you don't have to be scared." She had gone a little pink when Grace had butted in. Jack knew exactly what she was going to say, but he wasn't ready to confront that either.

"But mummy, he was the one you told us to-" They were eyeing Teal'c very cautiously. Sam was half asleep as she replied softly,

"He is good, the other one you remember is different." _The other one. _The words echoed and Jack desperately wanted to call a briefing then and there. What the hell was going on?

Daniel clapped his hands together.

"Well, kids lets go find Janet and get you cleaned up." The girls gingerly walked towards him, their feet numb no longer, small dots of blood dotted the floor where they walked. Daniel and Jack each picked up one, but the girls smiled brightly and continued as if there was no pain. "Bubble bath! Mummy has us bubble bath. I'm hungry!" Was the chorus of questions as Janet came out to see what all the fuss was about. After checking over Sam and then the children, she took them to the infirmary bathroom, preparing for the long job of cleaning them, wounds and all. One of the worst things about her job was having to hear the vocalised pain. And 3yr olds would surely scream. Daniel had wanted to help, but Janet looked aghast and ordered him out, girls only! The company chuckled, especially when Daniel was hit by a flying soap bar, after commenting-

"Only practising for our kids!" He and Janet had been dating a while and the banter was common.

The mood however, turned solemn as the bathroom door drowned out the chatter of the children. They all stared at the now sleeping Sam.

"The other one?" Daniel whispered. He looked nervously at Teal'c, trying to gauge his emotion.

"I have not been in the service of Apohis for many years. I am unclear as to what Lt. Colonel Carter is referring to." Sam stirred again.

"Well, I'm as confused as hell." Jack stated bluntly; unsure of out to broach the information he already knew.

"What if it's an alternate Sam? That's happened before. But then where's the real Sam? Or maybe she got sent to an alternate reality. What if something happened? That, that system shutdown while she was in the gate? Maybe it did something, like, I don't know… made it act like a quantum mirror." Jack was pointedly looking anywhere but Daniel. The photo was starting making a whole lot of sense that he wished it wasn't.


	3. 3: Smokescreen

**AN:** WHOOO HOOOO! Yes another chp! Thanks for your ideas, it did help and I will be using a few of then throughout the story. 90 of what you want to know will come out in chp3 and 4. Aren't I nice:) A lot of you have been guessing about what happened to Sam and I'll tell you now. One of you hit it right on the head. You couldn't get any closer to the truth. Well done! Throws chocolate bar to the lucky person

Yes, I know a long AN, but there are a few things a need to straighten out. I've changed this so it takes place in s8, Janet is alive and the whole Pete thing has come and gone. Jack is a General and Sam is Lt Colonel. But Hammond is still there. This takes place during Hammond and Jacks' transition. So for a while both are still there, working together. And yes, this can happen, in the real world.

3: Smokescreen (2 days in-between)

Janet looked up at the knock, to see Jack standing uncomfortably at her door.

"General? Come in." She shuffled her papers, and looked up only to find Jack still standing at the door. "Is there anything wrong Sir?" He shuffled awkwardly.

"Janet…there's uhh…can I…" He was looking anywhere but her, and Janet was getting a little bit worried.

"Jack what's wrong?" He walked towards her and handed her a piece of paper, then stood motionless in front of her desk. Janet took the paper confused, but then gasped when she saw the photo. She glanced up at Jack.

"The blood results. They're my kids." Janet just stared and Jack studied his boots. "I don't how, I don't know why. But Carter's been somewhere, gone through hell, and brought back…our…children." She looked up at Jack.

"The results will be ready in few hours. How long have you known this?" The children hadn't been calling for they're parents and hadn't said anything to her about them. She admitted it was odd how comfortable they were around SG-1 and she had heard what Sam had told them. And this? She didn't know what to do. With Sam unconscious, there was little they could do. It seemed Sam had all the information. There was also the possibility she wouldn't remember a thing when she woke up.

"Since the girls woke up. Grace gave this to me. Evelyn called me 'daddy' when she woke up."

"I think we need to have briefing now. You can't put this off, it might be of some help." Jack sighed but nodded in agreement.

"I'll round up the gang then."

Twenty minutes later SG-1 – minus Sam – Janet and Hammond were seated in the briefing room. Hammond had the blood results in his hands, and was looking at them, while Jack studied the ceiling, Janet her shoes, and Daniel and Teal'c (who have no idea what's going on) waiting expectantly.

"Now I'm no doctor, doctor. But this DNA looks very similar to those of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

" General, I swear I didn't touch her!" Jack put his hands up in defence, but Hammond merely chuckled.

"I know General, I hardly think it would go under my notice had Colonel Carter born children in the last 3 yrs. And if you were going to touch her you would've have warned me." Jack mouth dropped open in disbelief. "I know you better than you think, son." He said quietly.

"Wait…you…Sam…they're YOUR children!" Daniel gasped as he struggled to get back on his chair. "I can't believe this! I'm always the last to know these things." He continued to mumble.

"Hey! In case you've forgotten, there are these things called regs, they're not our kids! Well, they are but…well, we didn't do anything!" Jack was exasperated. Daniel smiled,

"I'm only kidding Jack."

Hammond decided it was time to bring things back to order.

"Just what do we know of these children?" Janet cleared her throat, and began.

"Well sir. They are most certainly General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's children, just not from our world. They seem to already know who we are, and apart from thinking that Teal'c is an enemy, they appear to know this place quiet well. Talking with them in the infirmary, they live in Minnesota, usually spend their days in the SGC crèche and appear just like any other child from earth." She stopped for breath and then continued, pulling out the photo from her folder. "Until Colonel Carter regains consciousness, this is the only other information we have." She handed the photo to Hammond who studied it and then passed it over to the others.

"Hey, isn't that Sam's mum?" Daniel pointed to the women standing next to Jacob in the photo. " Didn't she die when Sam was 14?"

"Indeed she did, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c bowed his head and looked equally confused.

"Exactly. So at this point I believe Colonel Carter was somehow transported to an Alternate Reality, and the children are from there. It explains the photo and the children's knowledge of the SGC." Daniel was still studying the photo, no doubt trying to gleam more information. Hammond was about to speak when Walter rushed in.

"Sir? We've just run a complete systems check on the gate to try and reason out the power cut during Colonel Carter's transmission. The address she ordered deleted is still in the computer logs. There is evidence of an address having been deleted, but all our stored addresses are still there." Hammond stood up and paced the room.

" Jackson. Teal'c I want you and SG-5 geared up and ready to go in 20mins. You're to go to the planet Colonel Carter was travelling to, and take information from there. Briefing dismissed!"

Jack sat by Sam's bed playing with his yo-yo. Daniel and Teal'c had been gone for 3 hrs and he'd already managed to annoy 2 nurses to the point that Janet had ordered him out. Though he'd returned half an hour later. Sam stirred then coughed, wincing at the pain.

"Hey Carter! Nice to see you awake, I'll get Janet." Janet came in and checked Sam over before unhooking 3 of the many machines, and wheeling them away. "You thirsty?" She nodded and took the glass of water from Jack's hand.

"Thankyou sir." Silence reigned. "Where are Evelyn and Grace?" She started to panic, the increased speed of the heart monitor calling Janet out of her office to see what was going on. "Where are they! I have to find them!" Janet firmly pushed Sam back on the bed.

"They're fine. They're at the crèche and everything is ok." She waited until Sam had calmed down before giving her a does of morphine and glaring at the General not to try anything, then walked back to her office.

"Look, I know you've just woken up, but we really need to know what happened. Hammond wants to call another briefing as soon as you're well enough. I'm not gonna ask you questions now. But if you remember anything, just yell for someone and have them take it down. I'm afraid time isn't on our side with this one." Jack decided he would leave self berating until later, he despised himself for making Sam talk so soon, but Hammond had pulled him aside after the briefing and asked him to get any information he could. The president was not happy, and unless hard evidence was at hand it was Jack and Sam's careers on the line.

" S'ok sir. I understand. I'm sorry! I didn't have a choice, they told me to take them. The planet was under attack! I tired…I didn't know what was happening. She told me to save them, he was bad… it wasn't like here; He was still an enemy…sir you have to take them! Please, sir!" The heart monitor started beating erratically, and Sam tried to get out of bed. Janet and a nurse came running, and Jack was shoved out of the way.

"General get the hell out!' Janet yelled as she injected Sam with sedative. Her soft moans of pain and distress reached Jack outside the door and he kicked the wall hard, sending pain shooting up his leg. His eyes stung with angry tears and he stormed down the hallway.

Hours later Daniel and Teal'c found him in the commisonary.

"Jesus Jack, you look like hell!" Daniel sat down across from him.

"Indeed you look unwell, O'Neill." Teal'c solemnly agreed. Jack pushed his food around the plate, disinterested.

" We've just come from a briefing, Hammond said you weren't up to it. She never arrived on the planet, Jack. The natives were in a real panic when we came through, said their gate had begun receiving something, but stopped and Sam never showed up. It's all matching up, she didn't go there, something happened in that power cut and she got thrown out somewhere else." He eagerly delved into his lunch as Teal'c went off to get more pie.

" I had to ask her, Daniel. The president is pissed off and it's court marshal if we don't get answers soon. Carter had only just woken up, and I had to ask her for stuff she remembered."

Daniel halted, fork halfway to his mouth.

"You what! Jack she's injured so bad, it's a miracle she's alive, severely traumatized and you waltz in asking for information?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Daniels' anger.

"I didn't waltz in Daniel, I had no choice, Carter is not going to lose her career over this. And don't worry, I got all hell screamed at me from Janet. When Carter tried to remember, she had a panic attack and her mind went back to when she first came through the gate, yelling at me to take the girls." Daniel's face softened as he sat back down, Teal'c bowing his head in understanding.

"Did you procure any information O'Neill?" Jack gave them the list of what he'd written down.

Planet under attack

Someone told Carter to take Evelyn and Grace

Teal'c was the enemy

Daniel sighed and added his notes to the list.

Sam never arrived at planet

Gate began receiving them stopped.

Sam sent somewhere else.

Teal'c grabbed the pen and paper off Daniel and wrote his notes.

Lt. Colonel Carter's mother alive

Teal'c not present

Jonas on earth

Lt Colonel Carter married to General O'Neill.

"What?" Jack asked reading the notes.

"The photo O'Neill, were there not rings on your and Lt Colonel Carter's fingers?" Jack looked uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah, right." He gathered up the notes and started his lunch. It was cold, but he didn't care. Daniel stood up.

"Let's go down to my lab and start on these, I guess it's patchwork until Sam's ready to talk.


	4. 4: Patchwork

**AN:** Yay! Another chp and a lot more questions answered. I apologise for any headaches you make get by reading this, it's long and there is a lot of information to take in.

4: Patchwork

As the week passed Sam was awake more frequently and for longer periods of time. The team visited her, but didn't bring up the subject at hand, Sam still suffered panic attacks if it was broached and almost always had nightmares. Evelyn and Grace had spent the time in crèche and infirmary. Janet was performing routine check-ups and Sam always called for them. As for Jack? He hadn't been able to last 2 days away from Evelyn and Grace, and was regularly paying visits to the crèche, dividing his time between them and Sam. Of course they squealed and ran to him when he appeared at the crèche. But what puzzled him was that they seemed very understanding when he left, no tears no arguments. He wondered if this is how they'd been left, and the possibility hurt him.

At the end of the first weekend Sam was fully conscious and aware and able to stay awake for most of the day. Jack walked in with her daily cup of jello and sat down in the chair ready for another day of talk of nothing. However, Sam seemed quieter than usual.

"Not hungry today Carter? Always told you red jello was better." He chuckled lightly and Sam tried to smile.

"Yes sir." She took breath, and then swallowed. Hard. "Sir…I'm ready to talk." Jack choked on his jello.

"What?" he leant forward, all ears.

"About what happened…on the planet…we need a briefing, and I'm ready to talk." There was silence as Jack considered her words.

"You know, you don't have to do this Carter. We can wait, you take your time." This time she smiled, a small but genuine smile.

"Thankyou sir, but I need to do this now." Jack smiled back and tapped her knee.

"You'll get there Carter, it's gonna get better."

A day later SG-1 and Janet were seated in the briefing room, Sam having been wheeled in with an IV stand and plenty of blankets keeping her warm. She was seated at the end of the table, next to the window over looking the gate. While the others talked and waited for Hammond, she gazed at the gate, memories washing over her.

_Sam prepared herself to be knocked off her feet once she came through the gate. The natives were fascinated with her, not only on how she could help them mine naqudar, but also by her physical appearance. The natives of Drion were not human. Their skin was a light blue - darker represented older ages - then changed to green if they were male, upon reaching maturity. Their faces were tattooed with an array of silver and gold patterns. Sam's bright blue eyes, pale skin and definitely natural blond hair excited the children, and fascinated the adults, resulting in hours of people stroking her skin and pulling at her hair. She'd found it endearing of the little ones, but uncomfortable with the elders. Of course, the Colonel had found it hilarious until it turned out that the natives were fascinated with the whole of SG-1, not just her._

_So to say she was surprised when she found herself walking back onto the ramp 5 seconds later, was an understatement. Sam stopped abruptly, and instantly went for her P-90. She gazed around to find herself in the gateroom at the SGC, or so it seemed. She looked up at the observation window and saw General Hammond looking down at her. Expecting to hear Walters' voice with an explanation, she backtracked when she saw a completely different person in his place. It was now, that Sam heard a sob. She glanced down the ramp to see – herself? An involuntary 'Oh my god,' escaped her lips as she stared. The woman – herself, Sam noted confusingly – was sobbing uncontrollably, in the arms of none other than Jack O'Neill. He looked up at Sam and smiled sadly,_

"_We've been expecting you."_

"Colonel Carter?" It was General Hammond. Sam shook her herself of the memories and cleared her throat.

"Sorry sir." He smiled gently and pointed to the tape recorder.

"If it's ok with you, Colonel, we'll record this briefing, that way we can re-run information, and you won't have to do this again." SG-1 looked at her expectedly, she hated being the centre of attention.

"No sir, that's fine." Hammond pressed the button, and Sam's gazed flickered to Jacks'. He stared at her intently, concern slightly visible in his eyes. She quickly looked away and back at Hammond.

"Whenever you're ready Colonel." Sam swallowed - she could do this.

"Well sir, as I came through the gate, it appeared I'd walked right back into the SGC again. The room was identical; even you were there sir. I expected something had gone wrong with the gate, until I saw General O'Neill and well, me, sir." Sam surveyed the confused faces around her and sighed. This was going to be a LONG briefing.

"I don't understand Colonel, you radioed through and confirmed everything was alright." Hammond was perplexed as the rest of the team.

"I know sir. I'm sorry but I had no other choice. After getting over my initial shock, I was led to the briefing room, by the Colonel and myself. You, yourself sir, explained everything to me. To spare the irrelevents, I had been sent to an alternate reality deliberately. The alternate version of myself had a lot more knowledge of The Ancients, and their devices than we've ever thought of sir. Do you remember a few years ago when an alternate version of myself and Kawalsky came through the quantum mirror?" _No shit,_ thought Jack. He definitely remembered that, two Carters? That had confused the hell out of him, and despite outside appearances, had actually disturbed him. He'd also worried about Sam's reaction to all of this: _How are you doing with this twin thing/ Do you have a couple of hours/ Okay / That was the answer. / _But as usual she'd just brushed him off and said she was fine. "The device we used to change realities had been attached to their gate. In short it created a huge quantum mirror, but instead of going through it, they chose a reality that had an outgoing wormhole and whoever is going though, will be pulled into their reality." She paused, needing to take a breath.

"But Sam, what about cascade failure? I mean surely you would have suffered that."

_General O'Neill's smile disturbed Sam who still had a tight hold on her P-90. "Ok, what's going on?" She asked, thankful to find her voice steady. The other version of her had stopped crying and only hiccups echoed through the room. No one had moved._

"_Good to see you too Carter. You can put that thing down, no ones going to hurt you. Come up to the briefing room and we'll explain everything." He began to walk towards the door, and Sam slowly followed. "Carter!" Jack turned around and was staring at her suspiciously. She jumped, an automatic 'Sir!' escaping her lips. "I said we'd explain everything to you, stop over thinking it. Ah!" He pointed a finger at her to stop her protest. Sam smirked a little, definitely Jack O'Neill. She followed them through the door._

_"Good to see you…Major?" Hammond questioned as she walked in the briefing room. " Oh sorry, I see you're a Colonel now, congratulations." Sam smiled her thanks._

"_Please, sit down, we have a lot to talk about." Sam took a seat across from Jack and her counter part. She took the opportunity to study her alternate self. Disturbing though it was and though she'd run into an alternate version of herself before, she still found it fascinating. The other Sam however, looked any where but her. Jack cleared his throat._

"_You all know how fond I am of briefings, so I'll make this quick. We deliberately brought you here and I apologise for that, but we had no choice. 5 years ago, a devastating battle wiped out the Tok'ra and severely damaged the forces of the Asgard. We now have no chance of even making a stand against the Goa'uld and on decision of the government, revealed the Stargate program to the world. Trust me-" he broke off, noticing Sam's expression "- it was a big mess, and I don't want to get into it. Anyway, it was only going to be a matter of time before the Goa'uld lost interest in the Tok'ra and Asgard empires and turned on us. In short we've been evacuating the world for 5 yrs." Sam gulped._

"_Uh, sir? God this is weird! With five years you'll have barely evacuated a continent. Even if you're using ships as well, I assume this reality has acquired ships, or a least built them?" Jack nodded in answer._

"_I know Carter, but we couldn't exactly reveal the program and then just wait like sitting ducks, our planet will be taken over, and the population probably won't survive, even those who have already been evacuated." He took a breath. " Two weeks ago we received news from the remaining Asgard that the Goa'uld were planing an attack on us, they will be here in a matter of weeks."_

"Sam? Sam are you ok?" Sam shook herself,

"Sorry Daniel, you were saying? Oh right, yes I did start to suffer cascade failure, but not for a few days." Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

"Days, Carter? You were only gone for 12 hrs, in fact you came back early," Jack butted in. This time it was Sam's turn to be surprised.

"How is that possible, I was in the other reality for 3 days at least!" Instantly she started to think it out.

"Don't blow a fuse Colonel, will figure the time difference later, right now if you'll continue with the briefing?" Hammond was anxious to continue with the information, hoping it would be enough for the president.

"Of course sir, sorry sir. In short, the Tok'ra had been wiped out and the Asgard forces damaged beyond help, 5 yrs before. The Stargate had gone public, and they'd been evacuating people for 5 yrs. Impossible hope, I know sir. They'd received information that the Goa'uld were planing an attack and that's where I came in."

_"Right, I'm sorry, but I fail to see where I come in," Sam said exasperatedly. If earth was defenceless, there was little she could do to help. She heard herself sigh, well her other self, she looked up only to connect with her own gaze._

"_You're here to take the children back to your own reality."_

" In the other reality General O'Neill and I were…married, and had two children."

"Evelyn and Grace." Sam nodded at Daniel

"Yes, like the General here, the other Jack had the ancient gene, combined with my protein marker the children were born with half Ancient DNA and the protein marker. Though they showed no physical difference to normal humans. They have a heightened ESP ability, and are able to make contact with the ascended, who we now know are the Ancients." Janet gasped.

"I admit their blood had some interesting properties, but I didn't want to bring it up for discussion until Colonel Carter was present." Teal'c spoke for he first time, "Indeed General O'Neill was right, you are the only one who has the answers." The table was silent, everyone in their own thoughts. Jack for one was amazed, one - that him and Sam had actually made it in another reality, two - that they really were his kids, and three - what he obviously had to do in that reality. Give his children to another Sam, for… well for whatever reason. Seemingly reading his mind, Sam answered.

" Basically, Evelyn and Grace could be seen as the first generation of Ancients in thousands and thousands of centauries. They had to be kept from the Goa'uld at all costs; it was also necessary that they survive. I know this is hard to understand, I still don't fully understand it myself."

_" These children will not exist again, in any reality. You must take them, protect them, YOU must look after them…" That's what her other self had told her. Sam had been here almost a day now, after the briefing they'd opened the gate at the same time her SGC was due to radio here, and she'd confirmed her arrival at Drion. She knew she couldn't tell them the truth, her mission now was far too important. Once she was home, once she got the children home, she could explain and everything would be all right, she knew it would be. Now she was at Jacks' cabin. 'Right place, wrong reality' she thought, how many times had J- the General tried to get her up here? Evelyn and Grace were asleep and night was falling. Sam couldn't help the pang she'd felt when she first saw…well her children. Though it was another reality, they WERE hers. They just hadn't grown with her. But now they would, and the thought scared her. She'd lost her mother at 14, though it wasn't an early age, Sam had missed out on so much. How could she possibly be a mother to Evelyn and Grace?_

General Hammond sighed. This was going to be the longest phone call to the president ever. For once, he was extremely glad the transfer of roles between O'Neill and himself had not taken place yet. He'd much rather deal with this situation himself.

"Thankyou Colonel Carter, this answers the majority of our questions. However, it doesn't explain the state of you and the children when you came through the gate, and the trauma you suffered." Sam closed her eyes as she felt her heart begin to beat faster. The memory flashed in her mind.

_"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" It was Jack. Sam tried to remember why she was asleep, and then it came to her. Cascade failure had started. It was the most horrific trauma she'd ever experienced, it felt like her whole body was being pulled in a million different directions at the same time, something she imagined a black hole would do. The stress was unbelievable, she could actually feel her body being torn apart. Jack was still calling. "They're here! We have to go!" A chill shot down Sam's spine and she sat up, she waited for the sounds of bombs, but all she could hear were the birds singing, the same as every morning. There was something eerie about that fact. She hurriedly got dressed._

"_What happened?" she asked._

"_The Goa'uld arrived sooner than we expected, you need to take the children now and go."_

"Sam just breathe, Sam I need you to breathe." Janet was kneeling beside Sam and gently stroking her arm. Sam gasped as she gulped down a lungful of hair. The team was looking at her worriedly.

"Colonel, we can stop now. If you're not up to it, we can continue this when you're ready." As much as Sam wanted to hide from the memory, she knew she had to tell them.

"No, it's ok, I need to do this." Jack could see she was struggling and reached his hand to grasp hers under the table, squeezing it. Sam held it tightly in return, drawing from it the strength she needed. "The Goa'uld attacked earlier than expected and we were all still at home. I should have returned earlier, but General O'Neill and… Dr Carter… wanted as much time as they could have with the girls. The attack was already underway when General O'Neill took me and the children to the SGC, I don't know what happened to my alternate self." Sam took a breath to steady herself. "The base was under attack, I have no idea how we made it down the floors. There were fires everywhere, Evelyn and Grace's shoes didn't last long, the ground was like fire. We tried to carry them but we were under so much weapon fire." Janet was still by Sam's side, her heart rate had increased dramatically and Janet was worried Sam would blackout. When she looked up at her friends face, she wasn't shocked to see the distant look; Sam was reliving it, again.

_"What the hell!" They were 2 floors from the gate room when they walked upon a devastating scene. The inside had been completely blown apart. Metal, concrete and dirt was everywhere, among it fires and burning bodies. Smoke was everywhere, and so were Jaffa. Sam was reminded of some of the scenes from the Gulf. She had no choice but to run through it all, the gate was on the other side. " You run, I'll dial." And with that Jack was gone, and Sam was left standing there Evelyn clinging to her, and Graces' little hand in hers. _

"_Mummy, I don't like, I don't like!" Grace was trembling and Evelyn was crying on Sam's shoulder. From the lack of movement from her, Sam guessed her daughter had gone into shock. It only fuelled Sam's determination. She was taking her daughters home, and nothing was going to stop her. With that thought, she picked up Grace and ran._

" Sir we need to stop, she's going to relive the whole thing again, and I can't allow her to go through that." General Hammond nodded, looking at the concern on Jack's face. Unknown to him, Sam was still tightly gripping Jacks' hand. "Sam, come on Sam you need to wake up. You don't have to go through it again. You can come back." Sam started struggling against Janet.

"No! We're going to get there; I just have to keep running. Grace? Where's Grace? GRACE!" Janet slapped Sam's face in an attempt to wake Sam, but she kept struggling.

"No, I have to get her, let me go back! Grace!"

"CARTER! WAKE UP NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER, COLONEL!" Everyone gave a slight jump when Jack stood and raised his voice. They kept silent though, if Sam would listen to anything, it was an order from her CO. Sam eyes snapped open and she was breathing heavily. Jack sat back down and quickly reached for her hand again. Before Janet could say anything, Sam started talking.

"The interior of building was blown apart, I was under heavy weapon fire as I ran for the gate. General O'Neill was dialling as I ran. Cascade failure was a regular occurrence now, and it happened twice before I reached the gate. General O'Neill came back and helped me to the ramp before he was killed by a staff blast. I just kept running until I came through here."

"Is there anything else, Colonel?" Janet glared at Hammond, she knew they had to get as much information as possible, but that didn't mean she had to agree with it! Sam had been under enough, and Janet had good mind to end it. But Sam's next words made everyone froze.

"Yes, there is. Evelyn and Grace recognised everyone, but they were afraid of Teal'c remember?" the company nodded silently and Teal'c muscles twitched. " I know why they're afraid of you. I'm so sorry Teal'c, but you were the one who led the attack."


	5. 5: Cleared

**AN:** Oops! Forgot to post with an AN. I hope you like this chp, I was so worried because it wouldn't be as good as the last one, but then I thought, well I can't have any chp better than the last, otherwise there'd be all these climaxes, and frankly I think you all would get bored with me. So yeah hope you like this. Oh and I've written the last chp ( now just have to write all the ones in between!) So this story will be finished!

Chp5: Cleared 

"How is she?" Sam was back in the infirmary sleeping, the briefing had completely drained her.

"She's fine, her body needs to rest that's all." Janet wrote some notes and sighed. "Is Teal'c ok? It must've been hard for him to hear that." The briefing room had gone silent after Sam's revelation, all eyes on Teal'c. His jaw twitched. Hammond had dismissed them then, and Jack had gone after Teal'c.

_**Flashback**_

" _T, buddy you ok?" Jack found Teal'c performing Kel'No' Reem. _

"_I am fine O'Neil. I was once a first prime of Apophis, it is only natural, that in another reality, I still am." Jack sighed._

"_Teal'c that wasn't you. It was… another you, only another physical representation." _

"_I know that O'Neill, I hold no responsibility or feelings for the Jaffa's actions."_

**Present**

And that had been that, no more said. "T's good." Jack rocked back on his heels. There was a brief silence.

"The girls will be cleared tomorrow, General Hammond is organising their birth certificates, passports and everything else. You'll need to talk with him and Sam about the living arrangements for Evelyn and Grace." Janet studied Jack's face, trying to gauge his thoughts, but as always, failed.

"I've been dreading that. Call me when Carter wakes up?" She nodded and Jack strode out of the infirmary.

Jack knocked on the door before entering Hammonds' office, soon to be his own.

"General." He saluted, though he really didn't need to, but he was nervous.

"Take a seat Jack, and don't salute me. We'll go right to the point. The president is satisfied, but you know as well as I do that certain other people aren't and won't ever be. This is not going to be easy, I have to register the children as both yours and Lt. Colonel Carters, there's just no way we can cover up DNA. Passports, birth records, schools, everything has been done, except living arrangements. Headache yet?" Jack grimaced, headache? Try migraine!

"I haven't discussed it with Carter yet, but I believe Evelyn and Grace should live with her, she knows them better and I, well...I'm not good with kids of my own." He studied his hands on the last part and an awkward silence ensued. He looked back at Hammond. " This is going involve a lot of paperwork right?" Hammond nodded. "With permission sir, I like to tell Carter all of this, including about our call with the president. I believe she deserves to know." He stood.

"Permission granted. Probably the last time I'll be able to say that to you huh?" Jack smiled. "Oh Jack? One more thing."

Daniel put his book down and rubbed his eyes. He'd been writing up the culture of the natives of Drion for 4hrs; he decided to go see Sam and bumped into Jack on the way.

"Hey Jack, you ok? You look kinda shocked." Jack handed him a letter and Daniel read with widening eyes. "Ahem, well that…that's a lot." Jack nodded.

"Courtesy of the president himself. I can roughly work out how much it was to raise Charlie, and this is way more than enough for 2 kids. You wanna come on a shopping spree? I'll get Evelyn and Grace and meet you topside." He walked off, and Daniel simply nodded dumbly still shocked. He wondered if Jack had been this different with Charlie, kids made that guy unrecognisable! He kept walking.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" he sat down on the bed while Sam put the book down. "Does Janet know you're doing some _light_," he punctuated the air, "reading?" Sam blushed and shoved the book under her pillow.

"I'm good, thanks Daniel but bored stiff! How are Evelyn and Grace? I haven't seen them today." Sam was still jumpy when it came to the girls, constantly worrying about them when they weren't with her.

"Well actually, Jack and I were just heading out for a shopping spree with them." At Sam's shocked and panicked expression he quickly continued. "The girls have been cleared and are allowed off base now, the President gave Jack a rather…generous… gift and we're off to spend it. Don't worry, Teal'c coming too and besides, I think Jack would kill if someone so much as went to touch one of the girls."

"So let me get this straight, you and the General are going shopping? For Evelyn and Grace?" Before Daniel could answer Janet came over.

"Shopping? I've been meaning to get some things myself. I'm sure I can hand over the infirmary to my staff and come with you. Meet you topside?" And with that, she walked off and phoned her 2IC and started signing the present patients over.

"Uh, s-sure Janet. I'll um, yeah I'll just go…go get Teal'c." Sam sighed in relief once he was gone.

"Thanks Janet, at least now Evelyn and Grace will get some decent clothes, can you just imagine if we left it to them to shop? Baseball galore! Janet make sure my children at least get some gender appropriate stuff?" Janet laughed as she came out of her office dressed in civvies.

"Will do. You didn't think I was going to let them go on their own did you? By the way, since the twins are cleared, can I tell Cassie now?" At Sam's nod, she smiled, said goodnight and walked out. Sam sighed, if the Evelyn and Grace were cleared, she'd need to work out living arrangements. There was no doubt they'd come home with her, she'd promised her alternate self, and besides that they were her little girls. The thought made her smile, but she was also scared. How could she be a mother? What if she was bad? What if she couldn't do this? What if they ended up hating her, just like what had happened between Mark and her father? One thought in Sam's mind was crystal clear though, she couldn't afford to go through the gate anymore; she wasn't going to risk Evelyn and Grace losing a mother again. She'd either transfer to on base, or hand in her resignation. Tomorrow if possible.


	6. 6: Pt1 Operation Shop

AN: Ok, chp6 is two parts and this is the first (duh). I'm trying to finish the second part but I'm about to leave on an F-88 training camp, so I don't know if I can post it before I leave. Don't worry, you'll get it when I get back, I'm gone for about 3 days. So I hope this bit of humour keeps you going, oh and tell me what you think of my Daniel and Janet scene.

6.1: Operation Shop:

"ECHO! ECHO, ECHO, ECHOOOOOOO!" The girls shouted as they skipped through the car park.

"Ok, here we are!" Jack said as the group walked through the doors into the shopping centre.

"Daddy, why we here?" Evelyn asked with curiosity, Jack sighed.

"Do you remember when you came through the gate?" The girls looked up at him puzzled. Daniel jumped in.

"The gate, the uh, Cha'pai?" Teal'c glared at the archaeologist.

"I do not believe that is a term young Evelyn and Grace O'Neill are familiar with." Daniel shrugged and mumbled something.

"The blue, shiny wall, do you remember that?" Janet had squatted down to Grace' height and the girls nodded enthusiastically in response. "Well, when you came through that, you had to leave everything behind. All your toys, clothes and games." Grace looked like she was about to cry. "But," Janet hurriedly continued, "we're going to buy you all new things. You can choose new toys and clothes and then we'll have lunch. Do you like McDonalds?" The girls nodded again and Janet straightened up to face three dumbfounded men. Well two dumbfounded men, you never could tell with Teal'c. "What?" She said innocently and they started walking again.

They headed straight for the toy department on Jack's insistence. Teal'c and Daniel headed off to the books and games section, Jack knew his kids would end up over-educated, being naturally smart anyway. Well come on! They had one, Samantha Carter as their mom! He smiled.

"Ok, kids! What you say we head for the proper toys?" Evelyn and Grace jumped up and down excitedly and ran of in opposite directions. Janet glared at him and took off after Grace. The glare was lost though, as Jack was already after Evelyn. He heaved a sigh of relief when he found her, then smiled. She was busy looking at cricket bats and baseball mitts. "Evelyn! You must never run off like that! You could get lost. We can look at everything, but you must stay with either Uncle T, Uncle Daniel or Aunty Janet, ok?" Evelyn looked down at the floor and nodded. According to the twins, Daniel and Janet had been married in the alternate universe, and were also the twins' godparents. Thankfully Daniel and Janet were together in this reality and didn't mind at all at their newfound titles. The girls were still slightly wary of Teal'c, but they were slowly becoming more and more comfortable around him. Jack was shaken out of his reverie when he felt a tugging at his shirt. He looked down to see Evelyn smiling up at him from under an oversized baseball cap.

Meanwhile, Janet was having a whale of a time in the 'pink section.' _Oh you are such a girl! _ Janet though fondly of Grace who was playing with the dolls and dress ups. Cassie had loved pink, but not as much as Grace and she recalled all the times she's sat down to play Barbie. Once she'd explained the dolls purpose to Cassie. She wondered how this would go down with Sam, she didn't know much about her childhood.

"Which doll would you like?" Grace pointed at the Baby Born and Janet got it down. She wondered if the president had been in a healthy state of mind when he'd signed the cheque. She laughed and followed Grace to the play jewellery and make-up. Jack O'Neill had one hell of a young princess on his hands!

"I believe I have found a suitable game for the young O'Neills." Teal'c was standing to next a pile of games and held 'Memory' in his hands. In the time they'd been here Teal'c had picked every educational game appropriate for the girls' age, and was soon moving onto the puzzles. Daniel had his head buried in a book. He had at least picked some 'normal' kids books; pop-ups, counting, alphabet, fairy stories, bear stories but was also hoarding a small selection of non-fiction books; Dinosaurs, Egypt, Space and other titles. Anyone watching would've wondered who, exactly were the 3yr olds.

"Daniel Jackson, we should find O'Neill now, and show him our choices." He pulled Daniel up by one arm, and then lifted his collection of games. Dragging a mumbling Daniel along behind him, his head still buried in the book he was reading, Teal'c began searching up and down the toy aisle for Jack.

They found Jack sitting near a trolley fiddling with the baseball mitt Evelyn had chosen. She looked so much like Charlie and seemed to have some of his personality and character as well.

"Where are Janet and the girls?" Daniel asked as he carefully placed the books in the trolley, Teal'c merely dumping his load on top.

"Janet took them off to the clothes section and told me we weren't to bother her. Something about gender appropriate or something." He hauled himself to his feet and look at the trolley. "Ok, we really need to go through this stuff." So they set to work unloading and sorting the collection.

"Do you know what size their feet are?" Janet shook her head, somewhat embarrassed while the sales girl measured Evelyn and Graces' feet.

"They'll need sneakers, sandals, boots, slippers, gumboots…oh and party shoes." Janet smiled as Graces' face lit up.

"I need 2 sneakers!" Evelyn cried, "baseball sneakers, for baseball." Janet looked at her.

"You play baseball?" The young girl nodded and pointed to her sister.

"Grace do ballet." _Now why am I not surprised? _ Janet thought, and took the girls over to the range the sales girl showed her. After picking the required shoes, which took about an hour, they moved to the clothes, which Janet had been secretly looking forward to.

"Ok, socks, underwear and pyjamas first."

With a slightly less full trolley, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c headed over to the story corner where Jack had agreed to meet Janet. After resting a while – they were all exhausted – he stood up.

"I have to go get beds, car seats etc, I'll meet you back here in an hour." Teal'c inclined his head while Daniel nodded his lamely, sinking into the couch.

"I hungry! Can we go McDonalds now?" They were picking out summer wear, the last on Janet's list and both girls were lying on the floor.

"Don't lie there, it's not clean. We're almost done." She piled the selection onto the trolley, and stood both girls up. " Evelyn, you'll need to go with daddy to get your baseball gear, because – " She was cut of by the young girl.

"Aunty Janet not do baseball." Evelyn giggled and Janet sighed,

"But we can still get your ballet outfit Grace, so lets go. I bet the boys are getting hungry, I could really go for a toasted roll right now." After picking out a pink leotard, pink stockings, pink slippers and on the insistence of the so-called 'expert sales person' a pink tie around and hair accessories to put Graces hair into a bun; the three of them made their way back to the story corner. Janet didn't complain when she saw the other trolley, simply too exhausted and fell down onto the spare couch, Evelyn and Grace snuggling into her. Daniel, who was feeling much more refreshed, came and sat by Janet.

"See we can do this all again when we have kids!" Janet was too tiered to hit him and just smiled. "I think you'd make a terrific mom," he whispered and her eyes widened; Daniel really _was_ serious!

"Then you have to marry me first." She relied softly, and gasped when she felt Daniel pushing something on her finger.

"I've been carrying it around for ages, waiting for the right time, and this is it. I love you." He looked slightly unsure of himself so Janet drew him in for a passionate kiss.

"It's always been the right time, I'll marry you." They smiled dumbly at each other.

"May I be the first to congratulate you Daniel and Janet Jackson." She scrunched up her nose. "Perhaps you would prefer Janet Fraiser-Jackson?" She smiled as Jack entered the scene.

"Well, all the beds and stuff is done and… hey! What'd I miss!"


	7. 6: Pt2 The Talk

6.2: The Talk

Sam was woken by two not-so-soft thumps on the bed, and opened her eyes to see Evelyn and Grace down by her feet.

"Mommy, we did shopping!" "I have new shoes and clothes and-" "Daddy got McDonalds and Uncle T had a Happy Meal!" The girls were full of chatter and Grace crawled up to Sam to whisper in her ear 'Uncle T likes little kids McDonalds.' She giggled and so did Sam.

"No giggling Colonel." She looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway and she smiled. "Did they wake you?" Sam shook her head.

"Enjoy the shopping spree sir? I hope you behaved." He walked over to her.

"Enjoy? Enjoy! Never had so much fun in my life, Carter." He cried sarcastically. "Next time you're taking them, I don't know how you and Janet managed it with Cassie, I'm exhausted!" As he finished the two were alerted to the sound of someone coming down the corridor, and at quiet a speed too.

"SAM!" Janet came through the door with her left hand extended in front of her. Sam's eyes widen as she spotted the ring, and she turned to Jack with a 'you-didn't-tell-me' look on her face, he simply grinned and stood up to allow room for Janet who was already pushing him out of the way.

"I think that's our que, come on kids, let's go help Uncle Danny and T with the new toys."

"I can't believe it! Well no, actually I can, Daniel's nuts over you. How did he pop the question?" Janet blushed.

"I was actually half asleep at the time. You and Jack are definitely going to have your hands full with those two." It was Sam's turn to blush. "He just said he'd been waiting for the right time, and this was it!" She sighed, blissfully happy. Sam smiled at her friend.

"Oh Janet, you would've married him the moment you two started dating!" Janet nodded then,

"Sam, will you be my matron of honour?" The pair hugged at Sam's 'I'd say so!' and quickly set about plans for the dress until it was time for Sam's anti-biotic and Janet left to tell Cassie.

"Sir?" It was six o'clock and Sam was woken again, this time by a hand on her shoulder. Grace and Evelyn were in their pyjamas.

"It's their bath time, I thought you might want to join us? Doc says you're allowed out of bed." True, it'd been 2 weeks now, her collarbone and wrist hadn't healed yet, but luckily both breaks were on the same side, so she wasn't immobile and her ankle was coming along nicely too, the fracture had been a mild one. Her abdomen was still tender from the internal bleeding. Jack helped her out of bed and she hobbled into the bathroom, onto a chair he'd placed there for her. After the bath was drawn, with bubbles, the twins hopped in and the atmosphere relaxed. "Do you want to do Grace's hair?" Sam nodded and Jack squeezed some shampoo into her hand and started on Evelyn's hair. It was lathered nicely when he looked over to Sam. True she was having a little difficulty, being one handed and all, but there was more than that to her timid touches.

" You won't break her Carter." He took her hand and applied more pressure. Sam lowered her head. "Carter?"

"I can't do this," was the whispered response. Sam washed her hand and sat back, smoothing the soap off Grace's forehead. "I don't know how to be a mom, how can I possibly look after them?" Jack was shocked. How could Sam see herself that way? Didn't see know how natural she was?

"One, you're not alone here Carter, I'll be with you every step of the way. Two, you're a fantastic mom! You're so natural with them. Take what you did just now. Without even thinking you wiped away the soap. You're always checking them over for bumps and bruises, watching what they eat, wanting to spend your entire day with them. That's what moms do." She smiled timidly, and Jack could see this had really been troubling her.

"Thankyou." She said quietly. The rest of 'bath-time' was spent in a comfortable atmosphere, Sam growing more confident and talk was of all sorts of things.

After Sam had said goodnight, Jack took the twins to his new quarters. Hammond had moved him to larger ones. He tucked them in and kissed them.

"Tomorrow, you'll be coming home with daddy. Mommy has to stay a bit longer so she can get better, but we can come and visit. Uncle T and Uncle Danny are coming too, so we can start painting your room." The girls nodded sleepily and he kissed them once more before returning to the infirmary.

"I thought you'd be back." Sam was awake.

"We need to talk." Sam nodded and Jack pulled up a chair. It was silent, neither knowing exactly where to start. " Ok, I'm just going to dive in with this. I think Evelyn and Grace should live with you." Sam was shocked.

"I want them to, but that's not fair. They're your children too, sir." She added softly, Jack stuck up a finger.

"Carter we're talking about our KIDS here, will ya stop with the sir? And I'll stop with the Carter." She nodded. "Sam, you're their mom and they need you, you need them. Somehow I don't think this panicking-when-you-can't-see-them thing, is going to go away fast. I'm not good with kids, look what happened to Charlie, I can't risk that happening again."

"S-Jack, don't you pull that bull-shit with me! Look at you and Cassie, and Merrin even. You are terrific with kids, what happened to Charlie is not your fault. You're the only man that I would want to father my children." It was hard to tell which person had the more shocked expression, Jack for hearing it, or Sam for saying it. She sighed, "I just…I just want it to be normal for them-" Jack gave her a sceptical look, "I mean their normal, how are we going to explain why we don't live together, why we live in separate houses? Neither of which were their original homes in the first place. I'll need someone home with me for the next 2mths anyway while my injuries heal." _Jack please…_ Jack looked down in his hands, he couldn't do this, flashes of Charlies limp body were already resurfacing, and he couldn't stand being with Sam and not being allowed to be a proper family.

"Sam, I don't know if I'm ready to be a family again, and we…that would be…hard." He struggled over the words but Sam understood. She placed her non-injured hand over his, studying his fingers.

"I don't know if I'm ready either, but please, let's just take these eight weeks and then make a decision?" Jack looked up to her pleading eyes and could do nothing but nod. _Ok, problem one solved, in a very unsolved way, _they both thought.

" So, the next…thing, there is something that you deserve to know Sam." She removed her hand and looked at him curiously. "Things haven't been easy with the presence of the twins. The president was not happy; especially when he found out we were the parents. Hammond had to pull a lot of strings-" Sam jumped in.

"Hammond?" Jack sighed.

"Given the situation, it's best if I step down and he is reinstated for now. Anyway, we managed to hold him, and an impending court marshal off until you were ready to talk. The information you gave us was enough to get our necks off the line. But of course there are still those who would like nothing better than us out." He held his breath and waited for Sam's wrath. It came soon enough.

"We could've lost our careers and reputation and you didn't tell me! If you had have said that I would've told you everything right away. Jesus Jack! Why didn't you say something!" Jack exploded,

"Because you weren't in any state to be told that! Do have any idea how many times we lost you? How many times you'd go into a panic attack about the girls? What would've happened if I told you what was going on? You're body and mind couldn't take any more stress, and you were far from being able to talk. I'm not sorry for not telling you then, but I wasn't going to keep it from you either." His voice softened greatly in the last sentence and most of the anger had dissipated from Sam's eyes, their blue now calm, instead of the electric they had turned.

"I'm sorry" "That was out of line." They both jumped in at once, and smiled.

"So we're not going to be court marshalled-"

"But it isn't going to be easy." Jack finished. _They'll never get my children; I'll kill them before they do. _ Sam thought and her heart rate increased slightly at acknowledgement of the threat to her family. Jack grabbed her hand.

"We'll keep them safe Sam, it's not going to be easy, but I promise I will do everything in my power to stop any harm coming to them." _Confession no.1 complete, both still alive. _

There was a long silence, in which both Sam and Jack thought about the future of their children and danger posed to them; Both comforting each other through silent touches, and utterings of 'it'll be alright' and 'we'll keep them safe, we'll manage'.

"Ok, this is a change of subject but what happened to the Tok'ra and Thor? Weren't they contacted a week ago?" She watched as brief anger flashed through Jack's eyes replaced by a seriousness she'd never seen before. "Jack?" He sat back.

"I was getting to that. It was a long meeting and there's another briefing tomorrow. Trust me there are a lot of shocks you're about to find out. I'm still reeling myself, and you'll understand more of the science revelations of this than I do. Just don't pass out or have a panic attack on me, cause Doc'll kill me."

"Tell me." Jack began.

_**Flashback**_

_" Sir, I'm just off to-"_

"_Greetings O'Neill, it has been some time." Jack stood with his mouth hanging open, his hand still ready to knock, staring at the grey alien seated in Hammond's office. _

"_Uh, yeah…"_

"_I apologise for my lateness, but I had important matters to attend to." By now Jack had recovered._

"_Oh that's alright buddy. I'm sure you've heard of the two new additions to the SGC? Adorable little things, you only missed the big occasion by oh, 2 weeks." Thor merely inclined his head._

"_Sit down Jack, we have a lot to discuss." At Hammond's words Jack took a seat, suddenly very uncomfortable with the seriousness in the room. Thor began._

"_As I was saying, I had important matters to attend too. I have already contacted the Tok'ra and informed them of the situation and everything that I'm now going to tell you. No doubt Colonel Carter has told you that the alternate reality she was sent to, was no ordinary one." At their nods he continued. "This was the only reality where these exact mixes and results of your and Colonel Carter's DNA would happen. Any other mixes, and the offspring, would not have the same abilities, potential or danger. This is why this reality has been safe guarded."_

"_Wait, safe guarded? How can you do that, and how did you know about it?" Jack did not like the direction this conversation was going in._

" _To shorten the explanations, the Asgaurd are the same in every reality, as in there are no duplicates of us, we are involved in every reality, similarly are the Ancients, there are no duplicates of them either. We discovered the twin's situation when they were born; any offspring of you and Colonel Carter are closely monitored because of the protein marker and the ancient gene. When we discovered the combination in this reality we realised that they would be a huge advantage to the Goa'uld and must be kept secret at all costs." Hammond, who had already been informed of the facts by Thor, was still reeling. Receiving the information a second time was no less shocking than the first. Glancing over at Jack he could tell he was feeling the same. _The fates have really got it in for this guy.

_"When we discovered that the Goa'uld had found out about the children, we intervened. Our attempt kept them at bay for a few years albeit kidnapping attempts-" _That's why Sam had been so fearful of letting them go, and the girls afraid of Teal'c, _"- but soon we had to retreat. There was nothing we could do." _Does Thor have any emotion?_ Was the thought crossing Jack's mind at Thor's matter-of-fact talk. _

"_Did they know all this?"_

"_The alternate you and Dr. Carter were aware only of the importance of their children, their single existence, and that they were protected by us. Of that I have told you, they knew nothing. But now, you do. If such an event was to happen, as it did, they had been instructed to send the children to another reality." Hammond ears pricked up._

"_It wasn't a random pick though was it? You somehow made it that General O'Neill and Dr. Carter would send them here." Thor bowed his head._

"_Correct, we gave them advanced knowledge of the Quantum mirror, before then they knew only as much as you did. We gave them a code they were to use, it was a code for your reality." _Jeez, thanks buddy! You know how difficult this is?_ Still, Jack was glad they had been sent here._

"_Anything else you like to tell us Thor, 'cause you're just full of surprises today." Jack commented sarcastically, Hammond glared._

"_Yes, O'Neill, there is one thing more…"_

**Present**

" We're now a protected reality, Evelyn and Grace are under the protection of the Asguard, and as a result of what happened before, the Ancients." Sam sat, dumbfounded for a very long time. The first thing she said however was not what Jack expected.

"It can't happen again." She whispered, "They can't just spend their lives being sent from reality to reality, they've already got two sets of parents as it is. What's wrong with the universe!" She shouted.

"Sam," he warned. " I know this is a lot to take in," she glared at him " but we can't change what happened, and we don't have that much power over what will. They're here now, it's happened and that's that. All we can do now, is raise them, protect them, and give them a home. As far as I'm concerned they belong to us, they are ours Sam. We just missed out on the fun that was involved." She blushed and he smiled, glad that she was starting to accept it, he knew this would be hard. It would be for a long time. _Confession 2 complete, with a very heavy load given._

" Now all that's done, I'm getting a headache you know?" Sam grinned.

"You and me both!"

"You still aren't due out for a while, I was going to take Evelyn and Grace home with me tomorrow and they can stay until you're out. All the furniture is done. There are two beds for you and two for me. Two car seats, we can share them. The problem is you've only got one spare bedroom and I've got two. Hammond thinks it's best if you stay with me for the eight weeks, there's more room at my place, and then when you're healed we can move half the stuff into your house." _He's just like a kid! I bet he'll play with the toys more than they will. He'll have there room decorated in not time._ Sam frowned and felt her confidence fade.

"Sam? Are you ok? If you don't want to do this it's fine, we'll figure out another way." She shook her head.

"You sound so excited, and all I am is nervous. I know you, you'll play with them all the time, and god knows you'll spoil them. I don't even know how to play! I won't know what to do with them; I won't know what to give them for dinner. I won't be able to do it! I want them with me, I love them I know I do, but at the same time I know I can't possibly raise them!" She covered her face with her hands. Jack slid further up the bed and pulled her hands off, she looked down so he tilted her chin up.

"Sam, Evelyn and Grace aren't aliens, they're just kids. I remember Sara going through this. She was constantly panicking over whether she'd be a good mom or not. You will be fine. Sure some things are difficult, we don't know everything, you learn as you go. I know how you are with Cassie, and when she was young. You're going to be a fine mom." Sam searched Jack's eyes and knew he meant it. Jack was always right. She'd trusted him before and she needed to trust him now. If he said she'd be a good mom, then she would be. _My daughters will be loved and I will protect them with everything that I have._

**AN:** And so the plot thickens evil cackle. I really proud of this chp; Well it's good isn't it? Isn't it? Oh well, I'm pretty sure I knocked at least some of you for a spin. RR!


	8. 7: Another Discovery

AN: Back again, hope you like this, sorry for the wait. I've just sent off my application for the U.S Air Force Academy, so I've been doing that these past to days. Fingers crossed that I get nominated! Now a HUGE thankyou to all my reviewers sticking it this far, hope I'm not boring you with this story. Bookworm37: LOL! Did you like the chocolate bar from chp3? Tahra: Yes am definitely finishing it off, have already written the last chapter. Liketoread: Thankyou sooooo much! Few commented on my Asguard and Ancient idea so I was worried. Thanks for the Thor tips as well hugs

7: Another Discovery

"Uncle Danny, can we get mommy now?" Grace was sitting on the bench in Daniels' lab, flicking through one of his many books. Evelyn was drawing on the floor.

"Not yet, remember we have to wait till Daddy calls. Ah! Evelyn put that down!" He grabbed the Mayan statue out of the 3 years olds' hands and placed it on a higher shelf. "What did I say about touching the artefacts in my lab?" He reminded the girl sternly. Evelyn stared at the floor and mumbled 'just rocks.'

"No, art-, atertacts." Grace stated with some difficulty. "Come read with me Evelyn, you can help with the words." The girl ducked around Daniel and climbed up onto the bench in response. Her sister had a large book open on her lap, dwarfing her with its size.

"What are you reading?" Daniel asked, playing along. The answer had him rushing over.

"The…old…"

"What! What are you reading?" He came around to look at the book.

"Hey those are my Ancient transcripts. You…you can read this, you can understand this?"

"Yes." Was the simple reply from the young girls.

"Hey Sam, we're just about ready to bust ya outta here. Can we talk?" Sam nodded and Jack sat on her bed and pulled a photograph out of his BDU shirt pocket. Sam gasped.

" I thought this was in the file…" She took the photo from Jacks' hands; it was the one Grace had had. Jack grinned triumphantly.

" The _original_ is in the file, I made a copy."

"Sir! You-"

"Ah! It's a photo that Grace and Evelyn know, and it's the only one they have of before." He pointed to the woman standing next to Jacob in the photo; she was leaning on a walking stick. "Is that your mother?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "She was still alive. The crash had occurred but instead of dying, she'd broken both her legs. The rift between Mark and dad never happened and we were one big happy family. "Jack reached for her hand and squeezed it in support.

"Jonas is there too."

"He was part of SG-1, Teal'c of course still a First Prime." They were cut off by a yelling of,

"JACK! SAM! You have to see this! This is amazing!" Daniel came skidding around the corner, Grace under one arm and Evelyn being dragged behind. He dropped them on the bed and popped the book down. "They can read." Sam only looked mildly shocked.

"Daniel, they ARE almost 4, some kids can read simple words about now."

"No, no!" He pushed his glasses up his nose. "They can read Ancient, not much, but they can read it. Show them kids!" Grace looked to Evelyn.

"This is 'The Old.' They lived on…" She struggled.

"Earth," Evelyn put in. "Then they went up." The girls looked at their parents expectantly. Sam stared, Jack's jaw dropped and Daniel should there proudly smirking.

"Told you." Jack glared.

"Always knew our kids would be smart." Only Daniel noticed the use of 'our,' Sam too busy processing the new information.

"Well they didn't get it from me!" Sam gestured to the children's reading.

Janet looked over the blood tests and brain scans again but shook her head.

"It's like I said at first Sir, the brain shows abnormal activity in the cerebellum (I hope I got that right) section and of course they have the ancient gene. I can only assume that is what is giving them the ability to read Ancient." General Hammond nodded.

"Well why can't I read Ancient then?" Jack asked, he was restless, hadn't he just got OUT of a meeting?

"Sir, the gene was _introduced_ to your DNA, Grace and Evelyn were _born_ with it. That makes quiet a difference as to its affects on and interaction with a person's brain and body functions." He sighed.

"Ok, can we please go now?" Hammond chuckled,

"Yes you can go son, I'll call if anything comes up." He left, and Janet went to prepare the meds that Sam would need to take home with her. She urged Sam to sit in the wheel chair but the Colonel insisted that she walk.

"Are we going home now daddy?" Evelyn asked as they rode up in the elevator.

"Yes sweetie, we're going home," Sam answered before Jack could speak. "Thank god." She muttered under her breath. Jack showed mock shock.

"What's this? Colonel Carter WANTS to leave the SGC premises, without order? I think we better get mommy back to the infirmary!" The girls giggled and Sam glared.

"You try spending like 3 weeks stuck in bed!" Jack coward behind Evelyn and Grace, and the lift was full of laughter as they reached the surface.

**3 Weeks Later**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jack was woken again, by Grace calling out for him and Sam. The girls still didn't sleep through the night, and he didn't blame them. Sam had had some nightmares and he wouldn't be surprised if the girls did too. He went to get up, and saw Sam run past the door. _She's going to exhaust herself,_ he thought He had no problem getting up to the twins, but Sam insisted she do it, even if he got there first, she'd come in too. As a result she had bags under her eyes, and was extremely tired. Jack understood, though. Sam was still very protective of the girls, and though she wouldn't admit it, he knew she did it to check that they were still there, still breathing, still safe. He heard footsteps as she returned to bed, but instead of heading to the guest room, the door of his own room opened.

Jack froze, what the hell was she doing? Sam walked over to the empty side of the bed and climbed him. He dared not breathe. _Saminmybed Saminmybed Saminmybed. _Oh this was SO not good. He listened and stared shell-shocked when he realized that she had fallen asleep practically the minute she put her head down. He allowed himself to breathe normally again. Sam was that exhausted that she hadn't even realised she was in the wrong room. He didn't want to wake her, so he just watched her. Jack could see the bags under her eyes even in the darkness of the room. Her hair was mess and instinctively he reached out to smooth it, but recoiled quickly when she leaned into the touch. He sighed. He was definitely not going to get any sleep tonight!

Jack awoke to a warm body pressed against him. Carefully he opened one eye and studied the woman next to him. _Shit._ Some time in the night both of them had migrated to the middle of the bed. Now, Sam was lying on her side, one leg tangled with his and her arm placed possessively over his chest. He in turn had one arm under her head and the other across her waist. _Shit, shit._ He started to think of ways to explain this when Sam stirred; she buried her face in his shoulder before pulling back and slowly opening her eyes. She looked at him confusingly before realization dawned and she leapt back with a yelp, promptly propelling herself off the side of the bed and into a not-so dignified heap on the floor. Jack heard her groan of pain.

"Sam!" He leant over and carefully pulled her back onto the bed. She shifted away from him and put her head in her hand while the other rubbed her stomach.

"I-I'm sorry sir…I- I don't know…" Jack sat next her.

"It's ok, Sam. You were probably so tired last night you came in here instead of going to the spare bedroom." He nuzzled her shoulder, before resting his chin on it. "I told you, you were exhausted. Please, let me get up to them?" Sam finally nodded. The sooner these weeks were up the better. It didn't matter how tired she was, Sam knew she wouldn't have gone into Jack's room by accident. Part of her wanted to, wanted to be with him, but she knew it was a bad idea. She didn't know if she was ready for a relationship with him, and besides that, they were still CO and 2IC. Even if she was completely willing, there was nothing they could do. Sam stood up abruptly,

"I sorry sir. It won't happen again." Leaving Jack a little taken aback by her sudden change in mood, she walked from the room. Jack groaned. _Shit._

_"What did you find out?" The voice was sharp and cold, the person belonging to it facing a wall. "Well!" It spat again. The man kneeling on the floor recoiled in fear._

"_They've-they've gone home. The-the chi-children can read Ancient sir." The figure with the cold voice span around but his face was covered in the darkness of the room._

"_Excellent," the voice resonated in the room. "You have completed your task. I have no need for you now." The person clicked their fingers and two soldiers entered from a side door. The man began to shake._

"_Wh-what do I do now?" He didn't like the look of the soliders, unlike anything he'd seen before. Covered from head to foot in black amour an eerie, blue light emitting from where the eyes should've been._

"_You do nothing."_


	9. 8: Table Manners

AN: Hi everyone! I can't believe this! First day back at school and I'm given an oral, creative task and in-class just from ONE of my English classes. I go to my other one and get a two-day in-class. I also have a maths and physics test coming up soon. It just gets better and better doesn't it? Anyway, as you know, s9 has only just started here. And they thought the Goa'uld were bad, that was just pre-school! Welcome to junior high!

Ok, before you read there are a few things in the reviews I need to clear up. **1:** There are three MAIN theoretical parts to The Universe; Parallel Universes, Alternate Realities and Dimensions. These are all DIFFERENT from one another. There will never be two EXACT same realities. There may be only small differences, like the building you're in is actually3cm wider in the AU, but they will never be EXACTLY the same. All the AU's exist in the same space as us. Due to the different vibrations of the particles in the other AU's we have no way of detecting them as of yet. Parallel universes are similar to AU's except in theory, we are able to visit these as they exsist in another part of space. Just beyond as far as our technology can reach; Each variation in Parallel Universes stem from variations in the initial arrangement of matter. Of course there are AU's for these as well, so you can imagine the comprehension of this idea. If you have more questions please ask, I'll try my best to answer them **2:** I'm not sure who the bad guy is yet, but it's from our reality. **3:** Yes I have written the last chapter, however I have not written all the ones in between.

Chp8: Table Manners

Sam laughed as she watched Jack and Evelyn play. They hadn't said anything more about last night, but at least the atmosphere wasn't uncomfortable any more. After breakfast they'd taken the girls to the park and were meeting Daniel and Teal'c later. Evelyn and Grace had grown accustomed to Teal'c now and no longer hesitated around him.

"ZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!" Jack swept Evelyn up into the air and spun her around, before placing her on his shoulders and heading towards Grace.

"Enemy at 2 o'clock Captain." Jack spoke into his pretend radio, and he zoomed down to Sam, who grabbed Grace and put her on her own shoulders.

"Quick Grace! Fighter plane!" They ran off Jack hot on their tail. Grace turned her upper body around and pretend-fired at Evelyn. At which jack banked steeply and Grace cheered. They continued in the chase until Sam felt her legs start to give. "Engine down Captain! We have to eject!"

"Eject! Eject!" Grace yelled and Sam placed her down.

"Quick Dad! They're escaping!" At his daughters orders Jack continued to chase Sam and Grace around the park, until they gained the playground. He placed Evelyn down and watched her and her sister, play up the invasion scene.

"They probably shouldn't being playing this at their age." Sam panted as she came to stand beside Jack. He shrugged.

"They're having fun." As they stood there, they didn't notice the flash of a camera from one of the bushes.

"No I'm CO, I'm bigger!" Evelyn was standing hands on hips, which her sister mimicked.

"I'm smarterer! I'm a scientist!" Sam giggled, at Jack's exclamation of 'D'oh' then.

"We're up against two scientists Evelyn, they're mad!" This earned him a poke in the ribs. "Help I'm being attacked!" He ran off and so began the chase. The children simply watched in amazement at the parents' antics.

"Oh no you don't O'Neill, you get back here!" Sam crash tackled him to the ground, forgetting her injuries. Her collarbone, ankle and wrist were healed but tender. However it was her abdomen that still hurt the most.

"Shit Sam, are you alright? Sorry, I forgot." Jack helped her sit up. She nodded conveying she was ok. When she looked up Jack's concerned face was only inches from hers.

_"Can you get them?" The radio crackled into life and he looked at it irritatingly. He still hadn't been paid. He looked back up towards the family in the park._

"_It's to risky, O'Neill and Carter aren't far enough away. I told you we needed a distraction."_

"_The master did not order one." The man resisted the urge to shout and growled into the device._

"_Hey, YOU hired ME. I'm the one who specialises in this; I suggest you listen to my suggestions. And if I'm not paid soon, you won't be getting many more of those either." He'd had almost enough of this crap. They were just two ids, what was so special about them. Probably bait for the adults. Though why the 'master' wanted info on Deep-space-whatever, was beyond him._

"_You will be paid when the mission is complete." He sighed and picked up the camera again._

Sam and Jack sat staring at each other. The squeals of laughter of their children slowly infiltrating their fogged brains. Sam leaned forward and placed a kick, chaste kiss on his lips.

"You're it." Then got up and ran. Jack sat dumbfounded for a second, then,

"Hey! No fair." He thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned to look. Nothing. He shrugged and went over to the others.

Sam and Jack carried a sleeping Evelyn and Grace into the house. They placed them gently on the beds and removed the girl's shoes and coats.

"We'll let them sleep till 3, otherwise they won't go to sleep later." Sam spoke as she kissed each of them and headed out the door after Jack. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, let's see what I've got in the fridge." After making two sandwiches Jack brought them into the living room only to find Sam asleep on the couch. He put the plates down quietly and pulled the rug over her. She stirred, but he smoothed her hair and she went back to sleep. He was starting to dread her moving back to her house. He loved her, there was no doubt about that, but he was confused as to what exactly he wanted. He was afraid of himself; of what he would feel-what he was starting to feel, again._ She has to do this. That way will both know what we really want. It will give her so much confidence, though, being on her own. Maybe she won't want to come back._ Jack shook his head and reached for his sandwich. Sam stirred again and sat up.

"How long was I out?" He handed her, her sandwich and smiled.

"Like 30mins, you need to get more sleep than that. Why don't you put your head down till Daniel and Teal'c get here?" They were coming around later for dinner. Sam was cooking.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Sam? Daniel and Teal'c are coming around for dinner. That ok?" He was standing outside the bathroom. She yelled from inside._

"_Sure, Evelyn and Grace are dying to see them. Don't worry, I'll cook." He gulped._

"_Carter? I really don't want to be spending this downtime being ill. I don't think Danny and T want to either." She stuck her head out the door, and again Jack gulped, but for a completely different reason this time._

"_I said I was a LOUSY cook sir, not that I couldn't cook. It'll be fine." _

**Present**

"Nice try sir," he glared. "Sorry, Jack. I'll sleep until 2, then I'm cooking." She got up and leant down to kiss him before she realised what she was doing. Sam said the only thing that came into her heard. "I'm going to bed now."

"Sweet dreams." They held eye contact for a little longer before she back up slowly and walked away. Jack stared after her. _Damm._ He shook his head and stood up, suddenly feeling the need to do something, and calm down his over-responding body.

Sam backed up slowly and walked away, using all her willpower not to break out into a run, and praying that Jack couldn't hear how hard her heart was pumping. _Just keep walking Sam, just keep walking._ Once she was in the hallway she let out the breath she'd been holding, and ran a hand through her hair. They couldn't do anything, she'd already told herself that. _Yeah, but that doesn't stop you wanting it. Face it girl, you WANTED to kiss him!_ Sam sighed, so maybe she knew what she wanted but what about Jack? There was Sara and Charlie, he may not be past that, he might not even feel _that_ way about her any more.

_I can get up_

_On the right side of the bed_

_But that won't stop the rain_

_From coming down on my head_

_I can live my life_

_Playing hide and seek_

_But when I look inside_

_It's hard to make believe,_

_Ah ah_

_'n lately_

_You seem so far away_

_I wish I could say something_

_But I don't know what to say_

_I can feel your eyes_

_I don't have to look at you_

_Boy, discontentment_

_Is-a-sneakin' through_

_You never really want anything_

_But what you really need is everything_

_I'll give you something only life can bring_

_The calm inside the storm_

_Love me a little, love me long_

_Wo yeah_

_The calm inside the storm_

_Love me a little, love me long_

_Don't you know_

_You should be holding me_

_But you're all locked inside_

_Why don't you throw me your keys_

_I'm like a rockin' ship_

_On your rollin' sea_

_You know crash lightnin'_

_Never frightens me, nah_

_...You never really wanted_

_But what you really needed_

_I wanna give you something_

_mmm... the calm inside the storm_

_Love me a little, love me long_

_Love me a little, love me long_

She checked on Evelyn and Grace as she walked to the spare room and smiled when she saw them sleeping. Turning around she winced as the movement caused pain to shoot across her abdomen. _Too much fun today,_ she thought and closed the door to her bedroom.

Jack had finished setting everything up in the kitchen for Sam. She'd left the recipe on the bench and he didn't want her bending and reaching up for the utensils. He'd noticed her grimaces of pain today and was concerned. He looked up at the clock; quarter past 2. He probably should wake Sam up. As he walked down the hall, he heard moaning and hurried to the guestroom. Sure enough it was Sam. The sheets were twisted and both pillows were on the floor. She wasn't sweating or calling out so Jack shook her gently.

"Sam? Time to wake up." She slowly opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw him. She went to sit up but groaned and grabbed her stomach. Jack quickly untangled the sheets from around her legs and helped her sit on the edge of the bed.

"Payback for all the running around today. I'll go get the meds, it's time for you dose anyway." She nodded and started to stand up. "Ah! Sit here and I'll get them. There's still plenty of time to cook." He brought her back a glass of water and 2 pills. Once they were swallowed Sam headed for the kitchen, Jack watching every step earning him a glare. He through up his hands in mock frustration and put the Simpsons on.

"So whatcha cooking?" Sam smiled to herself.

"Simpsons finished sir? It's Spaghetti Bolognaise." Jack looked shocked. " 'Lousy cook' does extend beyond MRE's and take-out you know." She slapped his finger away from the saucepan and gave him a spoon.

"Yum! Why can't you make this on missions?" He looked at the clock, just as the pair heard a patter of feet down the hall.

"Daddy? Mommy?" A very mussed-haired Evelyn peered around the corner, her face breaking into a smile when she saw her parents.

"Hey flossy-girl!" Sam called as the girl ran to her. She picked Evelyn up and hugged and kissed her. "Look what mommy's making. Spaghetti, do you want to try some?" Evelyn ate the meat sauce of the spoon, some of it dripping down her chin.

"Here." Jack handed Sam a tissue, then came around the bench. "Did my munchkin sleep well?" He asked and leaned over Sam's shoulder to kiss Evelyn. The family was soon complete as Grace appeared and grabbed onto Jack's legs. He bent down and picked her up to try the Bolognaise sauce. Laughter filled the house.

Janet turned in front of the mirror again. Sighing, she took off the top and tried on yet another one. She called to Daniel over her shoulder.

"What about this?" She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a red top with long sleeves.

"You look fine, we're only going to Sam and Jack's." She sent him a glare.

"Being a nurse doesn't give that much time for free dress you know! But thankyou." Janet leant forward to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her in response. It was starting to heat up as Janet pulled back. "Let's go now, all we'll never get out the door!" There was a groan as she left the room. They stopped by the mountain to pick up Teal'c and were soon on their way.

"Yes sir, I understand that. He's due back in a couple of days, I'll inform him then. Be sure to send the candidate along. Yes sir, goodbye." Hammond hung up the phone and sighed. Looking briefly around the room he memorized the already familiar features. "Walter!" Walter entered.

"Sir?"

"I want you to organise a meeting with the Tok'ra and Thor as soon as possible. Let me know when they arrive." With a nod Walter left. Hammond gathered the freshly printed files from his printer tray and began planning the meeting.

**AN:** I hope I haven't bored you, I just wanted to have some 'family' chps in here. Don't worry big things are coming. Sam's moving out soon remember? I wonder what on earth will happen? Innocent face


	10. 9: Table Manners With Company

**AN:** Oh gosh, where to start? Ok first I apologise for my 2 mistakes in the last chp. Janet is a doctor, not a nurse. Thankyou Scarletwitch0. The other mistake was not putting a disclaimer for the song and I'm very sorry for this. The song is entitled 'Calm Inside The Storm', by Cyndi Lauper and is a marvellous song; it is not mine.

The next HUGEMUNGOUS apology is for the long wait between updates. My internet crashed and has been crashed for a month. (I went INSANE!) But now it is back up and guess what? You guys get 3 chps! Are you happy? See I've been very busy without the internet. I hope you like them, oh and to all the romantics out there, scenes ARE coming.

Third thing; I OWN S9 ON DVD! THE TIN SET AND WITH A STARGATE PEN! Ok I'm calm now. Aussies get it before America LOL. Oooh and then there's the comp to win a signed portrait of Don. S Davis as 'General Hammond,' and a signed (by all cast) SG-1 script. Yes, we have a VERY happy girl down here. Ok, enough of my babbling; go read and review!

**9: Table Manners With Company**

"I get it!" Grace squealed as the doorbell went and ran off to open the door.

"Grace no!" Jack grabbed her before she reached the handle. She looked up, confused.

"It's just Aunty Janet."

"It might not be, you can't just go opening the door." He opened it and sure enough, there stood Daniel, Janet and Teal'c. "Hey guys come on in! Sam's cooking." The 3 groaned then silenced when they heard from the kitchen.

"I said 'lousy' not 'couldn't', jeez thanks Jack!" Jack rolled his eyes and motioned for the party to enter.

"Aunty Janet!" Grace jumped up and down excitedly and Evelyn soon wondered into the hall.

"Hey sweetie, look what I brought." Janet opened the box she was holding to reveal a chocolate cake. Jack grinned and so did Evelyn. _Like father, like daughter,_ Janet thought, pulling the box away from Jack who was trying to steal some icing. She headed into the kitchen to help Sam, while Daniel and Teal'c were dragged away to watch _'Sleeping Beauty' _with the girls.

"Has O'Neill not introduced them Star Wars yet, Daniel Jackson?"

Janet helped Sam get the table set, and wisely said nothing about the cooking. Though from the smell it HAD to be good! Sam had a frown on her face and Janet became worried, she knew that look.

"What's wrong Sam?" In response her friend looked up startled and looked away quickly. Janet wasn't going to let it go however, "You'll be moving out in a couple of days won't you?"

"It's nothing." Well ok she'd obviously hit the nail on the head, but Janet was cut off before she could even begin another question.

"Where's Cassie?" She glared at the top of Sam's head at the obvious change of subject, but played along.

"Oh, she had to work a little later today, but she'll be coming, probably about 6:30?"

"Good, Evelyn and Grace will get to see her before they go to bed." They'd finished setting the table, so Sam started serving while Janet went to call the others for dinner.

" Oh come on! Do we HAVE to bring that story up?" The adults were still sitting around the table, well all of them except for Teal'c who was rather enjoying the rest of _'Sleeping Beauty'_ with the girls.

"Yes, I believe its necessary sir." Sam was smirking at Jack's mock glare, but then he grinned and Sam's smirk dropped.

"True, I guess we all have stories of that kind…"

"Sir-"

"Oh yes, remember that time on P4X 595?" At this Sam shouted 'cake' and jumped up to get it, promptly setting off laughter as the group remembered THAT particular incident. However, Jack ordered everyone to behave when Sam threatened him with no cake. It was about this time that Cassie showed up.

"Hey Cass, you're just in time for cake-" Jack was cut off.

"Where are they? Where are my cousins?" Cassie brushed passed Jack and into the living room, out of which squeals could soon be heard.

"Good to see you too." Grumbled Jack as he followed her. Cassie had bought Evelyn and Grace each a set of crayons and a colouring book, eliciting even more squeals until Sam came in and said it was bath-time.

"Can I help with the bath?" Sam nodded and Cassie ushered the twins into the bathroom while she got out their clothes. "It's ok, you go sit down with the others, and I'll bath them. This is the first time I've met them." Sam nodded in understanding and left Cassie with the girls.

"Where's Cass?" Jack asked over the back of the sofa, they were now watching Star Wars on the insistence of Teal'c. 'You'd think he'd be over it by now,' Jack had commented while he'd put it on.

"She wanted to stay with Evelyn and Grace, this is the first time she's met them. I'll put her dinner in the oven." Jack grabbed her arm as she turned to the kitchen and yanked her down beside him.

"You've been running around all night! Just sit down, I'll do it." Janet and Daniel shared a knowing look as Sam smiled and Jack went into the kitchen. Janet could see the struggle in Sam, she'd known about the Colonels feelings for a long time; practically from the second year she'd been working at the SGC. She wished Sam would just take the leap, but knew that her friend would come to her own decision in time.

"Hey Sam, Cass and I always go for a bike ride on Sunday. I was thinking since you're moving out on Thursday and you'll probably want some time to get the house settle, Cass and I could take Evelyn and Grace with us. We'll rent out some bike seats and helmets." Sam hesitated a bit, she was still wary of the girls being out of her care. Jack had heard the suggestion and answered.

"That'd be a great idea. The kids will love it. It'll give you time to get some work done Carter. Cause I know how much you like having _fun._" Jack punctuated the last word making Sam blush and the others laugh. _It's one day, what could happen?_ _A lot_, replied the voice, but Sam ignored it. She couldn't stay like this; she'd end up smothering her daughters.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

After the twins had gone to bed, the group made their departures; Cassie was talking non-stop. She was verging on 20, but some things brought her back down about 10 yrs, meeting her cousins for instance. She was wise enough to lay off the innuendo on Sam and Jack, but shared the hope of her mother, that this would bring Sam and Jack together. As they walked out the door, Daniel pulled Jack aside.

"Daniel?"

"Jack, Hammond wanted me to pass on a message. He's finished speaking with the president and a few other people, and things still aren't that favourable.

"Kinda figured that Danny, the big hint being that I suddenly have kids with my 2IC." Daniel sighed.

"Jack I'm serious, Hammond wants you to come in after Sam moves out. He wants to talk to you about the options."

"Options?" Daniel was already heading for the car. "Daniel!"

"Thanks for tonight Jack, see you later!" And with that he pulled out of the driveway and into the street. Sam was already back in the house, and Jack took a moment to look up at the sky.

"Ya wanna throw me and hint here!"

**AN:** Oh I'm feeling soooo good right now. I've had a TERRIFIC idea for who the bad guy is, and it isn't going to be straightforward. Wonder who it is? Innocent face


	11. 10: Attempt 1

**AN:** Hi guys! I didn't get as many reviews for the last chp, but I guess that's cause I was away for so long. Anyway I hope you are still enjoying it, and thanks for all those who reviewed and took the time to tell me about the 220th ep. I can't believe the shower scene! I can't wait to see it, which will be tomorrow. My friend's - Gwyneth Valora - dad managed to download it so I'm getting a copy! SQUEEEEEEEEE Oh, and for those of you who are like me and get a bit teary over emotional scenes, grab a tissue.

**10: Attempt 1 **

Sam poured herself a cup of coffee and took a moment to appreciate the silence in the house. Evelyn and Grace were having their midday nap and Sam was planing on using her time wisely; they only slept for about 3 hours. She'd been in her house for 3 days now, having moved out of Jack's on Thursday. That had been harder than she'd thought. She had got so accustomed to Jack's house and his constant presence, that her house felt cold and very empty, even though she had her daughters. Sam knew she had to do this though; she wanted to prove to herself that she could be a mother, and she hadn't been bad. The first day had been full of unpacking, sorting and cleaning, the pain bothering her abdomen having gone away; she'd obviously been over-stretching. Then she'd taken Evelyn and Grace out to do the groceries and that had been the first challenge; Sam had had to return to the house twice before she had everything she needed, and then Grace had become grisly in the supermarket. But loud crying was something that Sam decided she would just have to get used to. She'd also learnt that logic just didn't fit with motherhood. It wasn't some maths or science problem to fix, and there wasn't an equation for it either. When she went out, the best thing was just to take half the house with her, covering every possibility, including the impossibilities. Most of all, Sam was learning to trust her instinct. By Saturday she was dammed pleased with herself.

Again Sam's thoughts drifted to Jack. The day of the move had been quiet between the two of them, but with all the jobs that had to be done there'd been plenty of distractions. Evelyn and Grace had been told about the move well in advance. They were confused at first, but soon accepted it. _"Daddy has to go away for a few days, so we're going to move to mommy's house. We'll see daddy soon." _God that had been hard! Jack had told her the evening before that he had a few things to do and would be gone for a few days.

_**Flashback**_

_They sat quietly on the couch drinking beer. Sam didn't like to drink in front of Evelyn and Grace, so they saved it for after the girls had gone to bed. _

"_Sam, I need to tell you something." She felt her stomach drop instantly; she knew that tone. That tone meant seriousness and usually something not so good. Sam put her bottle down. "I…I have a few things I need to do…out of town. I need a few days and I was thinking since you're moving tomorrow it'd be a good time to go. Evelyn and Grace will be able to spend some time with you, and you can be their mom." Sam looked down, a bit disheartened that he was going to be away. A small panic started in her stomach. _

"_Is everything ok? I… I don't want you to go." She blushed, but it was the truth. She really didn't want him to go anywhere._

"_Everything is fine. You'll be ok Sam, you're a great mom and perfectly capable of looking after our daughters. I really need to go. I'm not leaving you, I'll be back in a few days, and I'll come straight to your place."_

"_What if something happens? I don't know if I can protect them-" She was getting worked up and Jack put her hands in his to comfort her._

"_Sam we've been through this. You will be fine. This is what you need. You don't believe me when I tell you, so do it; show yourself what you can do. I promise you that everything is ok, I just have a bit of unfinished business and things to sort out." She sighed, and Jack let out a breath. This wasn't easy, but he really needed to do this. Plus, it would convince Sam that she was a perfectly capable mother._

"_Ok, if you need to go, go." She got up and Jack could sense her recoiling._

"_You'll have my number Sam, you call me if you need to. Anytime, ok?"_

"_I'll be fine Jack."_

**Present**

And she had been fine, just like Jack said but that didn't stop her from missing him though. He hadn't called and she wanted to call him, but felt that if she did she'd pour her soul out to him on the phone and she wasn't ready for that yet. Her laptop beeped, reminding her that she had work to do. There was analysis of gate diagnostics due and her report on the twins' appearance needed to be finished. Truth be told, Sam was finding _that_ one uncomfortable. It was like she was submitting her journal entry - a report about her 'family,' there had to be a line somewhere. Glancing again at the phone and repressing the urge to call Jack, Sam sat down and got to work.

**Minnesota – The Cabin**

Jack put down his paintbrush and admired his handiwork. Three walls had been painted and he had one more to do; He wondered if he'd have enough time as he'd promised Sam he'd only be gone a few days. Coming up here had been painful -yes, he loved the cabin, but the reason he was up here was Charlie. Again his eyes drifted to the cupboard behind him; Charlie's stuff was in there. Jack wasn't sure if he was ready to touch that yet. Having Evelyn and Grace suddenly in his life had made him think about a lot of things, mainly his last marriage and Charlie. If he was going to make a proper go of his second chance, he needed closure. Closer meant visiting Charlie and going to see Sara. _That_ was going to be one hell of a conversation. Packing up the paints he prepped himself for the first step. _This is reality, I'm sorry Charlie but you're gone from this world, I will never forgive myself for that, but you are the only one you can free me._

Pulling up at the gate to the cemetery Jack took a deep breath. It had been a long time since he'd visited Charlie. His legs felt like lead but the thought that Charlie might be waiting drew him from the car, and Jack found himself walking through the familiar rows of headstones. Charlie's was overlooking a stream that ran at the back of the cemetery; Jack and Sara had chosen this spot because the river linked to the lake at the cabin. Sara said it was so Charlie would be able to find his way to the cabin by himself. Jack sniffed.

"Hey Charlie, long time no see hey?" Jack felt weird so he sat down, his view only of the writing.

_Our Beautiful Charlie, gone to play the Big Game in the Sky._

_Forever Loved and Missed_

_Son of Johnathon and Sara O'Neill_

Looking up at the sky Jack tried to compose himself. "Up there you see everything, so you probably already know all about my job. Pretty cool huh kid? If you know that you probably know a lot of other things. Like Sam. Charlie I loved your mother very much, and I still love her. No one can take her place. But you know what? A few years ago I discovered another place in my heart. It surprised me because I thought I had no heart after you died. Sam changed all of that." Jack soon forgot where he was, all he saw were his memories of Charlie; he was talking to him. "Sam's amazing Charlie. She's beautiful, smart, caring and she's had my heart for a long time. I know you would've liked her, I love her very much Charlie." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. "This is Sam see? She's not mine though, but you'd know all about that wouldn't you. Something happened a while ago and I'd like you to meet your little twin sisters Evelyn and Grace." He'd pulled out another photo and in his mind Charlie was smiling at it.

"They're really cute huh? A lot of weird things happen in my job and this is one of them. These girls are mine and Sam's kids. Sam found them in- well you know where, I have to watch what I say in public. Anyway, they're with Sam and I now, I'm painting up the old basement at the cabin for them. Your pictures are still up; your rockets and planes. Evelyn and Grace love to draw, and I can't wait to tell them about you. I want to bring them here and show them how to fish, just like I taught you. I hope you'll watch over them, visit them in their dreams and tell them who you are. See they've got heightened ESP or something." Jack laughed out loud. "What am I saying? You've probably been yakking to them already haven't you? I'll bring them up here sometime, when the time's right. First I have to sort my life out, see if I'm lucky enough to have Sam a part of that." He stood up dusting himself down. Moving his finger over Charlie's inscribed name, Jack gave his farewell just like always, "Stream goes to the cabin. Drop by some time kid." That done he turned and worked slowly back to car. His chest felt suddenly lighter, he would come and talk to Charlie more often now.

**Colorado**

Sam packed two lunches for the girls and after a moments' thought, grabbed a toy for each. Janet and Cassie would be here in an hour to take Evelyn and Grace cycling. _Maybe we should get them a bike each for their birthday._ She started at the sharp cry of 'Mommy' and ran down the hall to find Evelyn sitting on her bed, head on her knees and eyes squeezed tight. Sam wrapped her arms tightly around the small girl and brought her into her lap. Grace had woken up at her sisters' cry and walked over to her mother.

"Evelyn had a bad dream mommy." Sam nodded and continued to soothe her daughter. "It's ok Everyn, Uncle T is good person." Sam smiled at Graces' pronunciation of her sisters' name.

"Do you want to tell mommy about your dream?" Evelyn sniffed and buried her head deeper into Sam's chest. She looked to Grace for an explanation. With the girls heightened ESP, Sam and Jack had soon discovered the knack the children had for sensing the others feelings and even seemed able to have conversations through their minds. Now if one girl wouldn't talk, Sam simply looked to the other.

"Bad Teal'c took Evelyn away from mommy. Bad Teal'c hurt Evelyn." Sam felt the prick of tears at the back of her eyes. Her alternate self had told Sam about attempts to take the children. Some of the Jaffa had managed to kidnap Evelyn, and in their haste had broken the little girls' wrist. Sam shuddered at the thought, the only injuries a child as young as these should have, were bumps and bruises from falling over. The girls had been told about the Jaffa, and about Teal'c, so that they would know him if they saw him and be able to yell. So naturally, anything bad they related to him. Sam stood up and took the girls into the living room.

"Everything is alright now. You're very brave. Now let's get dressed, because Aunty Janet and Cassie are going to be here soon to take you cycling!" Her daughters smiled and Sam was at peace.

"Ok, I've packed their lunch and drink bottles. Oh and there's a spare change of clothing for each of them in anything happens. And make sure they go to the bathroom before and after lunch." Sam said as Janet took the bag from her hands; Cassie was putting helmets on the twins.

"Sam I do know what I'm doing, I did raise Cassie." She smiled; who knew Sam could be such a worrier? She understood her concerns though, Janet had had the same fears when she brought Cassie home.

"Sorry Janet, I just can't help but worry. You'll be back by 4?" Cassie entered the kitchen with Grace and Evelyn behind her.

"Yes Sam, will be back by 4, now will you relax?" The girl exclaimed, Sam sighed. "Good, ok now lets go!" Waving them off at the door, Sam decided she'd go to the mountain and catch up on some work. She shouted this to Janet who waved in acknowledgement, before pulling put of the driveway with two very excited girls in the back.

**Minnesota**

Back at the cabin Jack had put another coat on the walls, only one more to go and all the major painting would be done. Luckily everything else he planned for this room, he already had. He couldn't wait to bring Evelyn and Grace up here, he was also anxious to see Sam's reaction. There wasn't anything to occupy him now, and the phone was painfully obvious in his sights. Jack had been going to ring Sara but every time he reached for the phone, his courage disappeared. He had to do this! Jack strode over to the phone, picked it up and began dialling before he could chicken out. A few seconds later, he heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Sara, who's calling?"

"Sara?"

"Jack?" Sara was clearly as shocked as he was. "Oh my god, Jack! How are you?" There was a silence before he answered,

"Good actually, I'm at the cabin at the moment. How've you been Sara?"

"Good too, it's a good thing you called now. I'm moving in a few days." She sounded as though she was smiling. "It's not out of the state or anything, just another suburb. I was going to call you, see if you wanted anything of Charlies'." The silence was a sad one this time.

"You're moving? I was wondering if I could come and see you, I… I went to visit Charlie today. I'd love to look at Charlies' things again. Actually I have news for you too, but I'd rather do it face to face." Sara sighed on the other end, now he was ready to talk? Well, she was moving on, so maybe it would be a good thing.

"Ok Jack, is tomorrow ok?"

Jack rubbed a hand over his face. The call to Sara hadn't been quiet as difficult as he'd imagined, but now it was done he was feeling nervous all over again. Sara was moving? She'd sounded cheery on the phone too and he wondered how much she'd moved on. The phone rang.

"O'Neill."

"Jack, how are you?" He almost dropped the phone.

"Sir!" He heard the general chuckling on the other end.

"Getting a lot done? How's Sara?" Jack stared at the phone in disbelief, was there ANYTHING this man didn't know?

"Sir-"

"It's alright, I know what you're doing son, good on you. It's about damm time. I just called to see if Daniel passed on his message?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Like to give me a hint sir?"

"It's George, and try the words Kinsey fans." Jack swore.

"Exactly, when you're finished I'd like you to come down, I've found some options."

"3 days."

"See you then." Hammond hung up and Jack swore again. _Son of a… can't those political bastards lay off?_ He knew that Hammond would've fought hard and the options he had would be the best on offer.

**Colorado**

"Faster Aunty Janet, faster!" Evelyn was urging as they raced at what Janet deemed fast enough, through the park. Cassie was in front and laughing along with Grace. What happened next was too fast for comprehension. Cassie heard a scream in her mind and skidded to halt to hear Evelyn scream for real. She turned just in time to see the bike enter a death wobble, before flinging sideways, and her mom and cousin slide across the gravel.

"MOM!" She screamed.

Janet cried out as her jaw made contact with the ground, the impact ricocheting up her skull. _That'll bring on a concussion, _her head pounded as she slowly sat up. Cassie was running towards her, Grace in her arms.

"MOM! Mom are you ok?" She flung her arms around Janet.

"Yeah, just a rather large bump, it's ok Cass. Wait, where's Evelyn!" Janet turned around and saw Evelyn on the ground. She wasn't moving. "EVELYN!" She stumbled over as best she could, anxiously checking for a pulse. The girl's eyes opened.

"Mommy said not to move until someone came for me. Jaffa will think I'm dead." Janet almost cried with relief and hugged the child close to her.

"What happened?" Cassie was picking up Janet's bike and checking it over.

"I must have slipped on something." Cassie went up the path to check, but came back shaking her head.

"There's nothing _TO_ slip on." She eyed the bushes, which were swinging from the breeze. Janet followed her daughters' gaze and they locked eyes. There was no wind today. Cassie understood the danger her cousins were in from organizations like the NID, she was under the same danger, but had simply learned to live with it. Only occasionally would the fear overwhelm her.

"Cassie get on the bike and head for the car park."

"Mom-"

"Now Cass, I'm dizzy. I'll have to follow you." After putting the girls back in their seats, the pair rode off carefully, Janet trying to keep a straight line behind Cassie. Evelyn strained up to whisper in Janet's ear,

"Someone pushed me."

"Cass you're gonna have to drive, I think I have concussion. We need to go to the base, I didn't slip, I think someone made grab for Evelyn, there was weight on the back of the bike when I went over." Cassie started the engine and drove off, constantly checking the rear view mirror to make sure they weren't being followed.

"_Fuck, I missed them!" The man was cradling his arm; the hand was bent at an odd angle. He reached for his radio. "I missed them, the kid screamed and I fell into the bike." There was a crackling while he waited for a response._

"_The master will be displeased."_

"_Yeah well you can fuck the master, I think I've broken my wrist. I told you last time; we're going to do this my way. No money, no kids."_

"_Meet us back at the truck. We will fix your wrist." The radio clicked off. The man grumbled and got up, checking the pathway before emerging from the bushes and heading up the hill._

"I heard her scream." They were well on the highway now; Cassie was staring ahead.

"I think we all did." The young woman shook her head.

"No mom, in my head. I heard her scream in my head, that's why I stopped. Then when I turned she was screaming for real." Janet looked over at the girls in the back.

"Well, they do have heightened ESP abilities, I wouldn't be surprised if they can communicate with us through their minds, Sam said that was happening a lot at home." She looked out the windows and cursed herself._ I was supposed to look after them. God, they're not even safe with me. This will set Sam back a good few weeks._

"It'll be ok mom. We just gotta work out who's after them, any luck and they'll be the same ones who want me."

**Out of Town**

Jack looked at the house in front of him. It was just the same as it was 10yrs ago. Charlies' bike was still at the gate, as if he'd be playing in the backyard. Taking a breath, Jack walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Sara soon answered.

"Hey Jack, come in." He followed her into the living room. "Do you want a drink?"

"Oh, um…water would be nice, thanks." She smiled and went into the kitchen. Jack took the time to walk around the room and look at the photos. Most of them had Charlie in them with the family. He realised that Sara's dad might still be living here and wondered if her mom was still alive.

"Here you go." Sara handed him the glass and sat down on the couch. "You said you had news?" That's right, straight to point, Sara had never been one to beat around the bush.

"Yes, but first I'd like to talk a bit about Charlie, and to tell you about my job.

"Jack, I don't want to know about your job." Her voice was tired, they'd tried this conversation many times before.

"I know, but it's the only way I can explain everything else. I work for a top secret organization called Stargate Command…"

**Colorado**

_Colonel Carter to the infirmary, Colonel Carter to the infirmary. _ The klaxons started blaring towards the end, creating havoc as she tried to make her way down the corridors. Sam was puzzled as to why she was being called - she didn't fix things in the infirmary! As she rounded the doors she froze. Hammond was on the phone with a grim look, and Janet was sitting on one of the beds being seen to by a nurse. Cassie was holding Grace, and Evelyn was having antiseptic applied to her knee.

"What happened?" Sam rushed over to Cass, quickly taking Grace.

"First, we're all ok. Mom's got mild concussion from coming off the bike and Evelyn just has a few grazes." Cassie answered. "We were riding in the park when mom's bike spun out. Someone tried to take Evelyn off the back. We didn't see anyone though, I think once they missed Evelyn they just kept going to the bushes on the other side." Sam looked at her. "Evelyn said someone pushed her, I'm not just taking a wild guess here."

"Someone…someone tried to take them?" Sam said quietly and lowered herself onto the bed.

"General Hammond's on the phone to the president now, we think it was probably the NID." Sam looked up at Cassie.

"Are you ok? It must have shaken you up a bit." The young woman shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm in just as much danger as they are, you get used to it."

"Sam, you were right about Evelyn and Grace being able to speak through their minds." Janet was resting back on the bed. "Cassie said she heard Evelyn scream before she actually did." Sam turned to her friend.

"Oh my god Janet, are you ok?" Janet smiled and waved her hand.

"Just mild concussion. You should ring Jack, he'll want to know."

**Minnesota**

Jack had just got in when his cell rang. The meeting with Sara had been good, they'd both been able to get a lot off their chests, and were slowly repairing their friendship. He had looked at Charlies stuff, and asked for the baseball bat; he already had Charlies glove and ball. Sara was taking the rest with her when she moved, turned out she was moving in with her new partner. They'd been together for 4yrs and Jack was happy for her, he'd always hoped she would find love again. However, he had sworn to beat the crap out of the guy should he hurt Sara. She'd laughed when he said that; it's been good to here her laugh again.

As for the Stargate, she'd taken the new information calmly; being married to Jack had prepared her for anything. She was happy for Jack when he told her about Sam and urged him to do something. She'd also asked if she could meet Evelyn and Grace in the future, when things were more healed between her and Jack. He'd agreed, saying he'd like her to meet Sam as well. All in all, Jack was dammed pleased with himself and was planning on having some cake, until he thought of Daniel. Daniel deserved to know what Jack had done today; after all, it was him that had kept him from pulling the trigger on his own head in those early days. He'd save the cake for then.

"O'Neill." He said, flipping his phone open.

"Sir, it's me." Jack sensed the concern in Sam's voice immediately.

"What happened Sam?"

"Janet and Cassie took Evelyn and Grace for a ride today. Someone tried to take Evelyn of the back of the bike." She rushed on before Jack could speak. "They're all fine, a few grazes and Janet has mild concussion from when she hit the ground. No one saw the person, but Hammonds' talked with the president. He thinks it might've been the NID." Jack let out a breath, and suppressed the anger at the fact that anyone would dare touch his daughters.

"Do you want me to come in?" he wanted to run there now, but this was Sam's court. He wouldn't be hurt if Sam said no; if she could do this he knew she wouldn't have any more doubts about her ability to raise the girls. There was a pause on the other end.

"No, no it's ok. I'll be fine, Hammond wants us to stay here tonight and then I'll take them home. You're coming home soon anyway. Is everything ok?"

"Just fine Sam. Now are you sure? Cause I'll get in the car right now if-"

"I'll be fine Jack." And she would be.

**AN:** Well, that was long, did you like it? Too much, too little? Hope it wasn't too confusing.


	12. 11: Options

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews guys! Bookworm37? Man you have to be a physic! Last time you hit it right on the head and this time one of your answers is half right! Chocolate bar for bookworm! Oh and apologies guys, apparently I wrote 220 ep? Sorry that's a typo I meant the 200th ep. I've watched it now! And I understand why some of you were disappointed, I'm in that boat too. Still it was funny. I live in hope! Ok now you'll have to excuse me for a bit, I have truckloads of work so this will be the last update for a little while, give me till mid September ok? And yes, after you find the end of this chp you are free to pelt me with fruit LOL.

**11: Options**

Jack knocked on the door before entering and Hammond waved him into the seat while he finished talking on the phone. He hung up.

"Nice to see you Jack. Have a good down time?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Jack I'm practically the same rank as you, it's George." The men smiled at each other before Hammond turned serious. "I know you're probably anxious to see Evelyn and Grace so I'll get straight to the point. The president has decided that for safety of you, your family and just general best interests, that you would be taken off SG-1." Jack sighed, he'd known this was coming but it didn't make it any easier. "However, at this point he believes that it's not necessary to remove you from the military, but you will go back to the rank of Lt. Colonel."

"Oh great, Sam will have a field day with that one." He mumbled, Hammond waited for him to finish.

"We've made a new role for you Jack. You will be the Ambassador for Earth. We figure it's a better idea that it's someone already involved in the program. The event with the civilian, Joe I'm sure you'll remember, was a disaster." Jack took a moment to absorb the information. Ambassador? Was the President sick?

"So let me get this straight. The president wants me, Mr Big Mouth, to be the negotiator, ambassador and basically good wills person for earth! Is the President sick sir?" Hammond chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I imagine you want to know what will happen to Lt. Colonel Carter?" He nodded.

"The president sees no reason to remove her from SG-1, but that if she's wants to transfer she may. Children change your mind on a lot of things and I won't be surprised if she moves off the team." Jack agreed. "There is also a proposal from Area 51, but no surprise there – they've always been after our scientist."

"I kinda thought that. Does she know about any of this yet?" Hammond shook his head,

"No, I thought I'd leave that up to you, take few days before telling her if you want." Jack stood up to leave,

"One more thing Jack, I'd like to introduce you to General Landry." A tall, older man entered the room at which Jack stood and saluted. The man, who Jack guessed was probably the same age as Hammond, saluted and then extended his hand in greeting.

"I'm finally meeting the famous Jack O'Neill. I heard a lot of good things about you, though I'm disappointed you won't be on SG-1 anymore."

"Well, thankyou sir." He turned to Hammond for an explanation.

"Take a seat gentlemen. General Landry will be taking my position at the end of this year all going well. He'll be the new commander and I'd like it f you stayed as 2IC Colonel." Jack eyed the new General, sizing him up and decided that he'd be alright.

"You can't get rid of me that fast sir. I'm the only qualified sarcastic second around these parts." They chuckled and after further discussion of the changes coming, Jack was excused.

As he drove out of the complex, Jack again became worried. Sam had sounded fine on the phone but he wanted to make sure. His heart had plummeted when he'd received the phone call a few days ago. They hadn't got any further with the investigation, the NID denying they had any interest. Anyway, if it was a rouge group there was little chance of catching them. He drove on, anxious to see them - anxious to see Sam.

"Come on, time to get out, Daddy will be here soon!" Sam couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice as she dried Grace from the bath. Jack had phoned saying he was coming tonight and to be honest, she couldn't wait. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she had missed him. She wondered how he'd react when he saw her; her routine with Grace and Evelyn was well set and she'd found herself to be quiet an apt mother - Jack had been right. Looking back now it seemed silly to have been nervous. Grace insisted on dressing herself, so Sam began the task of coaxing Evelyn out of the bath. Yes coaxing. It turned out that this particular little lady loved her baths, and getting her out of one was always a long procedure. "Please Evelyn, daddy's going to be here really soon, we can't have you still in the bath." As if on cue the doorbell went.

"Daddy!" Evelyn yelled jumping up. Sam quickly wrapped her in a towel, picked her up and headed for the door. Straightening herself up a bit, Sam turned the handle and was immediately engulfed in Jack's arms.

Sam giggled, "It's good to see you too, sir." He gave her a look, "Jack. It's good to see you Jack." He grabbed her chin in his hand.

"Are you ok?" Sam was momentarily taken a back, he was searching her eyes for something, but she didn't know what.

"Yes, I fine Jack." It came out as a mere whisper and Jack wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?" Sam gently placed a hand on his arm.

"Yes Jack, I'm fine. We're all ok and you're home. Everything's fine." With one last search in her eyes, the moment was broken and Jack dropped his hand.

"Hey kids! Did you miss your old man?" Evelyn and Grace ran up to him and he swung them around, walking down the hall. Sam hesitated before following them, her face still tingling from his breath. He looked up as she came in.

"I know they've probably eaten but I wasn't sure about you. I bought Chinese just in case." She smiled, and went into the kitchen to grab some drinks, then passed Jack Evelyn's pyjamas.

"Daddy, why is everything different?" The 3 of them had been deep in conversation of the girls' adventures when Evelyn asked the question. Sam paused in the doorway and Jack turned to his young daughter,

"What do you mean munchkin?" Evelyn sighed as if the answer was all too obvious.

"Why can we not go to cabin? Why you not live with us?" Her father grimaced.

"Evelyn, I promise I will take all of you up to the cabin very soon. While daddy and mommy are still working we have to live like this. Both of us are very busy."

"But why daddy?" Apparently Grace was in on the interrogation as well and Sam decided it was time to intervene.

"Mommy and daddy do different work and different times, so it is very hard to live in the same house." The twins seemed ready with another onslaught but Jack jumped in.

"It's almost bedtime you two, how about a story?"

"…what could possibly be worse than you Buzz?" _Woof, woof!_ "Oh wow, a puppy!" Jack closed the book and took the chance to sneak a look at Sam, and what he saw was not what he wanted. Her face was very pale, much more so than it had when he arrived. Shooing the girls into the bathroom he asked,

"Sam are you alright? You don't look so good." Sam waved him off, but gasped suddenly as she went to stand.

"Whoa Carter! Don't move!" She took deep breaths to try to dull the pain that seared across her abdomen. She pointed to the kitchen.

"Meds…3rd draw down… next to the fridge." He ran to get them._ Oh please not now. Not while Jack's here. I haven't even been stretching that much._ She placed her hand on her stomach and felt the heat radiating from beneath her top. Jack came back with the meds and helped her take them with a cup of water.

"Do you want me to call Doc?" She shook her head.

"Carter-"

"I've probably been over using the muscles that's all. I'll be fine. Just get the girls into bed for me and then I'll head off too. A cold pack and a good nights sleep is all I need." He looked skeptical, but didn't want to push her. If she wanted to do this on her own he would let her; albeit following right behind the whole way.

With the twins in bed and Sam holding a cold pack against her stomach Jack hesitated by the door.

"Sam, I really don't think this is a good idea. I'd seriously rather call Doc, or let me stay." Sam glared.

"I don't need you watching over me like hawk! I've been hurt before Jack, look I'll call you before I go to sleep ok?" A little taken back by her words he simply nodded and left, trying to push his uneasiness aside. As promised, Jack received Sam's call a few minutes after he got home. He sat on the sofa and pulled out the documents that Hammond had given him earlier. He'd agreed to take the Ambassador role and General Landry seemed an ok kind of guy; he wondered how the team would take it and reminded himself to recommend Sam for command of SG-1.

Sam opened her eyes; it was 12:30. She groaned and rolled over, then bit her lip at the pain. Evelyn and Grace didn't seem to want to sleep at all tonight, she'd been up 3 times already and she didn't know if she could take much more. First the girls had thrown all their toys on the floor and then wanted them back, then it'd been water and the third time because they were talking. Sam gingerly sat up and looked down. Her abdomen was red and swollen;_ Janet's going to kill me._ Slowly making her way down the hall, she was out of breath when she reached her daughters room.

"I want daddy." Sam sighed.

"Grace I told you that you'd see him soon."

"I want to go back to the cabin with you and daddy. I don't want to live here!" Sam felt tears prick at her eyes but wouldn't let them fall. "I want to go home." Grace had now pulled the blankets over her head.

"You can't, this is your home; we live here now." Evelyn reached out to her mother.

"Mommy hurt," was her quiet whisper but Sam didn't hear her.

"Why can't we go home?"

"Because it's different here!" Grace burst into tears and Evelyn recoiled back to her bed. Sam hadn't meant to yell, and now she felt horrible.

"Grace, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I…want…daddy!" Were the words that came out between heaving sobs. _I want daddy too._ Sam thought and stumbled out of the room, doing the only thing she could think of, she picked up the phone.

A hand emerged from under the blankets and fumbled for the phone beside the bed.

"O'Neill" There was silence and then the other person burst into tears. He knew it was Sam. "I'll be right over." Getting out of bed he pulled on a pair of track pants and shoes. He wasn't worried, he knew Sam and if it had been an emergency she would have been calm and collected. _Charlie used to take ages to sleep; it's probably the same with this pair._ Pulling up at Sam's house he knocked on the door, which opened to reveal a pale, puffy-eyed Samantha Carter, who at seeing him started crying again.

"They won't go to sleep and I yelled at them, I didn't mean to." Jack could hear Grace crying and pulled Sam into his embrace.

"It's ok, trust me they'll have forgotten it by morning. Yelling just goes in one ear and out the other. It's not like you're yelling at them all the time." She sniffed.

"But I shouldn't have, there was no need-"

"Carter, everyone yells at their kids at one time or another. Go sit down and I'll talk to them." Watching him go down the hall Sam leaned against the wall for support. The pain was growing quickly now and she was becoming clammy. She stepped out and heat seared across her stomach making her see spots. Her legs gave out and as she slid down the wall a faint 'Jack…' left her lips.

After all the toys were away, blankets straightened and pillows sorted, both girls lay quietly, looking at their father.

"Mommy's not angry with you, she'd just very tired. Mommy and daddy have told you why we live here so you need to stop asking mommy. I said I will take you to the cabin but if we're carrying on like this I don't think we can go." Both girls looked sheepishly at each other.

"I made mommy yell. I sorry daddy." He gave Grace a hug and told her it was alright, then went over to Evelyn.

"Earth to Evelyn," he waved a hand in front of her face and she jerked back to reality. She looked up.

"Mommy's hurt daddy." Jack looked confused, then understood.

"No, she's just tired. You didn't hurt mommy." But Evelyn was shaking her head and pulling on his sleeve.

"No, mommy hurt now daddy." The uneasiness returned and Jack bolted from the room.

"Carter!" She was sitting slumped up against the wall, her eyelids drooping.

"Jack?" She called faintly. He eyed her over, feeling her face to find it clammy and burning up. She moaned as he felt her stomach and he ripped her shirt up.

"_Jesus,_ Sam why the HELL didn't you say something?" By now her stomach was a hot red and very swollen. Prodding it gently Jack could feel fluid underneath and realised it was an infection. Planning to reprimand her later, he flipped open his cell and dialled Janet. She was on call and answered almost immediately.

"Doc it's Jack, I'm at Carter's house. I think she's got an infection, her abdomen is swollen and this colour is so_ not_ normal. I think there's fluid in there too." Sam tried to concentrate but the voice floated in and out of range.

"…Carter? Carter?" She strained to reply, but her mouth was difficult and the words came out thickly. "She's out of it, her eyes are rolling and I really think you should come now. Bring someone to watch the kids will you?" He hung up._ Why do you do this Sam?_ "Carter? Colonel!" he shook her and she opened her eyes. "Doc's on her way, we're taking you back to base." She nodded limply in response.

Jack turned at the sound of feet, and saw that Evelyn had been drawn out of her room with all the commotion.

"Mommy hurt." He nodded,

"I know sweetie, but mommy's going to be alright." The young girl sat down and slowly reached a hand towards her mothers' stomach.

"I fix." Jack shook his head.

"No it's ok, it wasn't your fault. Doc's on her way, so get back to bed ok?" Evelyn looked confused for a moment but lowered her hand and returned to her room, as Jack heard cars pulling up, the door was flung open and in marched Janet and the crew. Pushing Jack out of the way she squatted in front of Sam.

"Ok, I need a stretcher in here and someone call surgery, we may need it. Sam? Sam can you hear me?" Shining a penlight in her friends' eyes, she was satisfied with the response. Jack butted in.

"Surgery?"

"Maybe Colonel, her stomach may be swollen but it's still very loose, so there isn't too much danger of the fluid bursting and spreading the toxin to her body. Still, I need her flat to do a proper examination. Where's that stretcher?" Two medics came through and placing Sam on the stretcher headed out the door. " Cassie should be here any minute, I called her on the way here. Are you coming?" He nodded an affirmative and went to say goodbye to the twins. He bumped into a sleepy Cassandra Fraiser on the way out, briefly explained the situation to which she nodded and shooed him out the door.

"We'll be fine, give me a call once you know how Sam's doing?" She waved as the truck pulled out into the early morning.


	13. 12: We're All Going On A Summer Holiday

**AN:** Ok first I have to start off on a sad note. On Friday we received a phone call from my grandparents to inform us that my aunt (mum's sis) has a 3/3 aggressive breast cancer in both breasts. She's just been released from hospital after a double mastectomy. Now we wait.

I've been receiving a lot of emails about my demoting Jack. I do apologise for demoting him 2 ranks, I didn't realise. So yes, he's just a Colonel. Also yes, I know it is mostly done as a punishment, I've seen in done to a fellow cadet I know but that guy definitely deserved it! Anyway, his demotion is good because he now has the protection of his superiors, they get hit first at worst, or if better they deal with it and it's taken out of Jack's hands. If he were left as a General he would be open to all manner of attacks. The demotion is much better than what would've happened. I'm sorry if some of you don't like this, but I hope you will still read my story. Thanks to all those who answered my questions and helped me.

Ok, now something to brighten everything up! I got accepted into a summer engineering school in December! And my local Rotary club is going to sponsor me! Ok the US Academy. Apparently Australia isn't part of the international group so I can't be nominated. American citizenship will take to long so at the moment I'm in touch with the Academy trying to work out how I could apply. There has to be a way otherwise it is actually saying that because I'm Australian I can't do it. I can't be the first Australian can I? This is my dream and I'm going to do it, no matter the road.

**12: We're All Going On A Summer Holiday**

Sam was lucky, the infection though horrible, was not severe and had only needed to be drained; surgery had managed to be avoided. Though Janet was still giving her bit to Sam, seriously reprimanding her for not coming in sooner and for not paying closer attention. If she did it again there would be consequences.

"Sometimes I just don't know what to do with her!" Sam was sleeping and Janet was still fuming. "Does she have any idea how serious an infection like that is? God, we really could've had a mess on our hands." She stopped abruptly and turned to Jack. "I need to get out of here." With that she brushed out of the infirmary, her gait one to send airmen running, Jack chuckled.

"Well, you certainly know how to ruffle up ole' Doc!" Then quietly, "certainly know how to scare me." He leaned back. Suddenly everything seemed so clear, he wanted Sam in his life. Those weeks without her and the children had been hard and he knew that unless they were with him permanently, he wouldn't be happy.

"Sir?" The quiet voice shook him of his thoughts and he smiled.

"Welcome back Carter, now don't say a thing. As soon as Doc lets you out, you and the kids are coming to the cabin on a holiday. Then there are few things we need to talk about." The confusion was evident on her face.

"Sir?" he stroked her hair behind her ears.

"Everything's fine Sam, nothing to worry about." She still looked confused but soon fell back asleep, the evenings' events having drained her energy. Jack stood up and walked into the corridor, pulling out his cell.

"Hey Jack, is Sam ok?" Cassie had picked up after 2 rings.

"Yeah she's fine. She didn't need surgery but had the fluid drained, and your mum is in a right state, she just stormed off to cool down." He could hear the young woman's chuckle through the phone.

"Well, the kids are finally asleep, they were really worried. When will you be home?"

"I'll be back at about 8, I don't think your mum will let Sam out until the day after. I'll see you then ok?" Cassie yawned.

"Ok, bye Jack."

Cassie put the phone back in its' cradle and tuned to find a sleepy Evelyn standing at the door.

"Evie, I thought you were asleep?" The nickname was one that only Cassie used, Grace got Gracie a lot from everyone, but Evelyn wasn't a name people usually shortened. But hey, what was usual about this family?

"Daddy on phone?" Cassie reached down to the small girl and picked her up.

"Yeah, daddy was on the phone, he'll be here when you wake up! Back to bed." As she smoothed her cousins' forehead, Cassie wondered about Sam and Jack. They needed to sort something out soon; the twins were starting to tire of the living arrangements. She sighed and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening.

"Good-morning Dr. Fraiser-Jackson." Teal'c sat across from Janet in the commisonary, she was slicing her muffin and egg with a little more vigour than was needed. "Are you frustrated with Colonel Carter?" She looked up and gestured wildly.

"I just can't believe how far she let this get! The infection could have been really bad. People die from infections like that Teal'c." He bowed his head.

"Colonel Carter has indeed changed since the arrival of Evelyn and Grace O'Neill. She is quiet the maternal type." His friend agreed and continued to eat, but then stopped. "Is there something else bothering you Dr. Fraiser-Jackson?"

"I…I'm just worried Teal'c. Sam isn't great at looking after herself, everyone and everything has always come first. You remember after Daniel died and when General O'Neill was MIA those few times?" Teal'c sat waiting for her to continue. "Well she'd spend all her time in the lab wouldn't she? I had to order her out twice! She wouldn't eat or sleep properly. And now this has happened. I mean how far is she going to go?" Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"Colonel Carter is a formidable warrior, she will prevail." Janet sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I hope so Teal'c, I hope so."

Jack got out of the truck and unlocked Carter's front door. Squeals of 'daddy' reached his ears as two bouncing 4yr olds came down the hall, followed by a very sleepy Cassandra Fraiser.

"You go sleep, I'll take them to my house. We're going fishing." Even in her tired state, Cassie got her Uncle's double meaning. She smiled.

"Good luck Jack." They hugged and she went to bed.

"Well, come on munchkins. Let's get your stuff." Walking into their room, he had a good look at it for the first time. The twins had decided on an orange for their room at his house, but it was clear they'd disagreed here. One wall was lilac, one was peach and the middle wall was white. Bending down next to the beds, Jack pulled out the two suitcases he knew Sam kept there. Throwing them on the bed, he set about packing the clothes Evelyn and Grace would need, but stopped when he realised how quiet it had gotten. He looked up to see his daughters standing in the doorway with slightly panicked expressions.

"Is the Jaffa coming daddy?" Graces voice was small. Suddenly Jack understood, the only packing and moving the girls had ever done was running from Jaffa - they didn't understand doing it otherwise.

"Oh no sweetie, no you're safe here, everything is ok now. We're going on a holiday!" They looked at him confused. "We're going to the cabin, you, me and mommy. Everything is going to be alright now." They smiled and Jack's heart soared

**The Next Day**

Sam was up and wide awake, and after a long chat with Janet, as her doctor and also as her friend, she was feeling better. She knew she had been stupid and had apologised, Janet having voiced her feelings, and promised to be better.

"And now, I have a little something for you." With shaking hands, Janet passed a small envelope to Sam. She took it cautiously looking at her friend. (Ok quick break, what do you think it is?)

"Janet…oh my god!" Sam barely breathed the words as she pulled out a wedding invitation. Looking up at Janet she opened it.

_You are cordially invited to witness the nuptials of_

_Janet May Fraiser and Daniel Peter Jackson_

"You're the first person to get an invite. Oh my gosh Sam, it's really happening!" Sam smiled and pulled her friend into a warm hug.

"I am so happy for you Janet, I was wondering when I'd get one of these. So are we going shopping?" The women laughed as they discussed plans, Jack's knocking interrupted them about an hour later. "Ladies? I'm here to pick up a Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter?" They giggled.

"Right here and ready to go sir, mind she takes it easy, or my biggest needles will be finding your butt!" Jack feigned fear and gulped. Looking over at Sam he saw her waving the invite and pointing to Janet as the doctor organised the meds.

"So doc, when do I get an invite?" Without missing a beat she replied,

"As soon as Daniel gets his head out of that new Ancient book!" _How does she do that?_ He shook his head.

"Alright Carter, on your feet, lets go." Sam smiled, quickly covering her shock and the repetition of words from the Prometheus, soon forgotten as two children entered the infirmary.

"Evelyn! Grace! Oh mommy's missed you!" She hugged and kissed them before going over then for any bruises or injuries.

"Jeez Mom, I can take care of kids you know!" She poked her tongue out. "Well kiddos, why don't we tell mommy what we've got planned?" And so began an excited chorus of voices as they filled in all the details of the upcoming cabin trip.

The twins were eventually led away by Janet to allow 'mom and dad' some talking time, Janet shutting the door behind her.

"So…"

"So?" Sam responded.

"Ok, here goes. I'm now a Colonel and Ambassador for the planet Earth." Sam stared, speechless. "The president thinks that given our situation, this is best. I don't mind, I was getting to old for the field anyway, and I'll still get out. It also means I can spend much more time on earth with the kids."

"Ambassador?" All that and that was the only word Sam could manage?

"Always told you I had excellent diplomatic skills." She snorted. "You're status hasn't changed, it's up to you what you want to do. Stay here, resign or I hear that Area 51 is looking for a scientist, and this time Hammond is willing to sign you off." She sat flabbergasted.

"And you're ok with being demoted?" he smiled.

"Hey, I got to be General, and do amazing things. What's a little demotion? Especially with what I've gained." He looked at her intently and Sam felt her heart speed up just that little bit. "And hey, it won't be a bad mark, I chose it." Nothing more needed to be said, that part of the conversation was over. There was silence for a long time. "So…I hear you're going on a holiday? Can I come?" He smiled,

"On your feet Carter."


	14. 13: The Recipe

**AN:** Whoa, where'd all my readers go? Anyway, thanks to all those whom did review and this chp will be up as soon as my Internet is up. But hey you're reading this, so it must be up thank god And Hugs to all those kind words for my Aunt, she will be starting chemo soon. Ummmm... OMG! Yes! How could I forget? I have received a flying scholarship and British Aerospace is going to pay for my training until a pilots licence! I've wanted to fly since I was 4, and now I'm actually going to do it! Oh and I also got accepted into a summer Engineering school. YAY!

**13: The Recipe**

It was 4am and Sam was already up, showered and ready to go. Currently she was dressing two very sleepy little girls in track-pants and tops. It would take a while to drive, and Jack wanted to get on the road early. She was just about to pick Grace up when she felt a tap on her shoulder and a warm hand across her stomach.

"Your stomach needs time to heal Sam. No heavy lifting or stretching. Doc orders!" She smiled guiltily and passed Grace over to Jack who was shaking his head in mock disapproval at her disobeying Janet. The girl stirred slightly, but Jack rocked her back and forth while stroking her hair, and the little one soon fell back into slumber. Sam watched the sight with awe, was this what it would've been like all along? If her and Jack had gotten together all those years ago. She blushed when she found Jack staring back at her, and turned back around to finish dressing Evelyn.

" S-Jack, is this everything?" Sam asked as she put the last of the luggage in the back of the truck. (Only the light stuff of course!). She rubbed her arms in the cool morning air.

"Yep, that's it. I left a message with Daniel to check the house while we're gone, and not to go breaking anything. Also rang Walter and told him not to disturb me unless the Goau'ld or some other spunk tries to take over. Ready to go?" She nodded and smiled; it felt so natural as if they went on holidays together all the time. Jack had said there were things to talk about…could he have meant them? She wasn't sure if the thought made her more nervous or more excited. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Jack handing her the map.

"Colonel O'Neill uses a map?" She grinned and he mock glared at her.

"I always forget what turn-off it is after MacDonald's." He mumbled, "We'll stop there for breakfast." She folded the map and put it in the dashboard compartment in front of her, and settled in for the long drive ahead.

_He walked down the corridors and took the 3rd door on the right. They had failed again and the master would not be happy. The male had bene dealt with though, the Drone Soldiers had taken care of that, just like they had with the previous hired man. He entered the room silently and stood waiting for the cloaked figure to notice him._

"_You have failed again."_

"_It wasn't m- yes master, yes I have failed again" There was never any point in trying to defend yourself. _

"_These Tau'ri you hire do me no good. I must have the children before THEY attack. The children will give us many advantages." The master spoke often of 'THEY', but had never given a name. The man didn't dwell on this though, he was too lowly to know of such things, and he would be rewarded by 'THEY' when this task was complete; that was all that mattered. _

"_Master, allow me to obtain the children for you. The Tau'ri are indeed useless as you say. I will take an accomplice and kidnap the children myself." He bowed, and waited for a response. Suddenly his head was jerked backwards and a bright light penetrated his forehead. The pain was momentary but intense and he dropped, gasping, to the floor. _

"_You shall retrieve the children. I find no lies in your mind, you will be justly rewarded. Soon you shall know all as I do." The master turned away, and the man slowly got to his feet and stumbled out of the room. To have power like that… He hurried to the other followers to choose his accomplice._

They had been on the road for several hours now, and surprisingly conversation had been easy. Jack told her all about the cabin, and how it had been left to him by his grandfather. Sam learnt more about his family in those hours than she had in the 8 yrs she had known him. A small whimper from the back seat broke their talk.

"Mommy?" Sam turned around and reached back to Evelyn.

"Good-morning sweetie, we'll be stopping for breakfast soon." The little girl looked around and her face became worried, she looked to her sister, who woke instantly. Sam, figuring the reason for the panic, quickly calmed them. "We're going to the cabin, remember when daddy told you? We're going on a holiday. Nothing is wrong, everything is ok." They calmed then and pressed their faces to the windows, excitedly watching the passing senary. Now that they were awake, Jack turned the radio on, and with the reaction he got, he'd never turn it off again.

"Mommy, our song! Sing mommy!" Jack looked at her questionly. She looked back shyly,

"I always sing them to sleep. We sing all the time."

"Well, by all means, lead on mistro!" She blushed but started to sing none the less, and her crystal-clear voice was soon joined by those of Evelyn and Grace. Though the younger voices were off key and mumbled, Jack had never heard anything more beautiful. Sara had never sung, she'd always felt uncomfortable about it, and Jack realised with a pang that he'd never learnt the reason why.

_I was eight years old and running with a dime in my hand _

_Into the bus stop to pick up a paper for my old man _

_I'd sit on his lap in that big old Buick and steer as we drove through town_

_He'd tousle my hair and say son take a good look around this is your hometown _

_This is your hometown,  This is your hometown,  This is your hometown  _

_In 65 tension was running high at my high school _

_There was a lot of fights between the black and white._

_There was nothing you could do _

_Two cars at a light on a Saturday night in the back seat there was a gun _

_Words were passed in a shotgun blast Troubled times had come to my hometown _

_My hometown,  My hometown,  My hometown  _

_Now Main Street's whitewashed windows and vacant stores_

_Seems like there ain't nobody wants to come down here no more_

_They're closing down the textile mill across the railroad tracks_

_Foreman says these jobs are going boys and they ain't coming back to your hometown_

_Your hometown_

_Your hometown_

_Your hometown_

_Last night me and Kate we laid in bed_

_talking about getting out_

_Packing up our bags maybe heading south_

_I'm thirty-five we got a boy of our own now_

_Last night I sat him up behind the wheel and said son take a good look around_

_This is your hometown…_

"You have a beautiful voice Sam, you'd knock the socks off any of the professionals!" She smiled, and he kept staring.

"Uh Jack, you're going to miss the turn-off for Macdonalds." Jack quickly focused his eyes back on the road and pulled into the exit lane. 10 minutes later and the family were digging in to breakfast; the girls had egg & bacon muffin, Sam had pancakes and Jack had a hash-brown.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt but I just have to say how beautiful your daughters are. Are they twins?" The grin on Jack's face was one to rival that of the Chesire Cat.

"Yes they are. They're 4 in September." The older woman sighed and commented on what a lovely couple they made, told them she was off to visit her own grandchildren and left. Jack was still grinning and Sam couldn't help but go along.

"A lovely couple?" She laughed but it was cut short as she made eye contact with Jack, he pushed the syrup he'd stolen from Sam, around on his plate.

"Would that be so bad?" She stared at him and was about to answer when there was a splash and a cry; Grace had knocked her drink over and the moment was over.

_The man puttered around the room, seemingly waiting for something. He couldn't believe the master had given him the task of obtaining the O'Neill children. He may be lowly but he knew what a help it would be to have the children read Ancient and perhaps they could also operate Ancient weapons, as O'Neill had done. He stopped pacing when a person entered the room. The person was also an apprentice like the man, but nowhere near as well trained._

"_Well?" the man liked being the highest trained person, it gave him power that he had only dreamed of, a power that would soon match 'THEY'. _

"_The family is taking a holiday at the cabin. They're there for a week and then they'll return. Daniel Jackson is checking on the house so it's too risky to set up something there, but I've managed to get a hold of some of O'Neill's work schedules."_

"_How?" It pleased him to see the apprentice tremble._

"_Do-Does it matter, sir?" Of course not, the man already knew that the 'applicant' for that mission had already been disposed of._

"_No." The apprentice seemed to gather more confidence from this praise from his superior and continued._

"_O'Neill has a few meetings shortly after he returns from vacation. The woman would be alone in the house, and it would be easy for us to take the children." The man began pacing; this apprentice was good. But all avenues must still be checked._

"_What of the other males? We cannot take the children if they are present."_

"_They will be off-world sir. Only the woman will be in the house." The man dismissed the apprentice and grinned menacingly at the wall, the opportunity had come sooner than he'd anticipated; the master would be pleased._

Janet sighed as she put the last 'in' paper in the 'out' box and smiled when she saw a familiar figure in the doorway.

"Just finishing up." Daniel walked in and stuck out his hand; in it he held a chocolate. She smiled. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Good. Now come home, you're exhausted." She grabbed her coat and followed him out. The drive home was silent, but Janet was feeling better about Sam.

"So…when are you and Sam going wedding shopping?" Daniel asked as he hung up their coats and made warm milk for his fiancé.

"Oh, we're going when Sam and Jack get back from the cabin. Jack's taking you out to get your tux and Teal'c is minding the twins." Her soon-to-be husband poked his head around the corner.

"Teal'c? Babysitting?" Janet nodded,

"He takes his 'protector' role very serious. You may also be glad to hear that '_Sleeping Beauty', _is taking the place of Star Wars, and he is now intent on watching all the classics." They laughed, but it soon died as Daniel began an attack on Janet's neck. aAs he lead her towards the bedroom her only objection was,

"Just couldn't wait for the honeymoon could you?"

In the darkness of the evening, Sam and Jack finally pulled up at the cabin. There was a gasp as Sam got out and stretched her legs.

"It's beautiful…" Jack smiled; even in the dark the cabin was indeed a sight. He couldn't wait to show her the surprise in the morning.

"Just wait till morning Sam, it's even more beautiful then." The each carried a sleeping girl inside and Sam put them to bed while Jack unloaded the truck. As he approached the bedroom where the twins were sleeping, he stopped as he heard Sam singing once again.

_There's a noise upstairs in the attic,_

_it's the shuffle of worn out shoes._

_and the scent of the oil and brushes,_

_drifts down like a pale perfume._

_and he says, "I..._

_I am a man, a Simple man,_

_a man of colours._

_and I can see_

_see through the years_

_years of a man,_

_a man of colours"_

_and the old man rubs his failing eyes,_

_takes a moment to watch the view._

_from a window nobody knows he's there,_

_he can see the empty street below._

_and he says, "I..._

_I am a man, a Simple man,_

_a man of colours._

_and I can see_

_see through the years_

_years of a man,_

_a man of colours"_

_he says, "I keep my life in this paintbox_

_I keep your face in these picture frames_

_when I speak to the empty canvas... it tells me..._

_I have no need for words anyway..."_

_and he says, "I..._

_I am a man, a Simple man,_

_a man of colours._

_and I can see_

_see through these tears_

_tears of a man,_

_a man of colours"_

_and he says, "I..._

_I am a man, a Simple man,_

_a man of colours._

_and I can see_

_see through the years_

_years of a man,_

_a man of colours"_

Walking back down the hall Jack sighed. He needed to talk to Sam, but not tonight. Tonight he'd just sit and listen to her sing. Meanwhile Sam was multitasking; singing, while her thoughts were going at 100 miles per hour. Jack had said they needed to talk, she knew they had to, but she was so nervous. For once her life, Sam couldn't use science to solve this, and that terrifying thought kept her singing for longer than usual.

**AN:** Oh yes, there will be developments during this holiday! So what do you think… what do you want to see happen. All ideas are welcome, and I'll see if I can incorporate some of them. The first song is "My Hometown' by Bruce Springsteen, and the second is 'Man of Colours' by Ice House. I have a lot of songs lined up for this story, and I hope you are enjoying them. Plot wise, we're about halfway…unless my muse suddenly brings something


	15. 14: The Ingredients

**AN:** Ok so let me see the list;

Double wedding shopping? Well, we shall see…

Kidnapers running into Teal'c…well there will be a meeting, but you'll just have to wait and see!

Kisses…oh the possibilities!

It wasn't the twin's favourite song, just their song. There will be a few songs in this story, some have relevance and others don't. 'My Hometown' does, however you will have a to wait a little while to find out what. Unless you've worked it out already!

And of course, the bad guys! Nup, not saying a thing! _Evil cackle._

Huge honking hug to Seanit, Katejones2005 and Col. Natalie and everyone else for you huge help with my questions! Now why would I want to know the weather? I'll let you guys figure it out!

On another note, it had been discovered that my aunt as two different cancers, one really bad. She will be having every single cancer treatment available, including the new drug, for 15 months. Oh yeah, we're going to hell and back.

14: The Ingredients

Someone, was giggling. No, correction; _someones_ were giggling. Jack pretended to be asleep and soon enough he felt 2 thumps near his legs.

"Is daddy awake?" He smiled.

"I think he is sleeping" With a growl he rolled over and tickled the girls to the floor, who squealed and laughed hysterically.

"Mommy! Help! Daddy's tickling me!" Sam had coming running down the hall at the squeals of her daughters but calmed when she heard the laughter, and smiled down on the scene. Her 3 most favourite people in the world were tangled in the sheets, Jack desperately trying to get his foot out. Wait,_ 3 favourite people?_ Sam shook her head.

"That's a very prone position sir. You wouldn't want an attack when you're like that." He glared up at her.

"Well, if you'd be so kind _Colonel_, and get me up I won't be in a prone position!" She snorted but helped him up and they made their way to kitchen for breakfast. Jack started pancakes, and after showing Sam where everything was, she set the table.

"Come on Mommy. Have to get apples!" Sam turned to see Evelyn and Grace standing in the doorway, Grace holding a basket. She looked at Jack and watched as a flash of recognition crossed his eyes.

"The orchid…" He whispered. "There's an orchid across the pond, my grandad and I used to pick apples to make juice." The girls waited patiently.

"You must've done the trip with the girls as well. Tell me where to go and we'll pick the apples." She was smiling and Jack led her out the back and to the gate, Evelyn and Grace running ahead.

"Follow the path for about 50m and there's a little bridge, the orchid is just on the other side. See you later Goldilocks." Before Sam even had time to glare he was in the house.

"Oh I'll get you…." The girls were pulling her hands and with one last look back she followed them down the path.

After breakfast Jack got the fishing rods out and soon he, Evelyn and Grace were lined up on the deck, a rod in hand. Sam had brought a book to read, amazed she could've raised both her daughters to love fishing. _Then maybe it is fun, I never even tried._ She focused again on her book; she was not going to fish, that would just be complicated. Unbeknownst to her, Jack had been watching her from under his hat. _Don't ask, her fishing would just be too complicated. Wait till tonight. _ The girls would be 4 in only a couple of months; living arrangements, schools everything needed to be sorted out. Not to mention this, well 'thing' between him and Sam.

"I got one! I got one!" Jack jumped and ripped his hat off at Evelyn's excited shout. He stared in disbelief as the end of her line bobbed erratically in the water. Sam reached the rod first, looking at Jack to help. He quickly shook his fog-soaked brain and reeled in the line, placing the fish on the deck.

"Well I'll be…" As the girls poked and prodded the fish, Sam and Jack stared at each other in complete shock. "Guess its fish for dinner then." Sam nodded lamely, still staring at the fish at her feet.

"Guess it is."

"Jack where are we going?" He'd been absolutely jittery about showing them his surprise and decided he couldn't wait anymore. Placing the fish in the fridge, he'd told the 3 girls to close their eyes and led them to the basement door.

"Ah, ah Carter! It's a surprise. Wait here." Carefully he carried each twin down, made sure they would keep their eyes closed, and then led Sam step by step, down into the basement. Positioning them in the middle of the room he took a breath. "Ok you can open them." The reaction was well worth the wait. Evelyn and Grace looked around in silent wonder, while Sam gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. This was no ordinary basement. Each wall was a different colour; orange, green, pink and white. Each also had a theme, the pink was music and there were posters of instruments and notes and facts. There were also number and alphabet posters; you'd think you'd walked into a Jacaranda Education centre!

"Oh my god…" Sam's eyes had welled up in tears as she gazed around the room. All the toys were packed neatly, there was a colouring table, bookcase, rocking-horse, car mat, doll house… it was then that she noticed the ceiling. From the door to midway the paint was light blue with clouds painted on, and aeroplanes and balloons hung from the ceiling. At midway it changed to a night sky with stars, planets – even constellations were drawn! At the centre point of the two skies was a larger circle; half was a blazing sun and the other a white moon.

Jack stood grinning from ear to ear. He thought he would burst with happiness right there and then. Sam walked slowly around the room before turning to face him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's so beautiful Jack…I- I don't know what to say…" Then with a determined stride, she walked towards him, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thankyou" She whispered as she pulled back, looking into his eyes. She looked at him a little longer before going off to play with Evelyn and Grace who had already latched on to the building blocks. Jack ran a hand over his face in an attempt to calm himself down. _This was going to be an interesting conversation!_

**AN:** I really, seriously thought of stopping it here and…. I didn't. The conversation really needs to happen in this chp. So moving on! Don't you just love me?

The rest of the day was spent in the playroom, the girls finding all sorts of surprises as they moved about the room. At the moment they were attacking the dress-ups and after a few photos' Sam came to stand with Jack.

"This is so wonderful!" He smiled,

"I'm glad you like it. Uh Sam, tonight…after Evelyn and Grace are in bed, can we…uh… talk?" She looked up at him.

"That's would be nice, I think we need to sort a few things out. " Silence, as they watched their daughters. "Jack, what's in the cupboard over there?" She pointed to the orange door on the orange wall, the girls having shown no interest in it.

"That's where I keep family heirlooms and Charlie's stuff. For when the girls are older." He was surprised at the easiness in his voice as he told Sam. Forever it had been such pain to talk about anything related to Charlie and he smiled, that visit to Charlie's grave had done some good.

"Come on girls, dinner is ready!" Sam called down the stairs and was met with sound of feet coming up. True to his word, there was fish for dinner much to the excitement of the girls. Jack did the bed routine for the night, while Sam cleaned up the kitchen. She walked into the living room to place the drinks and noticed the files Jack had laid out on the coffee table. _Stuff the beer, coffee for this conversation._ As she boiled the kettle Jack came in and she went into the girls while he finished the mugs. Getting settled on the couch, Jack listened to Sam's smooth voice filter down the hallway. _Definitely get used to this…_ He looked up when Sam walked in.

"Ok." He handed her, her mug and she sat down across from him, the coffee table forming a comfortable barrier between them.

"First we need to sort out birth certificates, passports and that. They've all been done, we just need to look over them. Then I think we should look at the schools, and the extra curricular activities. Hammond listed the schools that have been deemed suitable for this situation." Sam looked over the birth certificates as he passed them to her; _Grace Louise O'Neill _and _Evelyn Marie O'Neill. _The passports were fine; and she smiled at the photos. Jack had become a photographer over night, and so had Daniel. Everyone felt sad that there were no photos of the twins' younger years, and Daniel and Jack had quickly taken on the responsibility of making up for that. Both Sam's and Jack's houses were now adorned with photos of the family.

"So what schools did Hammond give us? It'll probably help in deciding where I'll go." Jack shook his head as he passed the list to her and she smiled. _The devil…_ Hammond had taken it upon himself to find suitable schools in Colorado, Minnesota and Nevada. She blushed at the implication. Jack reached over and crossed out Minnesota, and Sam looked up at him, startled.

"Whatever happens, living here permanently is not going to work. That's all I'm saying." Sam." She let out a breath, quickly composing herself. She'd feared for a moment that maybe he didn't want the whole family thing after all. Reassured that maybe he did, she looked back down to the sheet. She didn't know what to choose, not without knowing where she and Jack stood.

"Maybe we should leave this? What about getting Evelyn into baseball and Grace into ballet?" He nodded.

"We can put Grace into Dance School right here in Colorado, but I don't know about Evelyn, they don't do baseball that young. I used to teach Charlie…maybe when Grace has ballet lessons, I can take Evelyn to a park and teach her baseball?" Sam nodded, one thing crossed off the list. That left only one thing; them, and neither knew where to start. Jack was the first to break the silence.

"Sam, I uh… I'm not sure how you feel about this whole…thing," he gestured between them, "but now that Evelyn and Grace are here, it seems so normal. I will stand by you, whatever you want to do, but if possible... I'd like to give this a go." Sam's heart was racing, she wanted this, she wanted this more than ever, but the cautious part of her that had always felt so out of depth when it came to relationships had a strong grip. She swallowed a few times, trying to form a sentence. Jack waited patiently, though knowing him so well from 8 years working with him, Sam could tell he was nervous.

"That…that…um…I'd like to…uh…try too. I don't know if…I mean…if we could do this," copying Jack, she gestured between them, " without ranks or anything while we're here, we could uh…see how it goes?" She met his eyes finally, uncertainty clear._ Ok, don't push Jack, she willing to try. Just step back and let her explore. _ He nodded, and the tension suddenly left the air, and a comfortable silence ensued. "Did you ever think about kids…after Charlie?" the question came out of the blue, shaking Jack out of his musings._ Ok, so talk, that's what you wanted to do._

"Not for a long time, no. I was a total wreck Sam, Daniel will tell you. What happened…what happened to Charlie, wasn't my fault and it's taken me almost a decade to start to accept that. For a long time I felt inadequate for fatherhood."

"But now?" She prompted

"Now? I don't know…it's like, well I love them. They're here and I'm relishing this other chance. I want to be a father now. What about you Sam, you never really did talk family." Sam chuckled softly.

"I had thought about, a lot in the last few years. There's always been a part of me who's been the maternal type. But what with my job and my love life, or lack-thereof, I never really thought it would happen. Now, I feel as if they've been here forever and I can't remember what it was like without them. I love them and I'm so thankful that they're mine." He smiled at her, _motherhood suits you well,_ he thought.

Slowly they started to clear up, tired emotionally from the talk, as she turned to go down the hallway Sam felt a hand on her arm, and turned around to face Jack.

"Sam, I've been thinking and I was wondering if…when you were in the alternate thing, was there…was…" She covered his hand with her own.

"What is it Jack?" He sighed.

"Was Charlie there?" She looked away slightly and Jack saw her eyes cloud with memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Sam found her sitting on the edge of the dock in the late afternoon. Her alternate self was of course, very similar to her but at the same time, so different in many ways that it was easy to think of her as a friend rather than another well, her. As Sam drew closer she noticed the woman's shoulders were shaking. Concerned she quickened her pace and sat down next to her. The woman quickly wiped her eyes._

"_You're awake, are you feeling ok?" Samantha asked and Sam nodded._

"_What's wrong?" Samantha sniffed, trying hard to stop the sobs. Sam placed an arm around her soldier and drew the woman closer as she cried in earnest. Instantly Sam knew something was very, very wrong, judging by what would have made her this upset._

"_I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant." Sam's soothing motions on Samantha's back stoped briefly before continuing. "I'm sorry, this must be so weird for you." Sam shook her head._

"_Talk to me." Samantha nodded and wiped her eye with the back of her hand._

"_It's not supposed to happen, not now. I mean Jack and I have always wanted another child, he wanted a boy, we would name him Charlie" She began sobbing again and somehow Sam knew that her other self already knew the unborn baby was a boy._

"_It's a boy." Samantha nodded._

"_Why now? This world will be gone in a few days, I'm not even going to…going to…and Jack won't even know! We always wanted another one Sam, why now?" She finished quietly and Sam just held her as they cried for the child that would never be._

**Present**

Sam blinked ferociously to try and hold back the tears.

"Sam?" Jack looked concerned.

"No, Charlie wasn't there." Jack sighed and his hand dropped from her arm. "I'm…I'm sorry Jack." He looked at her sharply before softening and kissing her on the cheek.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for, I just wondered. Goodnight Sam." As he walked to his bedroom, Sam raised her hand to her cheek. _Goodnight Jack._

**AN:** _Hides from pelting fruit_. Well the conversation touched on what you wanted, but I think it wasn't exactly the conversation you were hoping for? The holiday ends in the next 2 chps and you will have closure then. As for the answer you are all looking for? Nup! All I'm saying is that it is A closure, not WHAT closure. _hehehehehehe_


	16. 15:Mixing

**15: Mixing**

**AN:** I'm back! WHOOO HOOOO! School is over! Well, until next year anyway. I get my exam marks tomorrow! Bites nails Ok, so here is the next chp, and we are SO close to a resolution! From chp 17 it's smooth sailing, I've got 2 weeks before I'm away so get reading! Ok, I'll stop blabbering on now. The song is the version by John Farnham and is called _"Touch of Paradise." _Thanks to everyone who waited with patience, has the fruit rotted yet?

For the next few days there was a slight unease in the Minnesota air, as Sam and Jack worked out what 'giving this a go', actually entailed. Was smiling at him all the time too much? Was holding her hand going too far? The clumsiness of their interactions was becoming ridiculous; even Evelyn and Grace started to note the sudden awkwardness of the parents' behaviour. Finally during a walk by the park, the girls running ahead and their hands constantly brushing one another, they took the jump. Jack grabbed her hand and Sam smiled. Suddenly everything seemed brighter.

"Daddy! Mommy, come on!" They broke the gaze to see Evelyn waving at them from the top of the playground, Jack waved then looked down at Sam. Keeping her gaze, he slowly lifted their entwined hands to his mouth where he kissed her hand.

"You're it." He whispered, and took off.

After that, hand holding and hugging became the norm, and it wouldn't be odd for Sam and Jack to find themselves cuddled on the couch watching a movie or reading. There were still limits of course; they never kissed on the mouth, and hugging was as far as the touching went, until the second last night at the cabin anyway. It was then that a change wove it's way through the air.

Evelyn and Grace had been put to bed and Jack was drying the last of the dishes from dinner. He was wiping his hands as he walked into the lounge, only to stop short when he saw Sam gently swaying to the music that was playing. Sam started slightly when she felt Jack walk up behind her and place his hands on her hips. She smiled however when he bent down to her ear and whispered, "just dance." There were smiles and giggles as he twirled her and they made their way across the room. The giggles became shyer however, as they began to move closer to one another, each time daring the other to take another step. Sam only realised how close they were when she found herself staring at Jack's chest, and felt his nose brush her hair. Taking a breath she looked up and their lips met.

The kiss wasn't deep, just gentle touches of the lips, which continued as Sam wrapped her arms loosely around Jack's neck.

_Flamingos walk and sway in peace_

_Seeing this it makes my troubles cease_

_The sun is hiding leaving a pink scar_

_That stretches right across the sky_

_That's all we've seen so far_

_And all I do is look into your eyes_

_For that special touch of paradise_

_Just a touch a touch of paradise_

_Just a special touch of paradise_

_A touch of Spring and Autumn sweet_

_Well the trees vibrate, when our eyes meet_

_And I think of all the love that we have been making_

_You touch my hand and I walk off shaking_

_Just a touch of paradise_

_Just a special touch of paradise_

_Just a touch a touch of paradise_

_You hold my hand, that's when we kiss_

_And it doesn't take long no, until I get the gist_

_Of this love that stretches out across the land_

_Where rainbows flash, as were walking in the sand_

_And all I do is look into your eyes_

_Just a touch of paradise_

_Just a special touch of paradise_

_Just a touch a touch of paradise_

As the song came to an end Sam drew back, there was silence until the next song began; a blink and they danced again.

"I wonder how Sam and Jack are going?" Janet and Daniel had just got in from dinner out.

"Hopefully, they've sorted something out. It's not like anything is stopping them anymore, but knowing Sam, she'll panic and run." Daniel took Janet's coat and frowned.

"Why?"

"She's so afraid, Daniel. She's afraid that if she lets herself love Jack something will go wrong. It's completely up to her now, there's nothing else we can do." Checking the answering machine she squeezed past boxes towards the kitchen. Daniel and her had brought a house together and both were in the middle of packing. "Tea?" He nodded.

"Well, if they haven't got it sorted by the time they get back, which is in 2 days, I'll got beat some sense into Jack!" She patted his check as she made her way to the lounge.

"Oh, aren't you so brave." He scowled at her, before tripping over a box. There was a snort from the lounge followed by, "well least one of us has got her act together!"

Jack awoke to a muffled thumping and incoherent mumbles. Groggily pushing himself out of bed he made his way down the hallway, stopping outside Sam's room. Pushing open the door he saw her thrashing in the tangled sheets and yelling out.

"Sam, it's ok Sam. Wake up, it's just a nightmare." She shot up, only half awake and her breathing heavy. He saw this, but was glad that she'd at least broken out of the dream. She struggled a little when he wrapped his arms around her, but somehow through the haze Sam recognized the touch and voice and blindly fumbled for Jack's embrace before instantly falling back into slumber. Pulling himself up behind Sam's sleeping form he rocked her gently, smoothing her hair. "It's ok, everything is fine. I promise I won't leave you alone with your dreams anymore." No more dancing around, he wanted her with him now and always. The sooner he told her the better.

**AN:** Well, I've been gone for a little while, have a lost my touch? Please RR and tell me!


	17. 16: Baking Pt1

**16: Part 1: Baking **

**AN: ** Oh yes, I'm back to being evil, this is a 2-parter! _Evil cackle again._ The song in this is called _"When I See You Smile"_ by Bad English. It is SUCH a beautiful song; please listen to it if you get the chance.

Sam awoke the next morning with a headache and the aroma of coffee assaulting her senses. _Coffee sounds good. _She ran a hand through her hair before making her to the bathroom, to splash her face with cold water. Jack was pouring coffee when she arrived in the kitchen.

"Morning." He looked up and smiled,

"Morning, you had a nightmare last night." Sam looked up sharply,

"You WERE there." He nodded and proceeded to explain the night's events. "I was still half asleep, I wasn't sure if you were there, or if it was just another part of my dream." She blushed lightly and the last part of the sentence, Jack handed her her cup.

"Evelyn and Grace are already outside playing. Since it's our last day, I thought we'd take a stroll in town, there's heaps of shops to look at and a great Games Arcade that the girls' will just love!" Sam sipped at her cup, nodding her consent. "About last night Sam, it made me realise…well, no I already knew this, but it just cemented my decision. I want you to come home with me tomorrow, you and Evelyn and Grace. I want you to stay with me." Sam chipped her nails lightly on the cup.

"Jack…"

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know my feelings on the subject." With that he grabbed the basket off the table and headed down to the laundry.

Jack was still replaying the kiss in his head as he pulled the clothes from the washing machine. _And what a kiss! That's what'd be like, that's what she'd be like._ He shook himself only to find he was staring at one of Grace's little dresses. He actually laughed out loud._ Ah, you're getting sentimental in your old age O'Neill._ Funnily enough, he couldn't give a damm!

_Giggle._ Jack poked his head out the laundry door,

"What the?" _Giggle._ There it was again._ Grace daddy said no! _ Jack was on his feet in an instant and bolting down the hallway. "Did you just-"

"-Grace!" Jack bumped into Sam at the backdoor and they ran down the steps. "Where-"

"The shed." His heart pounded in is chest as he ran; he knew where Grace and Evelyn would be. Charlie had had an unquenchable curiosity for Jack's fishing accessories and he still remembered holding on to the boy as the nurse pulled the hook out.

"Grace put that down!" Sam had made it to the said before him, and was grabbing the hook out of the young girl's hand. "You know you're not allowed in here! These hooks are dangerous and only mommy or daddy is allowed to touch them. You could've hurt yourself. Both of you are to go inside and help me pack."

"Yes momma." The girls were led solemnly from the shed and back in the house. Jack found himself fighting the urge to whistle at Sam in full mother-mode. "And here she was worrying about being a good mother." He shook his head. "Sam, you would've been an angel from heaven to my mother." She looked back at him confused. "I may be a stickler for the rules now," Sam rolled her eyes, "but boy was I a handful when I was a kid." He kissed her cheek as they went inside. "Told ya, you'd be a fine mom."

After packing all their belongings, the twins were allowed off to play, running down the hallway and dodging a near-collision with their dad.

"Wow squirts! Your lunch is in the basement." Then turning to Sam. "They're eating in the basement, you go and I'll pack this stuff in the truck."

Jack leaned against the doorway frame and smiled at the sight before him. Sam was kneeling at the play table helping Evelyn and Grace with the puzzles. She looked so peaceful and radiant, completely oblivious to his stare as she chatted with the girls. Jack never tired of watching them. Today Sam was wearing blue jeans, a white top and a light pink cardigan. She glanced up and smiled at Jack before returning her attentions to her daughters. He felt his heart soar and continued to smile as he watched Sam interact with their daughters.

_Sometimes I wonder_

_How I'd ever make it through_

_Through this world_

_without having you_

_I just wouldn't have a clue_

_Cause sometimes it seems_

_Like this world's closing in on me_

_And there's no way of breaking free_

_And then I see you reach out for me_

_Sometimes I wanna give up_

_Wanna give in_

_I wanna quit the fight_

_And one look at you baby_

_can make everything all right_

_can make everything alright_

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world_

_Oh you know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light_

_Oh I see it shining_

_right through the rain_

_When I see you smile_

_Baby when I see you smile at me_

_Oh yeah_

_Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do_

_What the touch of your hand can do_

_It's like nothing that I ever knew_

_ooooohhhh_

_And when the rain is falling_

_I don't feel it_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And one look at you baby_

_It's all I'll ever need_

_All I'll ever need_

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world_

_Oh you know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light_

_Oh I see it shining_

_right through the rain_

_When I see you smile_

_Baby when I see you smile at me_

_Sometimes I wanna give up_

_I wanna give in_

_I wanna quit the fight_

_Then one look at you baby_

_can make everything alright_

_can make everything alright_

_It's alright_

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world_

_Oh you know I can do anything (that i can do anything)_

_When I see you smile (when i see you smile)_

_I see a ray of light_

_Oh I see it shining_

_right through the rain (baby when i see you smile)_

_Yeah_

_When I see you smile_

_Yeah I can face the world (everyday)_

_Oh you know I can do anything (everyday)_

_When I see you smile_

_Oh yeah_

_Baby when I see you smile at me_

_when i see you smile.. baby when i see you smile.._

_at me.._

"'Ello? Hey Jack, how's it going? Tonight? Ok, yeah everything is fine, did you know about the shopping trip Sam and Janet planned?" Daniel chuckled as Jack rambled on. "Yeah I know, look you got a moment? Ok, how are things?"

"Like I said Daniel, fine." He sighed; Jack was not going to make this easy.

"Jack…"

"Daniel!"

"Look, I told Janet I'd beat some sense into you if the two of you hadn't got your act together, now I really don't want to do that." He heard a sigh and knew he was getting somewhere.

"Ok, ok! Look we talked and we're going to see how this goes. But Daniel, I'm… every time we get too close it's like...I dunno…Sam panics or something. I asked her to move in with me." Daniel punched the air, but managed to control the cry of 'YES!'

"Well, she agreed to give it a go right? You'll be fine Jack, I mean she IS in love with you." There was a cough and a splutter and a curse, meaning Jack had probably spilled half his drink over his top. "Well," Daniel said, a little louder than necessary, "I guess I'll see you in a few days." He hung up and grinned, oh Jack was so going to get him!

"So remind me again, why we're doing this?" Daniel had driven Janet to Sam's house to pick up their friend's car and drop it at Jack's house.

"I know what Sam's like, if she's going to run, she'll want a way to do it." Daniel looked incredulous.

"You're GIVING her a way out?!" His fiancé shook her head, no; apparently this was called a choice. Sam would figure herself out. It turned out Sam and Janet had had a talk before she left, he was always the last to know.

"Ok, lets go, don't worry Daniel, things will work out."

Sam had become quieter, and quieter as the road trip drew on. They'd had a lovely morning in town, not to mention Jack spilling his drink, all over his shirt. Evelyn and Grace had thought it was hilarious, and Sam was in fits of laughter. Then they'd gone to games arcade where Sam and Jack got extra tickets for the kids by playing all the fighter games - where of course they got top points. The tender person had given them a suspicious look when the girls had rocked up to the counter with a bucket load of tickets, but handed over the chosen prizes anyhow. The two brand-new tennis rackets that sat in the boot would probably never be used for tennis, but they'd get their usage out of them.

As the day turned into night, Grace asleep after McDonalds and Evelyn slowly drifting off, Sam got nervous. They'd be staying at Jack's tonight, they wouldn't get home until about 2:00 in the morning and Sam wasn't driving home at that hour. However, that left her with a dilemma - the vacation was over and she had a decision to make; would she stay or not? She loved Jack, she knew that and she wanted nothing more than to be with him but the knots in her stomach wouldn't go away, Sam knew she'd panic.

**AN:** OMG! What's gonna happen? gasp


	18. 16: Baking Pt2

**16: Baking – Part 2**

**AN:** Oh I think you guys are going to REALLY love this chapter, (hint, hint!). It's a long one though. Happy reading! I'm exhausted after this chapter!

He loved to listen to her sing, her soothing voice floating through the house. In the past few weeks it had become a comfort and Jack knew the house would be empty when Sam left. There had to be a way to get her to stay! Jack suddenly realised it had gone very quiet, but he couldn't hear Sam coming down the hall. Walking down the hallway he paused at the doorway and looked.

_You are so beautiful, and so precious. You'll never know how much I love you, I love you so, so much my darling angel. _Sam wasn't sure how long she'd sat there watching Grace, thinking the same things. Now she had her head resting in the crook of her arm, which lay on Evelyn's bed as her other hand stroked the sleeping child's hair.

"They're amazing aren't they?" Sam turned to see Jack approaching and smiled at him, nodding her agreement. After kissing Grace he rested his chin on Sam's shoulder, kissing her lightly he whispered, "You're amazing too." Sam listened as Jack left the room, returning her attention to Evelyn. _Come on Sam on your feet, you're going to have to face it sometime. You love him! So what's the problem?" _

"I'm afraid." She whispered to the room as she stood on shaky legs and slowly walked towards the lounge. She could hear Jack in the kitchen and relaxed a little as she walked over to face the mirror.

_This is what it could be Sam; you, Jack and the children._ Sam saw Evelyn and Grace laugh and run while she sat on Jack's lap, watching them from the veranda. Daniel, Teal'c, Janet – all their friends sharing dinner at her and Jack's anniversary. _Take it Samantha._ Suddenly her mother was standing in the mirror. _There's more sweetie, if you'll only take it._ As she gazed into her mother's eyes Sam saw something deep, so deep it scared her and she backed out of the image only to find the warm embrace of Jack's arms.

How long they stood there neither knew. Jack stood with his arms loosely around Sam's waist, his head on her shoulder; both staring into the mirror. It mocked her. Mocked with a future, a future that was within her grasp but was too afraid to take. Is this what it would be? Them always together, growing old together?

"Stay." His soft voice broke her thoughts, she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "You're beautiful." Sam shut her mouth and looked back at the reflection.

"Momma! Daddy!" Instead of breaking the moment their daughter's voice only seemed to complete the picture.

"I'll go." With that he left her, a cool air collecting where his arms had been. Sam's fear began to build. _Could this work? Would THEY work? What if it was just a big build up, an anti-climax? It's too much emotion. I…I can't do this!_ She'd been pacing and looked in the mirror once again. Beautiful? Was she? Sam had never thought about herself in those terms.

"You are, you know." Jack was back in the lounge; panic finally took control.

"Jack…I- I have to go." He didn't try and stop her as she grabbed her jacket and keys, but walked with her to the door where she paused and turned, ready to ask something.

"It's ok, they'll stay with me tonight." He watched as the relief crossed Sam's features before she walked quickly out the door and to here car. Jack didn't even realise that it hadn't been there when they'd left, but simply looked to the sky. "Oh Charlie please let her come back."

Sam wiped furiously at the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Stop it Samantha, just stop it! You'll be fine once you get home." But pulling up to her dark house, she only felt worse. She slammed the car door and fumbled with her keys before finally stepping inside the house. It was cold and empty, and Sam felt a massive sob rise in her throat; she swallowed it. Do something, she'd be fine if she did something to take her mind off the situation. Sam messed around in the kitchen before deciding that going to bed would be better. "You've lived alone half your life Sam, and what? A few weeks with Jack and suddenly it's impossible?" She couldn't help it, without the presence of Grace and Evelyn the house seemed huge and quiet, without Jack it was cold. At the same time Sam felt like she was suffocating. Lying in bed she fought the tears.

_I had to escape_

_The city was sticky and cruel_

_Maybe I should have called you first_

_But I was dying to get to you_

_I was dreaming while I drove_

_The long straight road ahead, uh, huh_

_Could taste your sweet kisses_

_Your arms open wide_

_This fever for you is just burning me up inside_

_I drove all night to get to you_

_Is that all right_

_I drove all night_

_Crept in your room_

_Woke you from your sleep_

_To make love to you_

_Is that all right_

_I drove all night_

Sam tossed and turned for an hour. "What do I do mom?" _Follow your heart._ The advice of her mother from years ago drifted through her head; Sam stopped crying. _Follow your heart._ She jumped out of bed, put on a coat and grabbed the keys of the counter as she dashed out the door.

_What in this world_

_Keep us from tearing apart_

_No matter where I go I hear_

_The beating of your heart_

_I think about you_

_When the night is cold and dark_

_No one can move me_

_The way that you do_

_Nothing erases the feeling between me and you_

_I drove all night to get to you_

_Is that all right_

_I drove all night_

_Crept in your room_

_Woke you from your sleep_

_To make love to you_

_Is that all right_

_I drove all night_

As Sam drove in the early hours of the morning she suddenly felt free. She loved Jack, she needed Jack, she wanted Jack, and she wanted to sing it to the world. The panic was long gone, but she understood it; she'd always felt out of depth in relationships, they never fit any equation. All she had to do was fight her fears. For the first time in her life, Samantha Carter was putting herself first.

_Could taste your sweet kisses_

_Your arms open wide_

_This fever for you is just burning me up inside_

_I drove all night to get to you_

_Is that all right_

_I drove all night_

_Crept in your room_

_Woke you from your sleep_

_To make love to you_

_I drove all night... to hold you tight_

Jack was alert the second the door handle began to turn; he'd long been in bed. As the footsteps echoed down the hall however, he relaxed; they were Sam's footsteps. She closed the door quietly, placing the keys gently on the entryway table and removed her coat, revealing a long, white, spaghetti-strapped silk nightgown. Sam smiled as the familiar feel of the house surrounded her. She tiptoed down the hall to her daughters' room, kissing them both before heading towards Jack's bedroom.

Sam walked with decisiveness towards the bed and pulled back the covers. His eyes never left hers as she straddled his hips placed a hand on either side of his head, leaning over him.

"Panic?" The word was barely a murmur from Jack's lips, as he dared not breathe. Sam nodded,

"I'm home." His arms were around her in an instant and Jack felt moisture gather in his eyes. _She came back, she came back!_ The kisses were gentle, like during their dance. Reassurances that the other was real, they were real, the reality was real. Laughter was intermittent as they revealed in their new discovery, smiles melded and tears mixed. Eventually Sam let out a long sigh and relaxed onto Jack, her head tucked under his chin. He swallowed roughly and tilted his head to her hair.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." The whispers continued until Sam felt herself begin to drift off. She lifted a hand to lay it under Jack's neck,

"I love you too Jack." And like that, they fell asleep.

**AN:** PHEW! _Wipes brow._ WELL! What do you think of that? Was it what you wanted? Tell me! The song was Cyndi Lauper's version of 'I Drove All Night'


	19. 17: Set

**17: Set**

**AN:** I honestly and sincerely apologise. I swore that I had already posted this before I went away! I'm really sorry I made you wait this long; I was at engineering school. I have about 4 chps done and will be here for 5 days until I'm off for a week to flight school. Enjoy!

Jack awoke to a lump on his chest, but unless Sam had lost 50 kilos during the night it wasn't her. _Sam…_ she'd come back! His heart exploded with feeling. Opening his eyes he was a met with a brown blur that slowly cleared to form a mass of brown hair, _Evelyn._ She was spread eagle on his chest and snoring softly, completely out to the world. One of his hands lay on her back while the other was folded under his head. Turning his head he saw Sam lying on her side facing him, and snuggled into the small space between them was Grace. Jack smiled, his whole family snuggled in his bed; he'd barely dared to dream of this. Sam had her arm across Grace and lying on Jack's chest, her hand resting lightly on Evelyn's ankle; linking them all. Jack went back to sleep.

_10 fingers, 10 toes, 2 eyes and 1 nose._ Sam repeated the rhyme her mother used to sing as she carefully studied her sleeping children. It was barely dawn, but her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and like every morning, Sam found herself memorising ever feature of her daughters. Grace's butterscotch hair was short to her shoulders and her face lightly freckled. Her green eyes Sam and Jack had decided came from Jack's father and Sam's mother – they'd both had green eyes. Grace was most certainly the girl in the house – ballet, dolls, dress ups, and of course everything was pink or red. At home she was the quieter one, but outside she was more confident than Evelyn and was always watching out for her sister. _Evelyn._

Sam smiled when she saw how Evelyn was sleeping, and snuggled closer to Grace. She'd woken during the night not feeling right, and had gone to the girls' bedroom to bring her daughters back to bed with her. Evelyn's hair was a chocolate brown and hung below her shoulder blades, she refused to put it up, the only thing she allowed on her head being her baseball cap. Her eyes were brown too and she was quiet the actress always playing around at home. As much as she liked everyone to think of her as a tomboy, Sam and Jack had discovered this was not entirely true. She played dolls as much as her sister and loved to dress up too. With her concern to be seen differently in public, Sam wondered as to her really being only four years of age.

"They're amazing aren't they?" Sam looked up at his soft voice to see Jack awake and smiled as his hand found hers.

"I still can't believe they're ours…I keep pinching myself to check that it's all real." She blushed slightly.

"Oh trust me its real." Jack replied with determinedness. "Very real," he finished as he kissed her. "Come on, we'll let these two sleep. Breakfast time."

_He waited patiently for the Master to finish…whatever it was he was doing. There was incoherent mumbling but the man could not identify anything recognizable, perhaps it was another language._ Of course, _he chided himself_ why would THEY use the language of the Tau'ri?_ The mumbling stopped and the figure turned around. The cloak he wore was long and his face was hooded, unable to be seen by the man._

"_You are ready?" The man knelt on the ground_

"_Yes master, a few more days and the plan will be in place."_

"_Good. You will be justly rewarded, soon you will know the full power of THEY." The clocked finger turned and picked an item of the table._

"Jack, I'm going to request a transfer when we return to work." Jack nearly dropped the pancake he was cooking and turned to Sam who was leaning on the counter, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"What?"

"I don't want to go through the gate any more, it's far to risky. I'll work full time in the labs, you know I love it there."

"I know, but you also love going off world. I'll stand by you whatever decision you make, I already told you that, but I want to know that this is what you really want." He put the spatula down and crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for an answer.

"I don't want Evelyn and Grace to lose another mother, I don't want my daughters to have to go through what I did. I can't take that risk." She looked up then, and Jack knew there was no way he could dissuade her, he sighed.

"Ok, if this is what you really want." She nodded; he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead softly as she swallowed. "As long as you promise to come home at a normal time, not to skip ANY meals, and not blow up the base." She laughed and swatted him playfully as Grace made an entrance. The girl was too young to understand what had really gone on for her parents, that everything had changed once again, but she could feel the sudden peace in the house and as for any young child, that was enough.

"Are you absolutely sure, you want to miss out on this experience Teal'c?" It was the last day of downtime and Jack and Daniel were about to leave for Tux shopping, Sam, Janet and Cassie having left an hour ago.

"Daniel suffers extreme difficulty with decisions, I believe you would be ore suited for this endeavour O'Neill. I will mind Grace and Evelyn O'Neill until you return." With that he shut the door to Janet and Daniel's house, leaving Jack blinking.

"Okaaaaay, guess it's just me and you Spacemonkey, let's go get you geared up!" Daniel scowled at the front door where Teal'c had stood before following Jack to the truck and heading off to the mall.

Meanwhile Sam, Janet and Cassie were in the 4th dress shop already. Sam had told her friends everything that had occurred at the cabin and both were relieved to hear that their friends had finally found happiness. Janet had even bought some champagne that she insisted they all drink at lunch, right in the middle of the food court. Speaking of which…

"Lets get lunch, I don't we're getting any where with this." Janet and Cassie reluctantly agreed and the 3 women headed off to lunch.

"Well I definitely want a white dress, and I'd like the bridesmaids to wear a deep rose colour." Janet took a sip of the Champagne.

"Are you sure about white mom? You haven't like any so far, cream might suit your colour better?" Cassie was trying to be helpful, but she knew how much her mother wanted a white dress. Janet stared at her plate.

"Maybe you're right…" Sam decided her friend needed some cheering up.

"Come on, finish your glass and we'll start again."

"I do not understand how one could sleep for 100 years. Without nourishment Princess Aurora would surely die. It is not possible." Teal'c, Evelyn and Grace were sitting on the couch watching_ 'Sleeping Beauty;' _Evelyn pausing the DVD for the third time to explain yet again to her uncle that,

"It's a fairy tale, anything can happen." Grace gave an over-exaggerated sigh, and Teal'c was reminded of how much she resembled her father.

"Wait till you see Cinderella! They turn a pumpkin into a coach!" Grace said excitedly. Teal'c raised an eyebrow,

"Perhaps we should visit the park in between movies, Grace O'Neill." The youngster protested at her full name but nodded none the less and resumed the film.

_He observed the house and frowned. What were they doing? This was not the place of residence, and there was nothing in the notes as to how long they stayed here. The abduction must take place at the O'Neill's house, anywhere else would be too risky, and they had not planned for that. Monitoring would have to be stepped up to ensure the location of the family. As for the alien, Teal'c, he could pose a potential problem. The 1st apprentice had said the woman must be alone in the house. Finishing his observations, the man scurried off unnoticed._

"Jack I think this is it!" Jack rubbed a hand over his face.

"You've said that 5 times!" In the 3 hours since they'd arrived at the centre the men had only visited 2 shops, and Jack was getting hungry.

"No really, I think this is the one." Jack groaned.

"And you've said THAT 4 times!" he mumbled back as Daniel emerged from the change room; Jack looked up and stared. The suit was a dark, smoky colour with a white shirt and the tie - pink. While his friend studied it in the mirror, he walked around and found himself approving. "Actually, this may well be the one." Daniel smiled.

"You think?" Jack nodded.

"But lets be absolutely sure, get the store to hold it, we'll mull it over with lunch and take another look around before you decide." Daniel nodded and Jack smiled; lunch at last.

Meanwhile things were also looking up for the 3 women shopping for dresses. Cassie had suggested they look for the bridesmaids' dresses, and then try again for Janet. This proved much easier and the bride-to-be found the dresses almost instantly.

"Oh they're beautiful! Cassie you look stunning!" The dress was deep rose in colour, with the skirt flowing gently out from the waist. It was strapless with the top finishing just above the breasts and sloping away at the back.

"Can we get these mom?" Cassie was swirling in front of the mirror while Sam was having some fun of her own. _Wait till Jack sees me in this!_

"Yes, in fact these give me an idea. I think I know what dress to pick!"

Evelyn and Grace were playing in the sandpit when Teal's first saw the man approach. He wasn't acting out of the ordinary, but Teal'c had learned long ago that his instinct was not one to be ignored. He eyed the man warily as he sat down on the bench and proceeded to eat a sandwich. He still wasn't well...doing… anything but Teal'c couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling in his gut. Reaching the sandpit in a few long strides he scooped one child under each arm and proceeded in the direction of the house, amidst squeals of protest.

"I believe it is time to watch 'Cinderella', I am most curious about this so called pumpkin coach."

_The second apprentice had been right; the alien would be trouble. The man continued eating. He was one of the many people under the command of the 2 apprentices and had been placed on the monitoring program; his shift wasn't over for a few hours yet. The system had been set and it would only be a matter of days before everything was certain._

**AN:** And there you were feeling all nice and cosy with the happy family…aren't I cruel?


	20. 18: When They're Yours

**18: When They're Yours**

**AN:** A bit short but there's more to come!

"You have to wait how long for a honeymoon?!"

"Uh-huh, Daniel and I don't have the same downtime for the next 3 weeks at least." Sam was incredulous, but could tell her friend was disappointed. Janet sighed, "you know what they say, everything happens for a reason. Ok you're all done." Sam nodded and got dressed. She hadn't been through the gate since she returned to work but still had her monthly physicals.

"Well your wedding is in 2 days, and Jack reckons he's going to shut down the gate and send a message to all enemies to hold invasions until further notice." Her friend laughed at this and Sam was glad to see the smile on Janet's face. "What time are you getting off?"

"If all goes well and SG-12 get home on time and unscathed? About 7:00. Oh, tell Jack he's next in 20 minutes." She smiled at the thought of Jack's reaction to this news, oh yeah, that'd cheer her up.

Arriving in her lab, Sam shut the door and opened the filing cabinet to pull out some forms. Putting them on the bench she stared at them for some time; they were the transfer papers for Area 51. If she was completely honest with herself, she'd been considering it quiet strongly. Relaxing back into her chair she thought back over all that had happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Returning to work had been hard on both Sam and Jack, neither wanting to leave the twins everyday. Hammond found and approved a local preschool that Evelyn and Grace would attend on Mondays and Tuesdays, while at 3:30pm every Thursday Sam took Grace to ballet and Jack took Evelyn topside for a game of baseball. Cassie had acquired a part-time job as a swimming instructor, so Jack had organised to pay her for out-of-hours, private lessons on a Thursday morning._

_"No way!"_

"_I'm telling ya! She's not on base at the weekends and she's gone by 5:00 everyday!" A stunned silence fell over the group of technicians._

"_Colonel Carter is out!" Walters voice rang over the control room and chaos followed as about 20 people tried to get down the stairs all at once. Word had spread quickly about the change in Colonel Carter's behaviour since the children's arrival, the subsequent development of her and Jack's relationship, and it had become quiet a novelty to see the Colonel's darkened, empty lab. There were even photos circling the SGC._

_Sam scowled at this while Jack thought it was absolutely hilarious and even went to see the spectacle of her empty lab himself. _

"_Well, we settled all they're betting pools; they've gotta have something to entertain themselves with."_

**Present**

Sam was brought back to the present at that thought, realising she only had half an hour to get out before the crowds came down. She chuckled a bit at the whole situation, but she'd never let Jack know she thought it was funny! As she checked out at the surface, she was pleased to see that the SF's shock at her early checkouts had worn off. Jack's schedule was much more flexible than hers and most days he would pick the girls up from preschool or crèche and take them home before her day had finished. Sam hated the fact that Evelyn and Grace had to go to crèche, but at the moment there really wasn't much of an option. However, if she transferred to Nevada, things would be very different… It would have to do for now, she had a hard enough time trusting enough to let the girls go topside for preschool.

"Hey sweetie! How was preschool?" Sam was met at the door by her two gorgeous daughters, who eagerly held up their paintings for her to see, and chatted excitedly about what they had done that day. Sam had moved into Jack's house during the remainder of their downtime, but had rented out her house for the extra income it provided. It was also nice – hell, WAY more than nice – to have someone to come home too; Sam couldn't imagine it ever being different.

"Hey." Sam could feel the tension in his kiss and instantly knew something was wrong. It was only confirmed when she saw the dark look in Jack's eyes. Looking down at her expectant children, she played the smile until they went to bed and she could talk with Jack alone.

"Teal'c came to see me today." They were sitting on the sofa and Jack proceeded to tell her about the incident at the park. "I've noticed it too, not a lot, just every now and then but…I've been taking Evelyn to a different park for baseball now." Sam pulled away from him and started pacing the living room.

"I've been thinking of taking that transfer to Area 51." Jack waited for her to continue, and soon enough she started pacing again. "I love the SGC, don't get me wrong, but most of the artefacts go to Area 51 and I would have so many other technologies and equipment at my disposal. And now this? Sometimes I just think they'd be safer if we took them away from here; They've suffered enough, but now I feel like we have to start running again." She sat deflated in the armchair; head in her hands. Jack was silent for a while before replying.

"I know how you feel Sam, sometimes I just want to up and get out of here too. Hammond hasn't got anywhere with the NID, they hold that they have no…interest," Sam glared at the word. "…in the children. They're our daughters and will protect them as much as we can; trust me you're the fiercest beast on earth when they're yours." She nodded and sighed. "Right now, lets just look forward to Janet and Danny-boy's wedding."

Turning out the lights and checking on their daughters, Sam and Jack walked down the hall. Pulling back the covers Sam snuggled on Jack's chest and breathed in deep. If she didn't fall asleep on top of him, she would surely wake there. Jack chuckled.

"Hey, I was thinking," there was snort, which he pointedly ignored. "When people move in with each other they usually get a bigger bed. But with the way we are, I think we should get a smaller one." The answering giggle told Jack that he had achieved his goal of making Sam smile again.

**AN:** Yes short I know, but an important interlude. In the next chapter Janet and Daniel's wedding and another step in Sam and Jack's relationship! (God that sounded corny).


	21. 19: The Catalyst

**19: The Catalyst**

**AN:** Thankyou so much, everyone, for your reviews. I'm glad people are still enjoying it. The song is 'Chapel of Love' and is sung by Bette Midler. EDIT: Ok added the other song, that's the only bit that has changed, it's near the end when Sam and Jack are back at home. It's by Peter Gabriel and is titled 'In Your Eyes,' listen to it if you can.

It was all hustle and bustle at the Fraiser-Jackson house on that Wednesday morning. Jack, Sam, Grace and Evelyn had all arrived the night before so Sam could go to Janet's hen night. After hearing all the nightmare senarios, Janet had insisted Daniel have his Bachelor party _at least_ a week before the wedding. When the women returned, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c headed back to Jack's place; they would prepare for the wedding there.

_Spring is here and the sky is so very blue._

_Whoa-o-o-o, birds all sing as if they knew,_

_Today's the day we'll say, "I do,"_

_And we'll never be lonely anymore._

The women sang loudly in the kitchen while making breakfast, much to the amusement of the two 3 years old in the room. There was pancake mixture dripping everywhere, as somewhere along the line the whisk had become the microphone. Cassie, who was sitting on the bench swinging her legs, held it out as they all leaned in for the chorus.

_Because we're goin' to the chapel_

_And we're gonna get married,_

_Goin' to the chapel_

_And we're gonna get married,_

_Gee, I really love you_

_And we're gonna get married,_

_Goin' to the chapel of love._

Sam grabbed the camera, which was on its fourth film already as Janet struck a solo.

_Bells will ring and the sun is gonna shine._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm gonna be his, he's gonna be mine._

_We're gonna love until the end of time,_

_And we'll never be lonely anymore._

Through all the noise and fun, the pancakes somehow got made and everyone ate while laughter and the occaisional tears spread around. Evelyn and Grace were the first to be ready apart from their dresses; Sam wasn't about to risk them getting dirty! Putting a DVD on for them in Janet's bedroom, she rejoined her friends in the ensuit. Janet was blow-drying her hair while Cassie was setting hers, and they were still singing!

_Because we're goin' to the chapel_

_And we're gonna get married,_

_Goin' to the chapel_

_And we're gonna get married,_

_Gee, I really love you_

_And we're gonna get married,_

_Goin' to the chapel of love._

"Give me that!" She made a grab for the hairbrush that was sufficing for a microphone.

_One more time around, oh._

_Goin' to the chapel and we're, oh, gonna get married,_

_Goin', goin' to the chapel, baby; we're gonna get married, married,_

_Oh, gee, I really love you, c'mon baby,_

_We're gonna get married, married,_

_Goin' to the chapel of love._

_Oooh, a one more time,_

_We're goin' to the chapel of love._

_C'mon, c'mon and let me hear it,_

_Goin' to the chapel of love, love, love._

_Shooby doo-whop, wa da_

Meanwhile at Jack's house it was a rather subdued affair. The men hadn't risen until 7 when Teal'c had woken Jack, and breakfast was calm while the newspaper was read. Though when the dressing began it was an entirely different matter!

"Open up Danny-Boy! It does not take that long to shave!"

"Yeah hold it Jack! I'm sure you managed not to wet your pants for a few more minutes." Jack sighed and paced up and down until Daniel emerged. "Oh sorry Jack, Teal'c's in after me." Then of course, Daniel's tie went missing and chaos ensued.

Back at Janet's everyone was dressed, and were in the middle of taking photos when a car horn was heard outside.

"Oh my god! The limo's here!" Cassie squealed as she rounded up everyone and everything and shoved them out the door.

"Are you nervous?" Grace and Evelyn were watching out the windows with fascination, while Cassie and Sam were watching Janet intently. Both ready for anything the woman might do.

"I'm terrified! But in a good way, a very good way." Sam's eyes filled with tears and the rest of the journey was spent fixing up makeup amidst cries of "Oh don't you start!"

Guests were still arriving when Jack, Teal'c and Daniel pulled up..

"Well I would give you the wedding 101 talk," Daniel glared and redid his tie, "…but I think you'll do just fine." Jack clapped his friend on the back gave him a glass of chapagne before Teal'c herded the group up the aisle.

"Have you got the rings?" Teal'c and Jack both nodded. Daniel had wanted them both to be involved, especially since this was Teal'c's first earth wedding, so he'd given them a ring each. This was less then unusual however, when the amount of… well interesting…guests that were attending, was taking into account. Daniel fiddled with his cufflinks and again adjusted his tie.

"For cryin' out loud! Give it here!" Jack promptly redid the tie and slapped Daniel's hands when he reached for it once more.

"You look fine Daniel Jackson, you need only worry that you remember your vows." Jack glared at Teal'c as Daniel paled. The swell of the music didn't help either as it meant the service was about to begin. All three men gulped.

In time they turned around to see three stunning visions in the doorway. Teal'c smiled, Jack smirked and Daniel's jaw hit the floor. Janet's dress was similar in design to that of the bridesmaids, except it flowed out in a greater amount at the waist. The sleeve-straps came out from the middle of the bodice, and sat just below her shoulders, giving a whole elegant feel to the design. The dress was cream in colour and to finish it off, her hair was drawn in a bun with a light, gathered veil pinned on top; she wore a necklace of pearls – her mothers' – around her neck. Janet wasn't having flower girls but Evelyn and Grace were still dressed up and sitting excitedly in the front pew next to George Hammond who was as proud as punch. Each girl had her hair in a bun while their dresses were of satin and velvet; Grace's an emerald green and Evelyn's a sapphire blue. When Jack finally managed to drag his eyes away from Sam who was grinning like anything, he caught his daughters' eye and winked at them.

There were tears in Janet's eyes even as she as only halfway up the aisle.

"Now you know if you suddenly change your mind, you just tell me and we'll be right out of here." Janet squeezed her father's hand, reassuring him. They'd never been as close and she had with her mother – God bless her – but they were the only family left and he'd come all the way from Australia to give her away.

"I'll be fine dad, I'm so, so happy." As he let go of his daughter he kissed her cheek and wished her everything in the world before going to stand beside Sam and Cassie.

The service went smoothly, Daniel remembered his vows, half of them in Arabic, because he thought it was the only language beautiful enough for Janet. She's replied in kind, which had shocked everyone, and left half the gathering in tears. They were all soon laughing however as Janet launched herself into Daniel's arms at the priest's 'You may now kiss the bride.' The 'something blue' turned out to be the garter Janet was wearing; who caught it they never really worked out, all that was known was the two empty seats at the reception afterwards. Cassie caught the bouquet, at which her mother nearly fainted.

"I'm 20!" had been the response.

"I thought you were never going to come off the dance floor!" Sam said as an exhausted Janet landed in the chair next to her.

"I've never danced so much in my life! By the way, you and Jack seemed to have a good time. He was practically drooling at you in that dress." She smiled slyly and Sam blushed crimsion. "Oh I'm so happy Sam." Janet burst into tears and Sam hugged her friend feeling for once content with world, and she couldn't help the giggles that followed. Looking up she saw Daniel headed for the table with Jack not far behind carrying a sleeping Evelyn in his arms. Grace was asleep on Sam's lap, her hands sticky from candy. It was time they ought to be getting home. She hugged her friend.

"It's been great Janet, I'm so happy for you. But Daniel? You ever hurt her and I'll hunt you down." Leaving Jack to say his goodbyes and Grace on Janet's lap, Sam went to find Teal'c.

"Did you enjoy the wedding Teal'c?" Sam found him talking with George Hammond.

"Indeed Samantha, it was a great honour to be apart of it. Are you taking the young O'Neills' home?" She nodded.

"Yeah, they're already asleep. I was wondering if you needed a lift back to base?"

"It's alright Sam, I'm staying on base tonight so I'll give him a ride with me." Hammond gave her a hug and waved her off. Last goodbyes done and each with a sleeping child in their arms, Sam and Jack headed out to the truck.

As Sam undressed in the mirror that night she felt a change come over her and she stared at herself in the mirror. Her and Jack had been sleeping together – (As in sharing the bed! We're not in the gutter…yet.) – for several weeks; the nights having become routine. After putting Evelyn and Grace to bed and if they weren't staying up, she would change in the bathroom while Jack used the bedroom. He would usually read for a while and if she wasn't catching up on work Sam would snuggle into his side and go to sleep. Suddenly it seemed completely absurd that they hadn't made love and couldn't even be naked in front of each other! Sam understood why though, the love she and Jack shared was to precious to risk destroying by rushing into sex. He'd left that next step up to her, one she was going to take tonight. It wasn't the lovemaking that was so important to her, but rather the intimacy of trust that she wanted to give to Jack.

_Love I get so lost, sometimes_

_days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_

_When I want to run away_

_I drive off in my car_

_but whichever way I go_

_I come back to the place you are_

_All my instincts, they return_

_and the grand facade, so soon will burn_

_Without a noise, without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside_

Jack was reading when Sam came out and he looked up at the sound of the door opening; his eye's widened. Sam was standing in the open doorway, a slight blush on her face and looking shat him shyly. _Hang on when was Carter ever shy? No, this is Sam, not Carter. _Jack took a deep breath. She slowly walked towards him and sat cross-legged on the bed an arms-length away from him. Completely. Utterly. Naked.

_In your eyes_

_the light the heat_

_In your eyes_

_I am complete_

_In your eyes_

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_In your eyes_

_the resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_In your eyes_

_I see the light and the heat_

_In your eyes oh, I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light_

_the heat I see in your eyes_

Sam was shaking with nervousness but she forced her arms to rest on her knees, instead of covering her chest like they wanted to. Jack couldn't keep is eye's off her; her skin shimmering in the light from the night outside. Her body was stunning, but it was her piercing blue gaze that his eyes were locked in. Slowly, as if anything faster would frighten them both, he lifted an arm to trace her face, collarbone before trailing down her arm to her fingers. Sam shivered. He stood off the bed slowly and removed his boxers so they were now both naked.

_Love, I don't like to see so much pain_

_so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away_

_I get so tired of working so hard for our survival_

_I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive_

The touches were not arousing, but soothing and curious as they explored each other's bodies. Jack traced the outline of Sam's breasts and glided down her sides to her waist, while Sam explored his chest and hands. Jack had always thought his hands hard and callous, and was humbled by the fact that though they had committed so many unspeakable deeds, Sam was still fascinated by them and her touch was like a soothing balm. Sam made his hands feel clean.

_And all my instincts, they return_

_And the grand facade, so soon will burn_

_Without a noise, without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside_

_In your eyes, in your eyes,_

_in your eyes, in your eyes_

Jack pulled Sam off the bed to stand with him at the window. She stood in front of him as he lifted her arms up, gently kissing her shoulder.

"For a long time the only amazing thing I could see was the moon. You surpassed that the day you walked into the briefing room." He'd been slowly making his way to her mouth, but at these words Sam grabbed his head and kissed him deeply.

_In your eyes_

_the light the heat_

_In your eyes_

_I am complete_

_In your eyes_

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_In your eyes_

_the resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_In your eyes_

_I see the light and the heat_

_In your eyes_

_oh, I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light,_

_the heat I see in your eyes_

_In your eyes, in your eyes_

_in your eyes, in your eyes_

_in your eyes, in your eyes_

"You're amazing Jack, and I love you so very much. I want to show you." The couple stood in silence, their foreheads resting against one another, for a long time. Being in the Air Force meant Sam had been taught to recognize many different signals; flags, light and Morse code by sight, sound and touch. She was a scientist, so she looked for identifiable patterns. As a result she instantly identified the G and E that Jack drew on her lower abdomen. Sam gasped and looked up at Jack in understanding. That was Jack's way of saying, with the words he couldn't find, that he saw Evelyn and Grace as theirs, as coming from her womb. She lowered shaky hands to her stomach in wonder. _What would it have been like to have carried them? To have given birth to them?_

"It was wonderful. Let me show you." And together, they did.

**AN:** Ok maybe that was bit too sappy? I've had that whole last part done since I started the story, what do you think?


	22. 20: Whatever it Takes Pt1

**20: Whatever It Takes pt1**

**AN:** Yep, it's another 2 part. I'm going to say all of this now, because I'll just be running at the end of this chapter! I am actually leaving now for flight school, for a week!_ Huge Big Honking Evil Cackle._ Oh you are SO going to hate me. If it's any consolation, I think this is the last of the 'you're-going-to-hate-me' chapters. Pretty sure. Oh well, off to pack! Also, there's a bit of language in this chapter.

_"O'Neill will be leaving tonight and returning tomorrow afternoon. I have planned the abduction for tomorrow. You will soon have that which you desire master." The 1st apprentice bowed and waited for a response. The mumblings stopped and he heard a snap; what of, he couldn't be certain. The cloaked figure moved forward and beckoned the apprentice to stand._

"_You have done well, come, I will allow you a glimpse of the greatness that awaits you." The figure produced a metallic, rectangular box, covered in symbols the apprentice could not decipher. Opening the box, it was placed in front of him. With a sudden twinge of uncertainty, he looked._

"So how's everything with you and Jack?" Janet and Sam were on their morning break and drinking coffee in the comissionry; Sam blushed.

"Wonderful…but I, I can't seem to stop touching him." Janet laughed.

"Ah, the can't-keep-your-hands-off-each-other-stage huh?" Sam blushed even deeper.

"Well yeah there's that, but this is something different. I – I don't know how to explain it. I just always want contact with him, whether it's resting my head on his shoulder or holding his hand or…what?" Janet was watching her with a gentle, knowing smile, and for a second Sam recognized her mother in her friends' eyes.

"You're in love Sam, you're in love." And she took another sip of coffee.

_Ahh…that's better._ Jack rolled his neck with a crack to release the pressure. The meting had been going since 7:15 that morning. Checking his watch that made it 3 hours already, surely there was a break soon? The discussions had mainly been about inter-galactic alliances and as terribly interesting that was…Jack just wanted to go home.

"I think we'll wrap it up for now. There are refreshments in the next room and we'll meet again in half and hour. Colonel O'Neill? A word please." There was a scraping of chairs and shuffling of papers as the contingent breaks up.

"Jack!" It's the president. "So how's the family?"

"Good, sir." With everything that was going on, he wasn't too comfortable with talking about Evelyn and Grace to people, especially high-ranking people like the group in here. The president seemed to sense this and abruptly changed the subject. "So Jack, I hear we discovered an unknown 'friend' of the Drions?" _Oh boy, here we go._

"Yes, a little alliance, the reports from the SG teams going out say they're friendly, and Thor's never had trouble with them." The president thought for a moment.

"I trust your judgment Jack, I think you've just received your first diplomatic mission."

"Yes sir."

"Momma!" Sam was greeted by a very excited Evelyn and Grace with hugs and kisses. She'd signed out at 2:00, only to put the poor SF into shock again, to pick the twins up from crèche.

"Daddy will be back this evening and I thought we could go home early and have some fun!"

_The apprentice refused to think about what he had seen in that box, uncomfortable was an understatement as to how he felt. He shoved it aside; cleared his mind before seeking the master._

"_All is ready master, we wait only for your command." The apprentice bowed and waited._

"_Bring me the children."_

Sam had set some craft up in the living room and was just making afternoon-tea when the doorbell went.

"Mommy door!" She wiped her hands on a tea towel. _Who on earth?_ Sam opened the door.

Jack relaxed into the seat of his truck as he drove through Colorado; he'd managed to get an earlier flight and would be home before dinner. The rest of the meeting had gone without even and he already had a few missions to organize. That could wait though, right now he just wanted to-

"Hello Jack."

"JESUS CHRIST!" The truck swerved off the road and skidded to a halt. Jack already had his gun out and spun in the seat to come face-to-face with Harry Maybourne. "What the FUCK are you doing in my truck?"

"Came to see you Jack," he replied in his nonchalant way.

"By almost killing me? Get out!" Jack waved his gun towards the door.

"Nice to see you-"

"OUT!"

"Ok, ok easy Jack!" Standing on the side of the road, Jack's heart was still thumping madly in his chest.

"I'll ask again. What the fuck, were you doing in my truck?" Maybourne stood in a casual stance; as usual, unruffled by the whole thing. Jack was fast losing his patience with the man. He just wanted to get-

"Someone wants your kids." Anger boiled in Jack's gut; he squished it.

"Know it already, what else?"

"They're taking them today Jack, just thought you might like to know."

"Who?" Jack was already getting in his truck.

"No idea-"

"Maybourne!"

"I'm serious Jack, got no idea. It's not the NID, I can't help you this time Jack." The truck sped off up the road and when the dust had cleared, Maybourne was nowhere to be seen.

His gut clenched painfully as he drove, _come on, come on!_ Jack pulled over a street away from the house and jumped through the backyards, loading his gun as he went. When the house was in sight he stopped to catch his breath; Sam's car was on the driveway and he couldn't see anything suspicious. _Maybe I'm early._ However as he rounded the house he saw the door open and had to stamp down on the urge to run in, screaming Sam's name._ Black ops Jack, just like the old days. You can do this._ He pulled out his cell and dialed the SGC. "This is Colonel O'Neill, I require backup at my house. Attackers unknown. Colonel Carter and the O'Neill children are in the house. I repeat, Colonel Carter and the O'Neill children are in the house." That done he crept towards the front door.

Walking in he found Sam unconscious on the floor, next to the equally unconscious body of the attacker. The man was out cold and Jack checked Sam over for injuries before placing a hand over her mouth and waking her up. As her eyes open the fear and panic was evident.

"Carter." That one word was all he needed to say and once again he was amazed as he watched the transformation from Sam, mother to Carter, solider. Jack ripped a power cord from the wall and signaling Carter to tie the man up, that backup was on the way, he headed off in the direction Carter pointed; there was another attacker in the house.

As Jack neared his daughters' room he could hear a man's voice; rounding the doorway he froze. The attacker was male, and a heavily built one at that. He had Evelyn and Grace backed up in a corner, the girls staring at him with pale, wide-eyed faces. Evelyn was whimpering but Grace was holding her hand and shouting defiantly at the stranger.

"Go away! You're not allowed to touch us! Mommy and daddy said we mustn't go with anyone." The man laughed and continued to try and beckon the children, Jack felt pride at the bravery of his daughter; it didn't last long. The man must be running out of time because he gave up on the coaxing and marched towards them. The twins turned the faces away and Jack took his chance.

**BANG!**

Back up had arrived 10 minutes after Jack's call, with Daniel and Teal'c barging into the house ahead of the 'all clear.'

"Sam!" One look from her told him that she needed to stay the solider now, so he knelt beside her and helped tie up the man. Teal'c and the teams were scouring the front and back yards; no one had thought to go after Jack. Daniel was about to ask when –

**BANG!**

It echoed through the house and over the street. Daniel watched as Sam's hands faltered.

The attacker slumped, unconscious to the floor, his shoulder shattered but not enough to kill him. Looking to where his daughters had been standing, Jack's heat stopped and his blood froze. They lay unmoving on the floor._ No…no he couldn't have…not again…_

Jack's scream was enough to wake the dead.


	23. 20: Whatever It Takes Pt2

**20: Whatever It Takes pt2**

**AN:** I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas (I got MacGyver!) and that you will all enjoy New Years. This is my belated Christmas present to you all, the next installment of 'Parallel Lives', hope you enjoy! (I'm still picking pomegranate from my hair! LOL). Oh, I was reading through my last chapters and realized 2 things:

I left out a song in '19: The Catalyst', so I've put that in if you'd like to go back and read it again.

I've been referring to the children being almost 4 years old, but I noticed in one chapter I called them the '4 year olds.' Sorry about that, they are still 3.

Jack collapsed to the floor as his scream faded; blindly crawling towards his two little girls, drawing their limp bodies onto his lap. Through his pain he didn't notice that there wasn't any blood. His tears wet their small faces as he cuddled the children to his chest.

_**Flash**_

_He kissed her cheek and smoothed the hair off her sweat-soaked face._

"_You're almost done, just one more push." The wails of a baby filled the room as Janet passed Jack a newborn girl._

"_Evelyn." Sam breathed as she collapsed against the pillows. "Our baby Evelyn." Jack placed his daughter on his wife's chest, still swollen from the child yet to be born._

_**Flash**_

As the scream echoed through the house Daniel watched as time slowed. Sam's hands fell still and she stared in the direction of the sound. That wasn't the scream of her commanding officer, that was the scream of her lover, of the father of her children. In an instant the solider fell, a shaky 'JAAAAAAAAACK!' torn from her lips as the mother hurtled down the hall.

Still nuzzling their faces, Jack opened his red-rimmed eyes to find a brown pair looking back at him, then green from where Grace lay in his lap.

"You told us to lay still until you find us. Then Jaffa think we dead." He stared speechless, at Evelyn before crushing both girls to his chest.

"Oh my baby girls, my baby girls…" A new bout of tears flowed as he covered them in kisses and tiny arms wound tightly around his neck. He heard feet pounding down the hall and Sam burst through the doorway. Jack didn't want to let go of the girls, but Sam needed to see that they were ok, he new how important reuniting them was. He yanked her down beside him and pushed the children into their mothers' arms. "Here, they're ok, they're ok. Just hold them." He had no idea what he'd just seen but he wanted Sam to see it too.

_**Flash**_

_There was an immense amount of pain, but Jack was there, smoothing her hair and encouraging her. She felt someone lift Evelyn from her chest, but then couldn't think as the urge to push became overpowering. It seemed forever, and yet no time at all until Jack was passing their second daughter, Grace, to her. The baby was quiet, her eyes constantly searching the new world. Sam knew then, that Grace would be her curious one. Then it was hours later, all in a blur, Sam was holding both girls wrapped in blankets, the light dim and Jack sitting beside her._

_**Flash**_

"Wha- what was that?"

"It doesn't matter, they're safe." Jack stroked Sam's cheek and drew her close. "You are so amazing, they were so beautiful." He felt her nod into his shoulder and smile through her tears.

Daniel hadn't been far behind Sam, and stood catching his breath at the door. He saw the other attacker on the floor, but before he moved, Teal'c – seemingly out of nowhere – was already there, tying the man's hands. The attacker was out cold, the blow to the shoulder ensuring his sleep for a few hours yet. The teams barreled in after that and by some miracle Daniel got the family out unhindered and unquestioned; all in the first truck back to the SGC.

"Ok, sweeties, you're just fine." Evelyn and Grace hopped off the bed and scurried back to their father, the two children still badly shaken. "You however," Janet continued, turning to Sam, "I want to take it easy for the next few days. You may not have a concussion but that is one heck of a bump on the back of your head." Sam grimaced, and felt Jack's eyes on her again. "Oh, and I'll give you some cream fro those bruises." Jack's fist tightened. As soon has they'd arrived the family had been taken straight to the infirmary. Jack had been to busy comforting his daughters, he hadn't had the chance to check on Sam. She'd put up a decent fight, but the attacker had grabbed her forearm and thrown her to the floor, which had knocked her out. She now had a deep blue, handprint bruise around her upper arm. Sam could she her lover's anger every time he looked at and she tugged her sleeve down. Suddenly Sam remembered something Janet had said a few days beforehand and reached out to gently touch her friends' arm.

"I know this sounds horrible, but I'm so glad you weren't on your honeymoon."

"Me too Sam, me too."

Sam and Jack were reluctant to leave the girls, but they had a debrief to attend; Jack was yet to hear what had actually transpired at his house and Captain Hailey was bought in to watch over the children.

"Maybourne warned you?"

"Yep. Hate the bastard but he's good to have around."

"I'm just glad you were on that flight. God, if you hadn't have been…" They were walking down a corridor and Jack turned to face her, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"But I was. End of story." Sam sighed and they continued on their way.

The briefing room was crowded when they arrived; SG's 1, 3, 4 and 7 were already seated, along with Janet. Statements had already been taken from Grace and Evelyn with their parents' permission and the documents were lying in front of Hammonds' chair. Jack landed heavily in his usual place after glaring the previous occupant to another seat.

"I wasn't exactly taken by surprise, the doorbell went about 1500 hours and they were there, 2 of them; one about Teal'c build and the other not much smaller. The first barged straight past and I didn't even have a chance to yell before the second one tried to wrestle me to the ground." After that Jack tried to shut off, he didn't want to hear it, yet at the same time he heard every little detail and soon his hand and found Sam's under the table to hold it tightly. Sam had put up a fight until the attacker kicked her legs out and grabbed her upper arm, throwing her to the ground. Despite the oncoming blackout Sam had managed to pull the man down with her, elbowing him in the temple, before succumbing to unconsciousness. Both attackers were now in holding cells and as far as Jack knew, still out of it. They could stay that way for all he cared. In fact, give him a gun and he'd shoot the bastards, no questions asked.

The briefing was finally over, with the attackers still unconscious there would be no interrogation until tomorrow. As they walked out Jack pulled Sam aside.

"How are you, really?" She shook her head.

"Not now, I just want to go get Evelyn and Grace and go back to the room." Hammond, along with Jack, was unwilling to allow them to return home and had insisted they stay overnight at the base.

Captain Hailey was minding Evelyn and Grace when they arrived, both girls sobbing and the young women looked relieved when the parents entered.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, they are really upset, they just won'tlet go of me." Jack assured her it was fine while Sam gladly took the twins into her arms, at which both girls started howling. The distressed sounds of her babies finally broke Sam and she sobbed as she slipped to the floor. Hailey quickly left the room and Jack sat down and pulled his family into his arms.

"It's ok now, you're safe, you're with mommy and daddy now. I'm so, so sorry my darlings." Through the kisses and reassurance the girls soon fell into an exhausted sleep and the parents carried them down the corridors to the VIP room where they tucked them into bed. Sam left for her lab shortly after, looking for a place to breathe. _She'd almost lost them today, and it was the most terrifying feeling Sam had ever encountered, more so than when she'd lost her mother. _Quickly bringing herself back under control, she fiddled with her equipment, constantly glancing at the filing cabinet, the transfer papers weighing heavily on her mind.

"Hey." Sam jumped then sighed when she saw Jack at the door.

"Who's loo-"

"Teal'c's with them. Its 0200 hours, are you coming to bed?" He strolled in and she slid the papers towards him. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to sign them. It's only for 3 years and I'll be able to spend more time with you and the girls, and-"

"Sam you don't need to convince me. Sounds to me like you're trying to justify yourself." He rested his chin in his hands, his elbows on the table. "If you want to go, we'll go. I won't be needed very often here and you know transport won't be a problem." Sam bit her lip and stared at the papers. Jack yawned, kissed her check and headed back to the room. She must have stared at the papers for at least fifteen minutes, alone in her lab, before gingerly picking up a pen, breathing, and signing her name with a determined grip.

_"You failed!" The voice reverberated loudly throughout the darkened room; the 1st apprentice cowered in fear._

"_I am sorry Master. We didn't know O'Neill would be ear-"_

"_YOU FAILED!" There was a loud thud and the apprentice was flung backwards into the wall before being dragged forwards by some invisible force._

"_Next time master, we plan to try again-"_

"_You will bring me the children, I will make sure of it." The apprentice was dragged to the far wall, into the darkness and through and door. A bright light met him and a blood-curdling howl echoed into the empty room._

**AN:** Oh who could it be? Are you happy now? I couldn't have possibly killed the children! Jeez guys! Well it's all coming to a head now, the attackers still have to wake up remember?


	24. 21: When Home Is No Haven

**21: When Home Is No Haven**

**AN:** The alert system is down again…sigh…for the thousandth time.

_The 2nd apprentice paced around the room nervously. The 1st apprentice had been gone far too long, and it only served to make the man all the more fearful. The fury for the failure of their attempt on the children would come down on him, he knew it. He should have set the monitor system more carefully. Now the O'Neill's knew of their presence and another attempt would be risky. The door opened a figure entered, the 2nd apprentice gasping in horror._

"Jack we have people who are TRAINED to do this sort of thing. I really don't see a need for you to be in that room."

"Damm it George!" Jack slammed his fist down on the desk. "The bastards tried to take my kids, MY kids!" Hammond didn't flinch in the wave of anger; he was used to Jack. The attackers had woken up and had been under interrogation for the past 2 hours. The only info gained was that they were most certainly not part of the NID. The two men had scoffed and snubbed at its mention, insisting that the 'Master' was far superior than any human organization and would succeed in the end. By saying 'human organization' led to the suggestion that the 'master' may not be human and that just led to a whole new can of worms that gave Hammond a headache.

"Yes, YOUR kids Jack, I'd prefer they grow up with a father who isn't in jail for unruly behaviour or worse… now I'm not even going to consider sending you down there until you've calmed down." Jack stormed out of the office.

The room was about the size of an average bathroom with a fixed table and two chairs occupying the centre. The man wasn't stupid, his partner was probably in a cell similar to this and there was no way they would be able to get out of here, wherever 'here' was. He wasn't too worried however, the interrogation was over for now and they wouldn't get anything of use from him. The apprentices would retrieve him shortly, and sure enough an hour later a white flash engulfed the room and the man was gone. Alarms sounded throughout the base.

When Jack returned his mood did not improve. He found Sam analysing footage from the interrogation rooms along with the perpetrators medical records.

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"It was beaming technology sir. We've confirmed that it wasn't the Asgard and the Tok'ra are in hiding so it wasn't them." He looked at her oddly at her use of 'sir' but she didn't seem to have noticed.

"Never did trust those snake heads."

"The beam was very weak and couldn't have transported very far. All evidence points that the source was right here on earth. Whoever is responsible for this is on earth." Sam continued for a while but Jack shut off, his anger building at his lack of usefulness. _Earth. My planet, not even my own home is safe!_

"I can't look at this right now." He started for the door and Sam turned, shocked.

"Jack we have-"

"No, I don't. I'm going to find Evelyn and Grace." Sam slammed her hands down on the bench and let out a frustrated growl.

_The light dissipated and the men found themselves back in the familiar dark room, one of the followers waiting for them._

"_You have done your job, you are no longer needed." The men barely got a chance to open their mouths before two black-metal clad figurers step mechanically into the dim light, an eerie blue glow coming from where their eyes should have been. The follower left._

Daniel hadn't seen Sam all day and when he found Jack playing with the twins in the gym, the man merely muttered something about her being in her lab, and Daniel instantly knew everything was not fine between Jack and Sam. He headed off for the lab.

"Go away."

"Ok then." Daniel walked into the dimly lit lab, pulled up a stool and sat across from Sam at her bench.

"Daniel I'm really busy right now." He shrugged.

"That's ok." They sat in silence, Sam going over the calculations in her book. It didn't take long.

"He should be here." Daniel looked up innocently,

"Who?"

"Jack. Christ, we almost lost them yesterday! He should be here helping me solve this, find whoever is doing this." She stood up and flicked a switch on one of her many 'doohickeys.'

"Jack's just as angry and concerned as you are. He wants to find the people responsible for this too." Her shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, well it doesn't seem that way." Sam mumbled in response.

"Jack has his own way of dealing with this Sam. We both know that Jack understands a lot more of what you say than he lets on, but that doesn't mean he's totally comfortable with it." Sam looked confused.

"Look at you. You're got all the calculations, analysing the beam and graphing results. You can see how Jack might feel a little out of his depth here and well…helpless." Her eyes dawned with realization.

"He can't do anything here." Daniel clapped his hands together,

"Exactly! Jack is more of an action man; to him this is like sitting around waiting for something to happen. Even if he had no clue where to start, he'd still rather be out there searching and asking questions. It's difficult for him to just sit here." She was smiling again and Daniel breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know Jack really well." He shrugged.

"You know him just as well Sam, sometimes you just need an outsider to shine a light." He excused himself then for coffee but turned back when he reached the door. "We'll all get through this Sam, whatever happens."

"Thanks Daniel." He smiled and left with a bounce in his step while Sam returned to her work.

An hour later Sam closed her laptop and went in search of Jack. On the way she met Daniel and her daughters.

"Hi momma! We have lesson with Uncle Daniel now!"

_**Flashback**_

"_JACK! SAM! You have to see this! This is amazing!" Daniel came skidding around the corner, Grace under one arm and Evelyn being dragged behind. He dropped them on the bed and popped the book down. "They can read." Sam only looked mildly shocked._

"_Daniel, they ARE almost 4, some kids can read simple words about now."_

"_No, no!" He pushed his glasses up his nose. "They can read Ancient, not much, but they can read it. Show them kids!" Grace looked to Evelyn._

"_This is 'The Old.' They lived on…" She struggled._

"_Earth," Evelyn put in. "Then they went up." The girls looked at their parents expectantly. Sam stared, Jack's jaw dropped and Daniel stood there proudly smirking._

"_Told you." Jack glared._

"_Always knew our kids would be smart." Only Daniel noticed the use of 'our,' Sam too busy processing the new information._

"_Well they didn't get it from me!" Sam gestured to the children's reading._

**Present**

Ever since it had been discovered that Evelyn and Grace could read Ancient, Daniel had insisted on giving them lessons in it once a week, so they wouldn't lose the skill. Sam was still amazed by it; her daughters bilingual at only 3, and their second language wasn't even from earth! After every lesson she would sit down with them and listen to them speak what they had learnt. She'd even picked up some her self.

"_Have fun and stay safe,"_ she replied in Ancient, to which the girls giggled and praised her. "Where's Jack?" Daniel stuck his thumb over his shoulder to the gym. "Thanks."

"Hey Jack." He looked up and saw Sam standing at the end of the gym and waved her up.

"I'm sorry for earlier." He was playing with her hands and she squeezed his tightly in understanding.

"I know you feel helpless here, I know you want to be out there doing something, but we just can't Jack." He sighed and pulled her close.

"I know, I know. Its just so damm frustrating!" He stood up, "It's just like you said, I feel like we're running again."

"I'm sorry I don't have the answer." Her confession was so quiet that Jack barely heard it, and when he did he realized that she was feeling as helpless as she was. Sam always had an answer or solution, now she felt a failure on her part for not even having an idea.

"I don't think any of us do Sam. It's not your fault, I'm sorry I haven't been here for you, I've been too caught up in my own feelings." Sam pulled him back down again and moved into his arms.

"Just stay with me, help me look for something, anything, just be there." He nodded and kissed her forehead. They hugged for a minute before Sam got up and chucked him a ball. "You up for 2 player basketball?" He grinned.

"Oh you are SO on!"

_The 2nd apprentice scrambled for his feet, his eyes fixed on the figure at the door. The figure was cloaked, his face pale and horribly scarred; unfocused eyes stared back at him. The apprentice gasped again._

"_You failed." The voice was desolate and seemed almost unreal, it sent a chill down the apprentices' spine._

"_I have seen the power of THEY. It is more awesome than you can ever imagine." The figure moved closer. "The Master has agreed to give you a second chance, to redeem yourself as I did by offering myself to THEY." He threw some papers down on the table and the apprentices hurried forward but was halted, then held by an unseen force. "You will retrieve the children one week from now. All followers are now under your command, 1st apprentice." He was dropped unceremoniously to the floor gasping for breath and heaving himself to his feet with the aid of the table. 1st apprentice? When had he gained such rank? The figure was already at the door before the man managed to speak._

"_And you…1st apprentice?"_

"_You may call me, Prior." The door slammed shut._


	25. 22: The Waiting Game

**AN:** To **Tarahondje** – Happy New Year back!

To **Gwyneth Valora** – when are you going to update your story?

This is 6 pages long, and it better last you guys! We are approaching the climax and I have the draft chapters written, but I need to tidy them up and there is still quiet a bit of work to do. I'd rather have you guys wait and get a really good chapter, instead of updating a crappy one everyday. But as always, feel free to pelt fruit. By the way, is there any left? LOL!

**22: The Waiting Game**

"No! Give her back! Grace!"

"Sam! Wake up, it's only a nightmare. Sam!" She jolted awake and found herself staring into the concerned eyes of her partner; Sam couldn't help it, she burst into tears. Jack pulled her onto his chest and stroked her hair, this was third night since the attack on Evelyn and Grace and they had barely slept. Sam kept having nightmares, the girls were understandably clingy and Jack was exhausted. "Same one again?" She nodded.

"Each time I can't get to them, something is weighing me down and I can't move." She pulled away then and Jack knew she was once again going to the girls' bedroom. Looking up at the ceiling he let out a long sigh.

_It's just a dream, just a dream. Everything is ok. _As she entered her daughters' room Sam let out a breath and lowered herself onto the floor next to their beds. Both were sleeping soundly; Grace curled into her doll and Evelyn sprawled out on the bed, the blankets twisted every which way. Sam smiled as she set about righting them. Evelyn always slept like this, she never kept still in her sleep and Sam and Jack had been the recipient, more than once, of a flailing limb. Knowing that there was nothing else to do, Sam got worried. She didn't want to close her eyes, didn't want the dream to come again. What's more is she hadn't told Jack the whole truth; she knew very well what was weighing her down. In the dream, Sam was pregnant. And it scared the hell out of her.

"Jack, glad you could make it. How is everything?" Hammond closed the door behind him and sat down at his desk. The bags under Jack's eyes and the weary look told him not to expect an answer. "Well, there is some good news, Thor's here." With that there was a flash and Thor appeared beside Jack.

"Greetings O'Neill, I am sorry this meeting is not under better circumstances." Jack nodded. "I have just finished with Colonel Carter, it was indeed beaming technology and I can assure you it was powered from Earth. My ship is scanning the planet as we speak."

"Are we really going to find anything?" Jack was tired, too tired for this.

"I'm afraid not, the only way would be for the beam to be launched again. I had hoped this reality would be safe-"

"Don't even think about it Thor, I don't care what happens, Evelyn and Grace are staying here. With Sam and I. You're not about to go sending them off again!"

"We have already been through this O'Neill, you understand how vital it is that the girls stay out of the hands of our enemies. They must be protected at all costs." Hammond decided it was time to intervene, if Thor valued is own life.

"And they will be Thor. This isn't even negotiable. Now I believe we all have something useful to do, lets get back to it." It was the second time in a week that Jack had stormed out of the office, but turning to Thor, George got no comfort.

"This conversation is not finished General."

Jack had no idea whether Sam knew about Thor's intentions, and he sure as hell didn't feel like bringing it up now. He knew he should tell her, but Jack just couldn't. Instead he spent the day in Sam's lab, filing information, sharpening pencils and retrieving blue jello.

"Jack what are you doing?" He shrugged and went back to filing the reports Sam had typed up. She didn't know why she was still reviewing the data she'd collected from the beam; it was no different than yesterday. She reached out to lay and hand on Jack's shoulder and he stopped.

"I don't know what else to do. I can't go out and look for the bastards…so I'll help here." For a moment Sam didn't know what to say.

_**Flashback**_

_…"He should be here." Daniel looked up innocently,_

"_Who?"_

"_Jack. Christ, we almost lost them yesterday! He should be here helping me solve this, find whoever is doing this." She stood up and flicked a switch on one of her many 'doohickies.'_

"_Jack's just as angry and concerned as you are. He wants to find the people responsible for this too." Her shoulders slumped._

"_Yeah, well it doesn't seem that way." Sam mumbled in response._

"_Jack has his own way of dealing with this Sam. We both know that Jack understands a lot more of what you say than he lets on, but that doesn't mean he's totally comfortable with it." Sam looked confused._

"_Look at you. You're got all the calculations, analysing the beam and graphing results. You can see how Jack might feel a little out of his depth here and well…helpless." Her eyes dawned with realization._

"_He can't do anything here." Daniel clapped his hands together,_

"_Exactly! Jack is more of an action man; to him this is like sitting around waiting for something to happen. Even if he had no clue where to start, he'd still rather be out there searching and asking questions. It's difficult for him to just sit here."…_

**Present**

She smiled;

"And that's all I need you to do." She placed a kiss on his cheek and went back to her computer.

In all her days in the defence force Kelly Abbett had never met a situation quiet like this. She'd being pondering the whole thing ever since the O'Neill twins had started at her pre-school. She was ex-army and had been involved in some pretty top stuff, which was why - she guessed - she'd been selected for this. Of course she didn't know the whole story, there'd been about 8 clearance forms, and even then she'd only got a basic story about the youngsters being wanted for medical examination because of a certain gene that they carried. Kelly knew what they meant with the words 'medical examination;' to put it bluntly – dissection. She shivered and pushed the thought aside. Everything had been fine up until last week; the girls hadn't been at pre-school for 4 days then just turned up today, much quieter than usual and wary of being outside, away from the teachers. She'd been told nothing, but she knew better than to ask questions. If she needed to know, she would be told. Still, Kelly was worried about the two girls.

" Look Mrs Abbett! It's me in my tutu!" Kelly smiled at the picture Grace had drawn. Grace seemed to be the older of the two, always looking out for her sister while Evelyn didn't seem to mind whether she was with Grace or not. Grace was also the more confident one and so her sudden quietness made Kelly all the more concerned. She knelt next to the girl.

"Grace, is everything ok?" The young girl tensed and went back to colouring furiously; Kelly tried again. "You don't have to tell me, if it's about why you haven't been here. I was wondering if there is anything else bothering you." Grace continued colouring, but Mrs Abbett was a woman of patience. They sat in silence for a while before she left to see to the rest of the class.

"So, we tell them tonight?" It was 2 o'clock and Sam was locking up her lab while Jack waited with their coats.

"Yep. They won't be shocked, but I don't think they're going to like it either." The couple were yet to tell their friends of their decision to move to Nevada on Sam's transfer. With the twins and Cassie, they were meeting the team at O'Malley's, or 'the restaurant' as it had become; it was the only one SG-1 went to as a team. Sam's transfer would be for 3 years and her choice whether she wanted to stay on or return to Colorado at the end of that period. She had mixed feelings about leaving the SGC, but she believed it was best for her family. "Family…" She spoke the last word again, out loud.

"Huh?" Jack handed over her coat.

"We're a family." He looked at her,

"Uh…yeah?"

"Nothing…I just like saying it." He hugged her and they walked towards the elevator.

The parents were here now and most of her friends had already left, as Grace waited in the classroom. Every collection her parents had to come in and show ID as only a select few people were allowed to collect her and her sister. Thinking of Evelyn the young girl turned to see her reading in the corner, and reassured that Evelyn wouldn't be moving anytime soon, she went off to find Mrs Abbett. She soon found her talking to one of the parents; timidly she tugged on her teachers' skirt.

"Mrs Abbett?" It was a mere whisper but the teacher heard and grasped the little girl's hand while she finished talking.

"Ok Grace, now we can talk. Is it about what's bothering you?" Grace nodded and they went and sat in the story corner, the girl again checking on her sister. "What's wrong Grace?" Grace hesitated before replying,

"We never see grandpa anymore." Kelly had to think, she hadn't expected that response and wasn't at all sure how to respond; she knew nothing of the girls extended family.

"Oh…does he live very far away?" The little girl shook her head. "Maybe you could ask your mom or dad when they come to collect you." Grace shook her head again.

"Momma never talk about Grandpa." By now Kelly was quiet bemused at how she would be of any help to the girl. Naturally she was glad that she finally knew what was bothering Grace, but how, she wondered, could the girl think she would be of any help? Well…there could be no harm in bringing up the subject with the mother when she arrived could there?

"How about I ask mommy?' Grace smiled and nodded.

Cassie slammed the car door shut and did up her belt with a grunt.

"I hope you guys had a better day than I did." She crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"Nothing new our end. What happened Cass?" Jack was driving and Sam turned in her seat to face the young woman.

"Got a C on my paper, because I missed a whole section! It wasn't on the hand out sheet I swear! Then I lose my lunch and you don't even want to know about history lecture." Sam smiled and rubbed her hand across her niece's knee.

"Never mind, I guess you're glad we picked you up today huh? We've just got to pick up Evelyn and Grace and then you can change at our place and meet mom and Daniel at O'Malley's." Cassie wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Still nothing on the beam?" Her aunt shook her head sadly and Cassie turned to the window again.

"Ah, Colonel-" Sam tried not to roll her eyes.

"It's Sam, please."

"Ok then, Sam, would you mind if we just had a little talk?" Her sense suddenly on overdrive Sam followed Mrs Abbett into the classroom where her daughters were waiting.

"Ever since Grace and Evelyn have returned they've been very quiet; especially Grace." The woman held up a hand when Sam opened her mouth. "I'm not asking questions. I talked to Grace today, to see if anything was bothering her. If it was about the absence I told her that was fine. She came to me this afternoon and…well, she said she didn't see Grandpa anymore. You'll probably know what she's talking about, but I said I'd talk to you as she didn't want to ask herself." Sam suddenly blinked back tears at the mention of her late father. She'd never even thought about what his absence would mean to the twins, forgetting that it would be quiet a shock if he'd been alive and then suddenly not.

"My…my farther died earlier this year." She looked across at her daughter, only to meet green eyes, which watched her and the teacher cautiously.

"Death can be hard on young children, they're yet to understand the permanency of the situation. Perhaps it would help to sit down and talk to her about it." Mrs Abbett squeezed the mother's arm before rounding up the girls and signing them out.

"Grandpa is with the angels?"

"Yes sweetie." All 5 were seated in the car while Sam did her best to explain to the youngsters about death. They turned to Cassie.

"Like your real mommy?" The adults were momentarily taken aback. _They know about my past?_

"Ye-yes, like my real mommy." Evelyn appeared to take the new information calmly, not too fussed about the conversation.

"Grace, why didn't you ask mommy or me? You know you can always talk to us about anything." Jack reached out for Grace as the girl answered.

"Mommy get upset." He looked to Sam, but she was just as confused as he was.

"She never asked-"

"They don't have to, we already know they have ESP." Both turned to look at Cassie who shrugged. "Well you do get upset sometimes, and am I correct in assuming that you have never talked about Jacob with Grace and Evie?" Sam nodded.

"Well there we go then." Little more was said during the drive home; though Sam and Jack had got used to hearing the children n their minds, the girls still manage to shock them now and again.

"We should take them to see Dad's grave."

Once at home Cassie went to her room to change as did Sam while Jack took care of the twins. Sam was busy looking through the drawers for her favourite top when she heard a groan from the doorway and grinned. She stood up and smirked at Jack who at present was having difficulty breathing. Grace and Evelyn were dressed and waiting in living room.

"Hey Sam, what time are we-" _Hot damm!_ She was sorting through the drawers and that would haven been fine, had she not been wearing tight blue jeans and nothing else. "Sam, I swear if don't put…something…on now, we are definitely going to be late tonight; kids or no kids in the house." She grinned then laughed as she shoved him out the door and closed it behind him. "You'll be the death of me Samantha Carter!" _But what a way to go…_

"Yeah, well when you guys have finished making out, I'm getting hungry?" Cassie was leaning against the wall, not flustered in the least at her adopted aunt and uncle's behaviour.

"Ok lets go Cass. Jack? Might want to close your mouth." Sam slipped a finger under his chin and snapped it gently shut, before following Cassie out the door. _Hot damm…_

"We haven't done this in ages!" The group nodded in agreement with Daniel. "Well, not since the incident with the arm-"

"Ack! That is a forbidden subject!" the table was silent until Jack spoke again. "Ah, but we did have fun didn't we?" Sam nearly choked on her drink.

"Sir! We almost got ourselves killed…again! It is one of the most stupidest things we ever done!" The table erupted in laughter at Sam's outburst and her automatic use of 'sir'. The waiter came over and asked if they had decided on their meals, and when the group simultaneously yelled out 'steak!' and dissolved into fits of laughter, walked away rather bemused.

_The man entered the restaurant quickly and found a table near the one occupied by his purpose here. Recently taking the place of 2nd Apprentice, he had a much more active role and carried out more missions himself; thus his current position. The abduction of the O'Neill children would take place 3 days from now, monitoring of the family had been tightened considerably and there was one last task to be completed. The man felt exposed without his robe and ordered himself a meal, before tuning into the conversation at the table in question._

"You're what?" The table went deathly silent as all eyes turned on Sam expectantly, who had just informed the group of her transfer to Nevada.

"Simply? Grace and Evelyn." The group looked towards the small children who had changed so much in only a few months. "They are what is important now. I can't go on missions anymore, I can't risk them losing me. I won't allow them to grow up how I did." Janet nodded in understanding. "My work schedule will be much more flexible and I will be able to spend more time with Jack and the children."

"But you could do that here Sam, work in the labs on your own time." Sam shook her head.

"Most of the technology gets sent to Area 51 anyway, I only have time for an initial analysis anyway. Plus I would have so much more technology at my disposal over there." Daniel resigned with a sigh and Teal'c took this opportunity to speak.

"You also believe this move will be safer for your daughters." Sam looked down at her hands.

"I don't think they'll be truly safe anywhere, Teal'c." Her gaze slid to her children who were playing at the end of the table. "But I do think this is best for them. It'll be a breath of fresh air with everything going on, and Jack and I can focus on their future and how to insure their safety."

_The man committed the information to memory. Area 51; this would be excellent. The more the team was spilt up, the better the attack would go for THEY._

"We'll, you'll be missed. Both of you."

"Don't think you're getting rid of us that easily Danny-boy, it's only for 3 years." Jack put his arm around Sam and took a sip of his beer. "I'll be renting out my house, so during holidays and downtime we can come down here or you can stay with us in Nevada."

"Fine by me, give me a holiday any day!" Janet shrugged while Cassie suddenly went wide-eyed.

"Oh yes please! Nevada uni's have some of the best history courses in America, mom!" With that Cassie was off, talking at the speed of light while Janet rolled her eyes playfully and blamed her daughter's interest solely on Daniel, who volunteered full responsibility.

"Alright, alright! I'm not selling the cabin-"

"Like he would!" Jack glared at Daniel before continuing.

"Anyway, Sam and I were thinking, that since it's Grace and Evelyn's first Christmas here with us, that we could all spend it at the cabin. Say arriving on the 23 and staying till New Years?"

_The group agreed whole heartily and toasted the future. They talked for a little longer but it was irrelevant and the man tuned out. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small pillbox that opened to reveal two silver discs, no bigger than the nail on his little finger. They were trackers. The discs would be absorbed into the children's skin and be traceable for a week, before dissolving into nothing; just enough time for the abduction to take place. Seeing the group pack up, the man quickly placed the discs on the tips of his glove-covered thumbs._

Sam and Janet headed to the counter to pay, while the others made their way towards the exit.

"Oh Jack, can you hand me my purse?" _Sam's call had Jack stopping directly in front of the man's table and he grinned with pleasure; the girls stood on either side of their father with their backs to the table. The man leaned out and watched as the two discs sank into the girls' upper arms. Evelyn scratched at where the disc had gone in, but took no notice otherwise._ Sam turned to Jack, her hand resting on her protruding belly. Jack took a step back, which caused the man to rear backwards in fright. _What the…_ Jack shook his head.

"Jack?" He looked back at Sam who had concern written across her face. A quick glance down, _nothing, her belly was as flat as it had always been._

"Uh…I'm fine, here." He passed the purse over before following Daniel and Teal'c outside, still trying to shake the image out of his mind.

_On the outskirts of Colorado, in an old building, a signal pumped onto the computer screen, the man watching spinning around in his chair._

"_The final task is complete Prior."_


	26. 23: Dreams and Desires

**23: Dreams and Desires**

**AN:** Hi all, sorry for the lateness, it's the first week back at school in yr12 and it's been very busy. I have written 5 chps, and now have to type and edit them. I am aiming for one a weekend. I have completed my first course at flight school and am looking forward to the next. Now for some wonderful, exciting news! I have been chosen to represent the Australian Air Force Cadets on exchange in America! I have dreamed of this for a long time. It will be in one of ten chosen states, I will know in a few days.

_"Dad, throw the ball! Come on dad!" Jack looked at his son in confusion._

"_Charlie? What are you doing here?" The scene suddenly changed and he heard a bell ring; they were standing in a schoolyard._

"_I'm waiting for Evelyn and Grace."_

"_Come on daddy lets go, mommy's waiting for you."_

"_Bye dad." The scene changed again and as Jack watched Charlie wave and run up the stairs of his and Sara's house he knew what was coming. The gunshot ran out but it wasn't Charlie Jack found, but Sam. Pregnant Sam. Blood was gushing on to the floor as he searched for the non-existent wound. _

"_I waited for you…"_

Jack woke up shaking and took a moment to regain control of his breathing. Looking over at Sam he found her sleeping peacefully. Years in Black Ops meant Jack had a significant control over his dreams, and was rarely vocal; Sam never woke to them and he preferred it that way. She flinched as Jack ripped the covers off:_ no pregnancy_, and Jack wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. Covering Sam up again and lying back down, Jack tried to work out why all this was suddenly happening. Yes they had Evelyn and Grace, they had kids, they were parents, but he hadn't actually thought of having a child with Sam, had he? He remembered the first night they'd made love and Sam's wonder at having possibly carried the girls. He remembered the vision shortly after the attack on the girls, of watching Sam give birth, of holding his newborn child. Did he want that for real? Ok so maybe he_ had_ thought about it, subconsciously, but now he really _was_ thinking about it! Jack's fear of failing after Charlie had gone now,_ what's one more?_ Looking over at Sam he couldn't help but agree and was reminded of a song by Bryan Adams …_when you can see your unborn children in her eyes, You know you really love a woman…_ That's what loving someone really was, that if you wanted, they were the only person you would have children with. Feeling a lot more at peace Jack closed his eyes, wondering mildly at how fast all this had come on

_On the outskirts of Colorado, dawn was rising._ _The 1st apprentice studied the plans in his hands. They were plans to a large complex, the SGC to be exact. With this programmed into the system they would have the exact location of the O'Neill children, and not have to worry that they were beaming into the middle of city central. He knew for sure that the children would be at the SGC two days from now; it would be Thursday, and the twins got collected for swimming from the SGC at 0900 every Thursday. Everything was going to plan._

Sam fell heavily into the chair opposite Janet in her office.

"I am SO glad I'm not packing the whole house!" Janet smiled.

"How many boxes?" Her friends were moving in 2.5 weeks and apparently Sam was up to her 18th box.

"And I know there is probably another hundred to go. I've found so much junk, definitely having a garage sale. At least the removals company will deal with the rest, one of the perks of being in the forces." She took a breath and stole a sip of her friends' coffee.

"Hey! Well anyway, while you're here I've got some reading for you to do." Janet slid a file across the desk. "Dr. Carolyn Lam, one of the doctors over at Area 51. I've spoken with her over the phone a few times, briefed her on the whole situation and she has a copy of Grace and Evelyn's files. Anything happens, even if it's just a cold I want them to see her. I'll get updated, and if it's really serious travel arrangements will be made for you or me." She paused, taking the coffee back off Sam. "Eww, how can you drink that? It's cold!" Sam laughed.

"Lived on coffee. I also have something for you, it's an invite for the girls' birthday."

"Before you leave?"

"It'll be a bit of a squeeze, but we want everyone to be able to come. I just hope it'll still be warm enough." Once Sam had left Janet made the note in her diary – _20th September._ _Now what to get the little Rugrats?_

As Sam walked to the woman's locker room she saw Daniel taking her daughters to their Ancient lesson and wondered what she'd be learning from them tonight.

"Morning Hailey." The young woman was sitting on a bench as Sam entered and jumped slightly upon hearing her name.

"Ma'am!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"We're in the locker room, it's Sam. What are you looking at?" Sam gestured to the photo the woman was holding and Hailey handed it over. It wasn't the first time Sam had asked her to call her by her name, but Hailey still felt a little uncomfortable with it. This was a person she had looked up to ever since that fateful day Sam had come to teach her lesson at the academy.

"Well, it's _going_ to be my new niece or nephew. My sister is pregnant with her second child. You couldn't really call it cute yet though, could you?" She scrunched up her nose. Sam chuckled.

"Maybe…" As she looked at the ultrasound Sam felt a tug at her heart, a tug that had become all too familiar over the last few weeks. She quickly changed the subject, handing the picture back as she started to change into her BDU's. "Does your sister live in Colorado?" Hailey put the picture back on her locker door and shook her head.

"No, in San Francisco. That's where her husband works. I'll see you later Sam!" the door closed behind her and the room around Sam grew quite. She sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands. The feeling when she looked at the ultrasound, she would associate with longing. Sometimes, when she was watching Evelyn and Grace, she'd feel the pull again and Sam was too scared to try and understand it.

Lost in her own thoughts, Sam didn't even see Jack until she ran into him.

"Sorry sir." They'd decided to keep things formal at work, but she was still trying to get use to him being the same rank as her.

"What's up Carter?" She was about to answer her reflex 'I'm fine', but she knew Jack wouldn't believe her. Jack got worried and lowered his voice, gently, "are you ok Sam." She shook her head. "Sam?"

"I…no, I'm not ok. I'm just…just trying to sort something out." She held his hand loosely. "It's nothing bad Jack, I promise. Just let me sort it out in my mind first. I won't shut you out." Reassured he smiled and released her hand, clearing his throat.

"Well then, on to my good news. We have a house!"

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure that's what we've been living in for the past few months." He rolled his eyes. "The residence finally came through. A lovely 3-bedroom notch on the prairie! Well, ok not really, we're in the residential area of Nellis Air Force base."

"That's further from Area 51 than I thought we'd be."

"Carter, they'd fly you across the country everyday, they want you that bad. All the info is in your lab, Capt. Hailey is about to leave for Drion and I'm tagging along."

After watching them go, Sam headed back down to the infirmary, her mind heavy.

"Hey Sam, finished already?" Janet commented as her friend entered.

"Huh? Oh…no. Janet…can we, uh, can we talk, as friends?" Janet studied Sam's face.

"Sure. What's happening?" She closed the door and brought her chair next to Sam's as she explained about the dreams.

"The nightmares while bad aren't what's bothering me. I can never run or reach the girlsand I look down and I…I'm pregnant." She looked at Janet with worried eyes. "It's always the same. It scares me and I don't understand it!" As the tears fell, Janet put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders, and slowly began to talk.

"Dreams are our minds' way of trying to solve problems or understand something subconsciously. We can look at this metaphorically and literally, would that help?" Sam dried her eyes and nodded. "Chocolate also helps." Janet pulled a bar from the drawer and passed it over.

"The pregnancy in your dream could represent Grace and Evelyn. You're a parent now and they depend completely on you. You are responsible for then every second of everyday, and this can be a burden." She paused. "I don't mean that in a negative sense." Sam waved her off.

"I know they're a responsibility I carry with me. They weigh me down."

"Yes. They stop you going through the gate and you're always thinking about them. The pregnancy could be a physical representation of the changes that have happened." Sam broke off another bit of chocolate.

"Well, it was all of a sudden, and that does make a lot of sense. I feel much better now!" Janet laughed. "It's all those endomophines from the chocolate!" There was silence for a while, Janet not entirely sure how to bring up this next subject. "It could be that, but dreams are also know for showing our deepest desires and things that we would never admit to. I know you can't imagine life without Evelyn and Grace, but you never talked about having a child of your own, never." _They are my own_, was Sam's immediate reply, but Janet's look was simply one of _'you know what I mean.'_

"But I don't! I haven't even thought about it!" _The tug at her heart when she'd seen the ultrasound picture. Her other self had been pregnant…no, alternate realities were not horoscopes!_ "No, it can't be. I mean it's not like I can actually _have_ a baby anyway. The other explanation makes much more sense." Janet sighed, it had been 4 years ago when it had been discovered in a medical that Sam couldn't have children. Too many wounds, close calls and stresses on her body had left her ovaries and uterus the worse for wear. Back then Sam had always been a soldier and shown no emotion; she'd never talked about it. Much the same now, Sam still found it difficult to open up, something she was slowly learning to do.

"If you want, I can give you something that will help you sleep?" Sam declined – she needed to be alert if the girls called out in the night.

"Thanks Janet, for being my friend."

_The Prior waited as his master, or Doci, as he now understood, tended to the flames in the metal box. He was still in awe of the power he had witnessed of the Ori, and stood proudly with his staff._

"_Have the believers been preached?" The Prior bowed low._

"_Yes, Doci." The Doci tilted his head in approval._

"_There has been a change of plans. As soon as the children are beamed here, they must be moved to another location." The Prior did not question the new information and bowed again._

"_Doci."_

"_There is a ship orbiting this planet; an ally. They must think us fools not to have sensed their presence."_

"_I will make the arrangements for the relocation. We will not fail Doci."_

Jack lay on his back, snoring softly while Sam was wide awake, their hands linked loosely between them; the discussion she'd had with Janet weighing heavily on her mind. She knew the dream was probably based on Janet's first explanation, but it had got her thinking about children. Well as she'd said months before to Jack, _"You're the only man I'd want to father my children."_ She never really had talked about her inability to have children, and she realized now, that it bothered her a lot more than she'd thought. Maybe…maybe she _did_ want a baby… As Sam watched the night sky, she felt tears run down her cheeks. Never before had she hated her flat stomach so much; Sam let out sob.

Jack was slowly brought out of his sleep by a light shaking next to him. Concentrating more he could hear muffled sobs. Afraid it was one of Sam's nightmares he shook her gently, urging her to wake up. She turned her head towards him and Jack saw her red, slightly swollen eyes.

"Sam? Sam what's wrong?" She simply cried harder, and not knowing what to do. Jack pulled her on top of him and stroked her hair. "Sam, honey, you've got to talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Her response was not what he'd expected. She rolled away to the far side of the bed,

"I want a baby." Her voice was so sad that Jack was taken aback, but his response was almost immediate.

"If you want a baby, we'll have a baby."

"I was afraid of that." Sam's voice was small and disembodied in the dark room. Jack was thoroughly confused and he sat up.

"What…you want a baby Sam. How is that a bad answer?" She sighed in resignation.

"Because I can't have one. If you didn't want it, then you wouldn't be disappointed in me and I…I would be ok." The silence hung thick in the room, as Jack thought of what to say. He gently laid a hand on Sam's arm, still allowing her the space she seemed to need.

"A baby is a wonderful thing Sam, something I'd love you to experience, for us to experience together. It would be created out of love, a strong love. But Sam? If we can't that doesn't make me love you any less. I love you for you, whatever fate may deal us." Jack slid is hand down to hers and linked their fingers.

"But I want one Jack, I want one so badly. I didn't realize it would bother me this much." She'd rolled over and he could see the tears forming a fresh trail down her cheeks, as she told him what had happened four years ago.

"There are other ways Sam. IVF, doctors and even adoption." By now they were cuddled together in the middle of the bed. "The alternate Samantha, she had Evelyn and Grace. Maybe there's still a chance?"

"Alternate realties aren't horoscopes Jack, they don't predict the future." Jack hugged her tightly.

"We'll find a way Sam, I promise."

**AN:** Yes a very Sam focused chapter, but it's needed for later story lines.


	27. 24: Without A Doubt

**24: Without a Doubt**

**AN:** Another chapter! And if you feel like pelting me after this one you are quiet welcome. **To ILoveSg1:** The minions of the Ori were actually quiet good in their first plan; no one knew Jack had an early flight.

The morning was grey and cold, a light haze covering the city as if heralding the coming events. Jack didn't have any appointments and had gently suggested to Sam that she take the day off, to which she agreed and he left her in bed to start breakfast.

"What's wrong with mummy?"

"She's not feeling to well today sweetie, that's all. She'll be up soon." Grace went on eating but Evelyn stopped and looked down at her hand. She knew her mommy was hurt, and she could fix it. When she made her hand really hot, Evelyn knew she could fix things. But her mommy was too upset today.

"Morning beautiful," then softer, "you ok?" Sam returned the hug and nodded; Jack squeezed her arm lightly. "I love you."

"I know." Sitting down opposite Evelyn, Sam poured herself some cereal and was about to eat when she saw her daughter scratching her arm again.

"Evelyn what are you scratching at?" Her daughter held up her arm to reveal a small red lump on her upper arm. "You must've been bitten by a mozzie when we were out to dinner the other night. Jack? Can you get the mozzie cream?"

After breakfast it was decided that they would all go out to the movies and lunch. While Sam dressed the girls, Jack packed their bags. As he picked up Evelyn's baseball cap his thoughts drifted back to his last visit to Charlie, a few months back now… _I can't wait to tell them about you. I want to bring them here…_

"Sam!"

Oddly enough it was a quiet day at the SGC, only 3 teams were out today and all on re-con or a regular meeting with allied planets. True, Daniel Jackson was with one of the teams so trouble could be brewing…George Hammond chuckled. It'd been so quiet that he'd actually finished more paperwork today that he had in the past week, and was seriously entertaining the idea of finishing it all. There was a flash and Thor appeared on the opposite side of the desk. _A quiet day…you know better than that George!_

"Thor, it's been a while."

"I believed it was best that I leave until things had, as you say, cooled down." George shook his head.

"I've already told you, that topic is not negotiable." For the first time ever, George was taking a disliking to the grey alien.

"They have already been at risk, the attem-"

"Which I believe also happened in the other reality too, yet you didn't act at all as I was told, it was the Alternate reality Jack and Sam who sent the children through, and at the last minute." The alien nodded and walked to the window overlooking the gate-room, seemingly contemplating the view.

"Yes, that was my mistake. I never enforced the acceptance of that possibility. This Jack and Sam must understand it." _Why did George feel so over his head with this Asgard?_

"Thor, this is not and will not go anywhere. But if you insist on pursuing this conversation I will involve Col. Carter and Col. O'Neill"

"Very well."

As the day wore on, Sam was feeling better and better. They'd taken the girls to see Ice Age 2, then had pizza for lunch and were choosing where to get ice-cream when Jack's cell rung.

"Hello? Sir?" he sighed, "yes sir, we'll be right there." Sam understood instantly and her heart sank, it'd been such a lovely day. Jack replaced his phone with a resigned look, he'd being going to take Sam and the girls to see Charlie. It looked like it would have to wait for now.

"You said we have ice-cream! Don't wanna go to work!" Evelyn soon kicked up a tantrum so Jack simply hauled her under one arm and walked to the truck. Evelyn screamed.

"Now that's enough! We've had lovely day, but if this is how we're going to behave afterwards, we will not be doing it again." The tears stopped, but Evelyn continued to pout all the way to the mountain.

After putting the girls in crèche, Sam and Jack hurried down the levels to Hammonds' office, bumping into an equally hurried Janet and Daniel.

"You're back?" Daniel nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah…and we just got 2 weeks of downtime together. We're off to Florida!" Sam hugged Janet.

"You're finally going on a holiday? That's fantastic!"

"Have a great time, don't tire him out Doc!" Janet glared and Jack laughed as he took off down the hall. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Jack be serious! Heaven knows what this is about."

"Greetings Col. Carter, Col. O'Neill."_ Crap._

George motioned the wary couple to sit, shooting a grave look in Jack's direction, who only stared determinedly back.

"Thor would like to discuss the…safety…of Evelyn and Grace in more depth." He watched as Jack's hand tightened slightly on the armrest.

"As you are aware, the safety of Evelyn and Grace O'Neill is of the upmost importance. After recent events I'd like to propose a possibility to you." The hairs on the back of Sam's neck prickled.

"We're doing all we can Thor, no where is ever going to be completely safe; short of putting them in a box, that it. I understand you're concern, I am their mother." Sam looked across at her partner who smiled reassuringly back.

"I understand Col. Carter, but the need for their safety overrides your need of their company." Suddenly Sam understood; Thor wanted to take the twins away, again. A small panic started in her stomach. _No, not again. Why am I always fighting for them?_

"Which is overridden by their need for our love and care. They're not going anywhere, I love them."

"So, did their parents." Now _that _stung. The air in the room fairly crackled with electricity, Sam's eyes ablaze with indignation. Jack laid a hand on her arm.

"Sam…"

"We ARE their parents." It came out a mere growl through gritted teeth.

"As I have already explained to O'Neill…" She turned on him in disbelief.

"You knew?" If looks could kill Thor would be a smouldering pile of ash from the way Jack was staring him down, but when he faced Sam she could see the utter regret in his eyes.

"Yeah…I knew." Sam felt sick, and suddenly very much alone.

"Sir, you can't seriously be considering this!" Hammond, who had been all but forgotten, turned to Sam.

"Thor wants to keep this an open possibility, but no Colonel, I am in total support of your decision." Sam visibly relaxed somewhat at this.

"I would not take the children without your knowing Col. Carter, but I must insist on this possibility." Well, at least he wasn't going to beam them out at any given moment, but the unease hung thick in the room. George could already see the rift between the gathering, and could only hope that in time it could be repaired.

How she managed to stay completely composed as she walked out of the office and down to her lab, Sam would never know. She slumped down against the back wall of her lab and rested her head back._ Why hadn't Jack told her? Why hadn't he said anything?_ From the start they'd tried to be as open as possible with each other; the relationship had to be based on honesty if it was going to work.

"It's odd. I kinda feel guilty for being angry." _Huh?_ Sam looked up to see Jack standing there with a cup of blue jello in his hands, always the peace offering. She hadn't even heard him come in. "I mean," Jack sat down beside her, "the other us…they didn't even have a choice. It was kinda a last minute do or die thing. And here I am getting all fuelled up because I have to consider it a possibility."

"I'm angry too." It was all Sam needed to say to convey she felt exactly the same way.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She turned to him.

"Why didn't you?" Her tone was neutral, her face open to anything he might say.

"I didn't know how…I didn't want to. Part of me hoped it would just go away. I just didn't want to believe it.

"It was about our daughters Jack, that was something I needed to know. This family is based on honesty, it needs to stay that way if it's going to work."

"I'm sorry Sam." Sam took the jello from his hands; an acceptance and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "So…what are we going to get the munchkins for their birthday?" Sam smiled.

"A swing set."

_Giggle._ The little girl had been sitting in the corner unnoticed for most of the afternoon. Her sister was playing with the other children, and the carer was busy with them. The girl faced back to the corner and raised her hand again. _Hot, cold, hot, cold._ If she concentrated hard enough, she could make her hand really hot and a tingling sensation would keep up her arm, tickling her. Little did the child know that her simple ability to do this would open a universal Pandora's box.

Light-years away, Oma Desala could sense an irregular disturbance on the higher plane. Someone was using Ancient abilities, and that someone was not an ascended being.

**AN:** Do you hate me for the Thor thing? I know it's a little harsh, but he would have the safety of the universe and the don't-let-powers-get-into-the-enemies-hands thing at the top of his priority list. Plus, he said possibility, not 'I AM taking them.' But still, pelt fruit if you wish. Actually, can we try vegetables this time? Makes it more interesting.


	28. 25: The Final Gift

**AN:** Here it is guys, THE chapter, THE kidnap!!!

**Skiergal:** No, Sam didn't know but Jack did.

**Stusue:** Ooops! No they didn't, so I should not have put it in italics. I'll change it.

**Drum roll**

**25: The Final Gift**

The day of Sam and Jack's worst nightmare was just as dull as the day before; there'd been a light haze all morning and the dark clouds were in for the long haul. Sam had just unpacked all the winter clothes, searching for jumpers, when she came up the hallway to find Evelyn waiting for her.

"Mommy hurt. Me fix." Before her mother had time to think, Evelyn's hand settled swiftly on Sam's lower abdomen. Time seemed to slow as Sam watched her daughter, who was concentrating immensely on her hand and barely seeming to breathe. Slowly, she felt a soft warmth emanating from where her daughter's hand lay, moving across her stomach. Soon however the warmth turned to heat, a searing white-hot heat that made Sam gasp and automatically try to push away the source of pain, but the small hand wouldn't budge. Finally Evelyn removed her hand and Sam grabbed at her stomach as she felt warm liquid rush down her thighs. Her little girl sat down opposite, breathing quickly. "Mommy fixed." Her sister clapped her hands and wondered off to find their father.

"Sam!" She waved her hand.

"I'm fine, just help me up."

"Fine? You're bleeding!"

"Just like every women Jack, only odd thing being that I shouldn't be. We need to see Janet." Carefully guiding Sam with one hand, Jack picked Evelyn up in the other and took both to the bathroom. Sam got in the shower while Jack washed Evelyn's face.

"What did you do Evelyn? It's ok, we're not mad at you." He reassured his child.

"Mommy hurt, so I fix." He looked at Sam who briefly explained what had happened.

"I'm not sure what she did, but she _did_ something." _My first period in years, please let this be what I think it is._ Driving in the direction of Cheyenne Mountain Jack reached a hand over to Sam who was still flushed.

"But you haven't had a period in years…you can't _have_ a period." Her hand squeezed his tightly as she stared ahead.

"I know."

Once in the infirmary both Sam and Evelyn were put through almost every test possible, by the nurse filling in for Janet. How Sam wished Janet were here!

"This is amazing!" They turned as the nurse entered. "It's the Ancient healing ability." You could hear the amazement in her voice.

"What?!"

"I've read all about your children Col. Carter, as Janet's 2IC I have to be up-to-date on everyone. Your children _are_ Ancients in a way and it's the only thing that can explain what's happened." Sam was still trying to take in what had been said.

"What's happened?" Jack asked getting slightly worried; the woman was smiling like she'd just won the lottery!

"See for yourself!" The nurse placed the x-rays and scans she'd taken just then, next to a few older ones; all were Sam's.

"You know how many injuries you've had over the years, look at the scans, but none show up on the scans I've just taken. Your bones show no hint of ever being fractured, let alone broken or shattered. They're has healthy as a young child's." Neither parent could believe what they were hearing.

"Healed? Like what a sarcophagus would do?" The nurse nodded enthusiastically.

"It's the same with your reproductive organs. It's as if you've never received an injury in your life! They're functioning as normal…you're even menstruating." With hope in her eyes Sam studied the scans and then turned to the young woman.

"Fully restored?" The woman smiled and Sam couldn't hold back the tears. Jack raised an eyebrow, whatever had just transpired he's obviously missed. "Evelyn?" the girl walked quietly to her mother. "You fixed mommy?" As the child nodded, she was pulled into a fierce hug. "Thankyou sweetie, thankyou so much." Little did Sam know that it was the last time she would ever witness the gifts her daughters held. Sam kissed her once more before wiping away her own tears. "We don't have to stay in do we?" The nurse shook her head.

"I don't see any reason to. Go celebrate."

Sam practically ran down the corridors, dragging Jack behind her until she reached their quarters. As they'd been leaving the infirmary a SF had arrived to inform them that Cassie was waiting and the twins had been taken up. Little did either party know that it was possibly the last time, they ever saw the two young children.

"I think I missed something back there…" She just smiled at him.

"Jack, the other night, what was I so upset about?" She asked it gently and saw the dark look in his eyes as he remembered.

"That you couldn't have a ba-" The look on Jack's face was priceless. "A baby," he whispered. "You can have a baby." Sam cupped his face a pulled his lips to hers in a fierce kiss, before breaking away and pulling her top off to stand in front of the mirror. Jack chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't think it's going to _look_ any different Sam."

"But I feel different." She studied her abdomen in the mirror.

"You know, I think you're the only woman in the world who's actually glad to have her period." She laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Cassie, Cassie, I fix mommy!" The young woman looked down at her cousin in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Mommy hurt so I fix." Cassie was still confused.

"And I'm sure your mom will tell me all about it when we get-" There was a bright flash and the three disappeared from the corridor. The alarm sounded across the base.

"-back." Cassie's voice died away as she took in her new surroundings, instantly drawing the twins close to her.

"We were not expecting you." She spun around to find she was in a room, and saw 3 men advancing on her. Two were dressed in black robes, their faces hidden, while the third wore a long, silver-blue robe. His eyes were pale and his face horribly scarred; in his hand he held a wooden staff.

"What do you want?"

"Only the children. Remove the woman!" The blue-robed man spun on his heel and marched out the doorway, leaving a terrified Cassie to face the 2 remaining men. Evelyn started screaming as they came closer and wrapped herself around her cousin's leg. Cassie was close to screaming herself; she knew she wouldn't be able to hold onto both girls.

"Cassie!" Evelyn was being pulled away and held onto her sisters' hair, causing Grace to howl in agony. Cassie made a desperate grab for the girl, the little fingers slipping through her own.

"No, Evie hold on! EVIE!" The man had a firm grip on the child now, and held her tightly against his side as the child kicked and screamed. She grappled on the corner near the door, struggling for a moment before she was wrenched away; her cries echoing back into the room.

Cassie's wails were long and loud, almost animal like. Not knowing what to do, she got down on the floor and pulled a trembling Grace underneath her. The butterscotch locks were tangled, one ponytail in a mess after her sister's attempt to pull away from the man.

"Give me the child!" The woman on the floor shook her head fiercely and covered the girl more tightly. Her mind was racing; Evelyn was gone, she had no idea where they were and she knew she could not protect Grace like this. Blindly she stood up clutching Grace to her chest and made a run for the door. It didn't last long. No sooner had she made it out, than she found herself suddenly thrust up into the air, Grace ripped from her and in the hands of the blue-robed man as dazed as if she'd been drugged.

"You non-believers are weak; the evil will not raise the child." Cassie tried to reach out but found herself unable to move. "Deal with her." The male left carrying Grace, and Cassie was dropped, though managed to break her fall. The remaining cloaked man pulled her up and led her down the corridor and up a flight of stairs. Stopping in front of a room he pushed her in and locked the door.

**AN:** MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


	29. 26: Missing

**AN:** I have to say that I am absolutely OVERWHELMED by all of your reviews; absolutely damm speechless. Thankyou all so much! Now to answer some questions.

Kill them? Guys stop thinking this! Why on earth would I kill them?!

**Stusue: **Just wait and see!

And to the rest of you. CALM DOWN! You're going to give yourselves a heart attack! LOL!

**26: Missing**

"What now?" Jack wrenched his lips from Sam's as the alarm sounded. "Guess we better go check it out." Entering the control room chaos greeted them. Jack strolled over to Walter.

"What's going on?"

"Someone just got beamed out of the base sir." Sam went pale.

"Who?"

"Unsure ma'am, security is on the level now. Level 4." Sam ran; that was the level that Cassie picked the twins up from. _Please no, please don't let it be them._ As they walked out of the elevator they were greeted with security who ushered them over to the young Captain who had hit the alarm.

"Who was it Captain?" The woman looked up at Jack somewhat afraid; he could be so intimidating.

"I-I don't know sir. A young woman and 2 children." Most people knew about Cassie, Grace and Evelyn, but few knew what they looked like.

"Carter, contact Thor. I want to know where that beam went." Sam nodded, her soldier training taking over. Jack opened his cell and hit speed dial.

Thor had responded almost immediately, appearing in the briefing room where Hammond and Sam were waiting with Teal'c, who'd been recalled from Dakara where he was helping to set up the new government.

"They've been taken Thor, did your ship pick up the beam?" The Asgard nodded.

"The location is being downloaded to your computers as we speak." On the screen a map appeared, a red dot blinking on the outskirts of what appeared to be Colorado.

"That's right on the edge of Colorado." Sam moved towards the map while Hammond reached for the phone.

"That's 2 hours away. Walter, get me SG-2, SG-12 and SG-3."

"Yes sir." Jack appeared then.

"Daniel and Janet are mid-flight, they won't land for another 2 hours. I've organised military transport back." Sam's heart sank thinking of her friends, and the news they would receive when they landed.

A terrified Evelyn was crouched in the corner of the back of a truck she'd been put in, when the door opened and a man entered, carrying her sister.

"Gracie!" Her sister didn't responded, her dazed body simply hanging from the man's arms. As he put her down Evelyn shuffled over and wrapped her arms protectively around her sister, not moving her eyes from the man for the long journey. When the truck finally stopped, and the man attempted to take them from the truck, both girls started screaming; Grace now fully aware of her surroundings.

"No! You're not allowed." "I want mommy! MOMMY!"

"You do not need your parents, you belong with us."

"No, no! Mommy! Daddy!" The girls were more wary than most about 'stranger danger,' however their grip on the seats was easily broken and they were taken into yet another building.

Meanwhile SG's 2,3 and 12 and SG-1 (minus Daniel), were being briefed on the rescue plan. It would be a 2 hour drive, then after the building was secured Sam, Teal'c and SG-2 would head for the room that supposedly held the children, while Jack and SG-12 searched for Cassie._ The attack was on the twins last time; Cassie was just a mistake, they don't want her._ SG-3 would remain outside; ready to escort the hostages to safety. As everyone left to get geared up, Jack approached Sam.

"I don't think you should come on this one." Sam stared at him in utter disbelief for about 4 seconds.

"Excuse me? I'm their MOTHER. I-"

"Exactly, I need a soldier who won't get distracted. If you can't do that, I don't want you with us." Somewhere in her mind, Sam knew what Jack said was true, but she was dammed if she was going to be understanding now. She turned and stormed from the room. Teal'c, witnessing the exchange, came over and placed a comforting hand on his friends' shoulder.

"As I said to Dr. Janet Fraiser-Jackson, Samantha Carter is a formidable warrior, she will prevail." Jack stared at where she had left.

"Yeah Teal'c, I know. It's just…hard." Hammond chose this moment to approach and cleared his throat,

"I'm going to have to call the president on this one Jack."

"Mr and Mrs Jackson?" Janet didn't bother correcting the hostess and nodded. "The pilot's just received communication from Palm Beach International, and you are required back in Colorado immediately; a military personnel will be waiting for you when we land." This disappointment was clear on Janet's face._ They'd waited ages for this honeymoon. Was it to be put off yet again?_

"Did the message say why?" The hostess shook her head and Daniel thanked her. "Well there goes the honeymoon."

Sam approached the group in her gear and sought Jack out among the mass.

"Sorry I'm late Colonel." He turned and smiled.

"No problem. Right folks, let's get the show on the road!"


	30. 27: When Hope Fails

**AN:** Da da da da da duuuuuuuuh duh! The saga continues! Oh no wait, that's Star Wars. LOL. Gosh, what a despairing title…

**Stusue:** I swear you're psychic! You are so close with one of your points!

**27: When Hope Fails**

"LET ME OUT!" Cassie banged on the door again, leaving behind smudges of blood. She'd been in the room for over 2 hours now, and seen nor heard anyone; she had the sinking feeling that they'd left her in here for good. Cassie felt the age-old fear from when Sam had left her in the bunker years ago, rise again and she swallowed it down. She had to keep calm; she had to get to Grace and Evie.

The long ride was spent going over plans as Jack directed the party. Sam listened but remained quiet, her mind drifting back to the report she'd given the selected detectives who would handle any public notifications.

_**Flashback**_

"_What were the children wearing ma'am?"_

"_They had swimming today. Grace has a red and white striped swimsuit, and Evelyn's is blue with a dolphin on the front. Uh…they were both wearing denim pants. Evelyn has a green shirt and Grace…a pink one. They both have white joggers on."_

**Present**

Sam shook her head. _She couldn't get distracted! Just find the building and bring them home._ Under her gear Sam crossed her fingers. She may not be very religious, but right now she was praying to every god she knew to keep her babies safe.

"Right everybody!" Sam snapped to attention at Jack's call.

"This is how it's going down. We're parking down the road from the building and the cover teams – they're in the truck behind us – will go ahead. Once they've covered the exits and given the all clear, we're going in. SG-2, you're with Carter and Teal'c; you're going to the room the children are being held in. You know what to do." There was a curt nod from the respective people. "SG-12, you're with me and we'll be searching for Cassandra Fraiser. Once the hostages have been recovered they're to be taken outside, where you'll be met by SG-3 and escorted back to the trucks."

"That's me everyone." The commander of SG-3 gave a wave.

"Right. After that I want SG-3 to stay behind while the forensic teams do their thing. They'll be under your watch Major Thomas." Jack nodded to the commander who replied with a snappy 'yes sir!'

"Ok, here we go!"

30 minutes later they'd arrived at the destination. The cover teams having been sent ahead, Jack signalled for SG-3 to stay behind with the forensic team while he and the others crept ahead to the gates. The 10 minutes it took for the all clear to come through were the longest of Samantha Carter's life. Finally it came through and Sam led the team towards the designated entry, barely glancing when they split ways with Jack and the other team. _Oh please let them be here, please!_

As Jack searched floor by floor he realised the outlay was much the same as a hospital or school building. The window side of the building was one long corridor, opposite which, were between 9 and 15 rooms. The building being so quiet and having met no resistance, he was beginning to share the dark look of SG-12's commander; whoever had been here, wasn't here anymore. Suddenly the scout up ahead stopped and urged the others to his position. Jack's heart pounded as he spotted the cause; Cassie's car keys were lying on the floor. He quickly signalled everyone into a defensive position; no one left evidence just lying about. Jack waved his gun over the keys. Nothing. He nudged them with his foot. Nothing. Assured the keys weren't about to blow up, he ordered two of the team to stay put, until the forensics had a look. That's when he heard a muffled banging from the level up.

"You BASTARD! Let me out NOW!" Cassie's hands and legs stung from each blow on the metal door and she was exhausted, but kept trying. "I swear if you even THINK of touching one HAIR on their heads, I'll kill you! I'll rip your arms out! I'll-" The door swung open.

"CASSANDRA FRAISER! You watch your tongue young lady!" Cassie stood, shocked for a moment before launching herself into the man's arms.

"Jack! You found me! I didn't think anyone was going to find me."

"Where are they Cass? Where are they?" Jack was gripping her shoulders but the young woman lowered her head.

"I don't know Jack. As soon as we got here they were taken away and I was locked in here. That was over 3 hours ago." Jack's hands fell and his shoulders slumped. For the first time he noticed her blood covered knees and hands; her red, puffy face and messed up hair. "I, I'm sorry Jack…I tired to hold onto them…I fought…I-" Her voice broke.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Slowly he led the crying woman down the corridor.

After handing Cassie over to SG-3, Jack hurried down to the room that supposedly held his daughters, but he could tell just by the mood when he arrived that he wouldn't be hearing the laughter of his children anytime soon. The room was identical to the one in which he'd found Cassie, solid concrete and as bare as the moon. The forensic team had already been called and were at work taking mages and scouring the place for fingerprints. He spotted Sam in the corner and moved towards her.

_Don't cry, not now. It's ok, they were here and we will find them._ Sam blinked ferociously at the tears threatening to fall and as she blinked she noticed something about the crack in the wall she was staring at. There was something pink in the crack. Suddenly Sam was scrabbling desperately at the crack, her hope rising. Finally the object came free and she could've laughed. It was a pink hair tie; Grace's pink hair tie. For a minute she stood there, holding the hair tie to her chest and silently thanking the eldest of her two daughters.

"They were here." The company stopped at the Colonel's words. "This is my daughter's hair tie."

"Sam?" Jack had stopped as well, but rushed forward at her words. She held it out and he touched gently, as if it would crumble into dust.

"Sir? Ma'am? We'll need to test that for DNA." Both parents looked up hesitantly, not wanting to lose the link they'd found to their children. The scientist was patient as the mother slowly relinquished the object and smiled gently as he took it away.

"I'll send a cover team down to seal this room off when you're done." With that he and Sam made their way to the trucks outside.

"How are we going to find them now Jack?" Sam was holding a shaky Cassandra Fraiser in her arms as the truck rumbled on. "They could've been taken anywhere, beamed…maybe even another stargate." Jack tucked Cassie's hair behind her ears and looked at her hands.

"You didn't get someone to look at those?" The young woman shook her head and mumbled,

"Mom can fix them."

"Jack?" Sam was still waiting.

"We have to find them Sam, that's all there is."

Evelyn and Grace had long stopped fighting out of pure exhaustion and now sat in a corner, clinging limply to each other. The room they were in was bright white, half of it a padded cell and the other half a carpeted floor, littered with objects foreign to the girls knowledge.

"They are exhausted Doci. Allow them time; their curiosity will soon get the better of them. They're abilities are startlingly different from each others, but in time they can be trained." The Doci watched the children through the camera a while longer before turning to leave.

"Hallowed are the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori."

**AN:** Do you know, I've had this whole chapter written since I started this story? I've had the last chapter written since then as well.


	31. 28: Despair

**AN:** The first song in this chapter is, 'Amid the Falling Snow' and is sung by Enya. The second I'm not sure is an actual song or not, only that my mum always sang it to me and my siblings when we were little. And again….a despairing title.

**28: Despair**

The debriefing was brief (no pun intended), no one wanting to dwell on the sad situation; everyone knew there was a high chance that the children would never be seen again. For Sam and Jack though the day wasn't over, now the investigation began. Both the preschool and Grace's ballet school would be questioned and Jack was going to the preschool. Before he left, he went to check on Cassie.

"Your mom should be here soon, she landed an hour ago." As if on cue the pair heard hurried footsteps down the corridor.

"Cassie! Cassie? Oh thank god!" Janet was at the bed in an instant, her arms surrounding her adopted daughter. "The Sergent told us everything when we landed in Florida, I've been worried sick these past 6 hours!" By now Daniel had arrived, slightly out of breath and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Shit, Jack." His friend gave no response. "What now?"

"The investigation, I gotta question the preschool."

"I'll come with you."

"Thanks Daniel." As the men left Cassie started sobbing as Janet rocked her back and forth. Cassie may be verging on 20, but right now she was the scared little girl from Hanka who just needed her mother.

"I couldn't save them …I tried…"

"Shh, it wasn't your fault."

"Mom…my hands."

"It's ok, I'll fix them. Sleep now.

"Ah! Samantha darling! Iz so good to see you." Sam tried to smile at the older woman's greeting.

"Your daughter haz great talent Samantha, one day she vill be famous ballerina. I tell you every time!" All Sam could do was nod. Hedy – Grace's ballet teacher – was German and Grace simply adored her. The teacher returned the affections. "Now vere iz zi beautiful Grace? Vere iz my prima ballerina?" At this the tears Sam had tried so hard to hold, began sliding down her cheeks and Hedy gently grasped her arm. "Samantha darling, what iz it?"

"Grace isn't here Hedy, she and Evelyn were abducted at 9 am this morning." The teacher's mouth dropped and she fell heavily into a nearby chair.

"Grace…taken…. and Evelyn? No, no, no…Samantha, I am zo sorry."

"I need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"Of course, I vill try to help az best I can."

If it were possible, Sam and Jack felt even worse after their briefing, neither had yielded any information.

"Can I go now?" Jack understood Sam's double entendre and nodded, letting her know he would find her later.

"Jack, a word?" He followed Hammond into the office.

"So far, we have absolutely nothing. Not a clue, if this goes on the case will become public and I want you and Sam to be prepared for that." Jack simply nodded, to empty to speak.

"Dismissed." Daniel found him an hour later in the comissionry.

_How I remember sleepless night_

_When we would read by candlelight,_

_And on the windowpane outside_

_A new world made of snow;_

_A million feathers falling down,_

_A million stars that touch the ground,_

_So many secrets to be found_

_Amid the falling snow._

_How could I fail again?_ Daniel sat down next to his friend and got an answering sniff when he gently clasped the man's hand.

"What if they're cold?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Jesus Daniel, they were only dressed for swimming…they should've eaten by now, they'll be hungry…" His voice broke and Daniel's heart clenched at the complete look of despair on his friends face. He nodded to Teal'c who'd sat down opposite. "I can't- I c-" And finally Jack O'Neill began to cry, silent heaving sobs. Teal'c rose and sat on the other side to Daniel, placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder and looked out into the crowd, ensuring his friend be allowed to grieve in peace.

_Maybe I am falling down._

_Tell me should I touch the ground?_

_Maybe I won't make a sound_

_In the darkness all around._

Shutting the door to her lab, Sam sat on the floor and cried. _"You must take them, protect them, YOU must look after them…"And I hadn't, what did I do wrong?"_ She cried until her head throbbed, she cried until she retched. Then, wiping her eyes raised them to the ceiling and whispered.

"Why?"

_The silence of a winter's night_

_Brings memories I hold inside;_

_Remembering a blue moonlight_

_Upon the falling snow._

Her eyes were swollen, her head throbbed painfully and now her hands stung from the attack she'd unleashed on the boxing bag in the gym. The lights were dim in the infirmary, and as Sam entered she saw Janet lying next to a sleeping Cassie, stroking the girl's hair. She looked up as Sam entered.

"I was so scared today, thankyou for finding her."

"It was Jack." Janet nodded.

"Nurse Ryan told me about this morning, about Evelyn. I'm so happy for you Sam." Her friend hadn't moved from the doorway.

"I'd give it all back in a second…"

"I know. We'll find them Sam, just hold on." Sam didn't need to say anything in return and left; she wanted to go home.

_Maybe I am falling down._

_Tell me should I touch the ground?_

_Maybe I won't make a sound_

_In the darkness all around._

Arriving at the comissonry Sam found Jack, Daniel and Teal'c in a corner and walked over. As she got nearer she saw Jack was crying; silent heaves wracked his body. There'd been tears at the cabin, but Sam had never seen Jack really cry before. He'd always been the strong one. She sat down in the spare chair and reached a hand towards him.

"It's time to go home Jack." Her voice was shaky and Daniel put an arm around her shoulders.

"Jack? Please, I don't have enough strength for both of us, I can't do this on my own." Finally he looked at her.

"We can't go home, they're not there."

"I know, I know-"

"What are we going to do Sam?"

"I- I don't Jack. I just don't know. Let's just go home, please?"

_I close my window to the night._

_I leave the sky her tears of white._

_And all is lit by candlelight_

_Amid the falling snow._

_And all is lit by candlelight_

_amid the falling snow._

Jack was in no state to drive, so Sam drove the truck and led him into the house. Not even bothering to kick of their shoes, they walked straight to the twin's room. Pulling blankets and pillows from their children's beds, they made a makeshift bed in the middle of the room, slowly drifting into sleep by the smell of their little girls.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together,_

_And decided to create a dream come true._

_So they sprinkled starlight in your hair, and golden stardust in your eyes of_

_Green._

_And that is why, all the boys in town,_

_Follow Gracie, all around._

'_Cause just like me, they long to be,_

_Close to you._

_On the day that you were born the angels got together,_

_And decided to create a dream come true._

_So they sprinkled starlight in your hair, and golden stardust in your eyes of_

_Brown._

_And that is why, all the boys in town,_

_Follow Evelyn, all around._

'_Cause just like me, they long to be,_

_Close to you._

"Listen, mommy humming." The girls strained but the tune soon faded from their minds and they were unable to find it again. Evelyn held her stomach tightly.

"I'm hungry. I want dinner." The door opened then, and the children backed up as the man in blue robes entered. Grace was the first to stand up.

"We hungry. We need dinner now." The man chuckled, and held out the object in his hand; a book.

"You need no food when you can feed the soul, child." Grace didn't understand, the man just stood there with the book out-held. "You will read. I know you can. You read better than your sister." He gestured with the book, and Grace cautiously took it from him, just wanting the man to leave.

"But we hungry. Everyn needs food." The man only chuckled again and left.

**AN:** Phew! Getting a little creepy now… don't blame me! Blame the muse!!!!


	32. 29: Child's Play

**AN:**

**StarSplit144**: I know it's funny that isn't it? I did ballet for 10 years and not once had a teacher with anything but an Australian accent. Somehow they just always_ have_ had one in stories.

**. anon:** Dragging out the kidnapping…it's been 2 chapters! People don't just get abducted and then found within an hour ya know.

The other song in my last chapter is sung by the Carpenters and is called 'Close to You.' Thanks to those who told me. Apparently my mum changed a few words though, so I'd like to leave it typed as they way she sung it. And umm…this next bit may get a little creepy again…sorry…but again 'tis my muse. All will be solved soon.

**29: Childs Play**

As soon as sun filtered through her eyelids, it was there. The heavy empty pit in her stomach, the lump in her throat. Sam squeezed her eyes tight, begging it all to be a dream, but when she finally forced them open and saw the ceiling of her daughters' bedroom, she knew it was real. The sob rose unbidden in her throat and underneath the blankets she felt a hand find hers and squeeze it lightly.

"We better get up." She nodded, and together her and Jack headed to the kitchen.

"What I don't understand is why Jack and I can't hear them." The team was seated in Daniel's lab and both Daniel and Teal'c looked at her. "Well, we know they're telepathic and although we can't have conversations through that, they do often use it to call us." Jack nodded.

"When Grace got into my fishing equipment, Evelyn called for us."

"They must be so scared…why aren't they calling for us now?" Daniel placed a comforting hand on his friend's knee as her eyes began to mist.

"Fear can sometimes work the opposite way Sam, instead of heightening our natural instincts it can shut them down. They may be so scared that they_ can't_ call to you. Remember Sam, they've never been trained in their abilities."

The children awoke as the lights in their room came on; they'd gone out sometime yesterday and the girls had fallen asleep. Curiosity finally got the better of Grace and she sat with the book open on her lap and was slowly reading it to her sister.

"It's about the Old. They say we follow a…a…a line?" Evelyn as usual, seemed uninterested.

"I'm hungry. Will mommy have food when she finds us?" Grace nodded, they always ate after swimming.

"Evelyn, I need to go toilet." Grace was now standing with her legs crossed and without thinking, Evelyn walked to the door and knocked loudly.

"Everyn look!" The girl looked down at her feet to where her sister was pointing and saw that some of the objects that littered the floor had started to flicker and glow. Before she could move away though, the door opened.

"Grace needs to go toilet." She stated and the man led them out of the room and down a corridor.

"In thee." The two children entered and were dismayed to find no lock on the door; they couldn't hide in here. They took the opportunity to drink from the taps above the sink until they were taken back to the room.

There was a loud knock on the lab door and the team turned to see Janet and Cassie standing in the doorway.

"Cassie!" Sam stood up and pulled the younger woman into a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep them safe Sam."

"None of this was your fault Cass, none of it." Cassie nodded.

"Come here Cass." She walked over to Jack who ruffled her hair as he used to when she was younger.

"Oy! You weigh a tonne!" he protested jokingly as she sat on his lap. Cassie slapped him playfully.

"Do not." Janet pulled up a stool next to Daniel.

"So what are we going to do? We're not sitting here for another day. They can't have all these abilities with not one helpful in this situation. What about the Ancients, aren't they supposed to be helping?" The rest just looked at her helplessly and Janet realised it was now her turn to keep them together.

"Right, where's Thor?"

Back in the room Grace and Evelyn were busy studying the objects on the floor. Some began to glow if the girls came near and when Grace hesitantly reached her hand out to one it whirred and began to rise.

_Oma Desala's eyes snapped open as she felt the disturbance again, much stronger this time. _The children…_She turned towards earth._

"Excellent!" The children started as a man suddenly appeared in their room. He was different from the others; his robe was white with gold around his neck. Evelyn stared accusingly at the door; she hadn't heard it open. "Do not be frightened, you must be hungry no?" From behind his back he revealed a silver platter heaped with fruit and settled it on the floor. The girls eyed it cautiously. "It's alright, the food is quiet safe. It will give you strength to continue your training."

"What training? Why we here?" The man sat down and before him a pear rose into the air.

"The revelation of your destiny, have the evil ones not told you? You are our children and we will lead you on the path of Origin." Before the girls could ask more questions he continued.

"It is nothing for you to worry about. Now Grace, show me that wonderful trick with your toy." Obediently Grace reached her hand towards the object and it whirred into life and once again took flight.

"Now tell it to open."

"Open." The object sprung open with a loud metallic sound, and so suddenly that the girl jumped back in fright and the object crashed to the floor.

"Me now! I want to do!" The Doci smiled at Evelyn's enthusiasm and handed her another object.

As Oma Desala appeared on earth she found Sam working furiously in her lab. Thor had been contacted an hour ago and the woman was trying to keep herself busy. Gently Oma laid a hand on the woman's head and Sam instantly fell asleep at her desk.

_Somewhere in the darkness Sam could hear the laughter of Evelyn and Grace._

"_We play hide and seek momma, come find us!" They giggled again and Sam cried out,_

"_I'm coming baby, mommy's coming!" Suddenly there was Oma Desala standing in front of her, hr soft glow illuminating the blackness._

"_Your wish is the universes command Samantha, but I cannot ask it for you." She reached out then, but before Sam felt her touch she awoke._ The Ancients…

While Hammond, SG-1 and Janet waited for Thor in the briefing room there was a commotion from outside and suddenly Cassie appeared in the doorway.

"Cassandra Fraiser, this is a private briefing." Hammond stated, clearly displeased.

"In case you have forgotten Sir, I was the last person to see Grace and Evelyn. I was abducted in that beam too. I think I have every right to be here." Taking the silence as an acceptance she found an empty seat next to Teal'c who smiled at her.

"Welcome Cassandra Fraiser." A bright flash at the end of the table and Thor was present.

"I am sorry I have not been able to locate Grace and Evelyn O'Neill. I am as concerned about their abduction as you…this is a grave situation." Janet wasn't about to waste any time on formalities. Sam had informed everyone about her dream.

"Thor, are you able to contact the Ancients?"

"I'm afraid not Dr. Fraiser." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam's face drop and Jack's shoulders slump.

"Look, there has to be a way, they're the only ones who can help." Thor's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know this?" Hammond took it upon himself to explain the new situation.

"It is clear then…you must call the Ancients." The gathering looked at Thor aghast.

"But-" Thor looked down at his hands and instantly silenced Jack as the human realised it was the first time ever, that Thor appeared unsure of himself.

"If that is what Oma Desala has said…then…you must somehow be capable."

The Doci smiled upon to the two, now sleeping, girls. Both exhausted from their 'training.' Quietly he left the room and found the Prior waiting for him.

"Their skills are already developing. Once they are strong enough they will be able to operate those devices, which the Ancients made neutral to our powers. Soon we will have all power."

"Hallowed are the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori."

_This is so wrong,_ Jack thought as he and Sam arrived home that evening,_ coming home without them again._ Still nothing had come up. On top of the search teams from the SGC, the president had his own agents on the case. He too, knew the risk of the twins falling into the wrong hands. _There's got to be something we're missing. _

_**Flashback**_

_"You have the gene Jack. Maybe there is someway you can contact them." Now Jack had never been a, well spiritual - he decided was the best term – person, but if it could possibly bring his little girls home, he'd try anything. Daniel and Teal'c had delved into the Ancient books; Sam had brought up the database on Ancient artefacts to see if anything could help, while Jack wondered off alone to try. If it worked he wondered how he'd know, and it broke his heart when he couldn't feel anything in return._

**Present**

Just like the previous night, Sam and Jack crawled into the makeshift bed in the girls' room. As he slowly began to drift off, Jack felt Sam shift and then her warm lips kissing a trail of fire up his chest. He groaned.

"Make me forget." He knew that she could _never_ forget, but if she wanted to pretend, he was going to stop her. Their lovemaking was desperate, both seeking comfort in the other's body. How many times they made love that night Jack didn't know, only that it was enough for the bodies to eventually force them into unconsciousness. And in her dreams Sam searched for the Ancients.

**AN:** Not long to go now.


	33. 30: The Fallen

**AN:** Not long to go now.

I'm sorry it has been so long. School got quiet hectic and then I had flight school for a week and for that, I missed a week of school. I now have heaps of homework and to be honest, I'm stressing quiet a bit about it, so I'm not sure how regularly I'll be updating. But don't worry, this will be finished, only about 4-5 chapters to go.

**Stusue:** What was that? Do I hear a request for a sequel? Well, actually…no, no! slams lid back on muse's box I'm not going to say anything, you'll have to wait and see!

I used breaks in this chapter (I was getting confused!) So tell me how it works out.

**30: The Fallen**

Instead of the sun, it was the shrill ring of the telephone that woke Sam. She fumbled for a moment before remembering that she was in the twins' room, and that the phone was in the kitchen. She struggled to her feet, groaning as her muscles protested from their activity last night, and ran to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Sam! It's Daniel. You and Jack better get over here now,"

"Why? What's happened?" The panic crept unwillingly into her voice and she felt Jack behind her. 'It's Daniel,' she mouthed.

"Oma Desala's here." Jack caught the phone as it fell from Sam's hands.

"Daniel?"

"Jack? Is Sam ok? I just said that Oma Desala's arrived." Jack looked to where Sam had been standing only to find her gone. She appeared a minute later, pulling a sweater over her head and grabbing the car keys off the bench.

"I think she's leaving…looks like I'll be seeing you in 10!" He rushed out of the house after her, glancing at the calendar as he passed. _17__th__ September._ He turned to her as they pulled out of the driveway.

"If we ever have that much sex in one night again, I'm gonna need therapy." Sam smiled briefly before returning her attention to the road.

Arriving at the base, Sam and Jack caused chaos, barely stopping to sign in as they stampeded down the corridors, barrelling through whoever or whatever crossed their path and not slowing to throw an apology over their shoulders. As they burst through the briefing room doors they halted at the sight that greeted them.

"Good morning Jonathon O'Neill, Samantha Carter."

**AN:** Oh you have _no_ idea how much I wanted to stop it right there!

It was now the third day of the girls' imprisonment and they had tired of playing with the toys. The man, who at first had appeared friendly, grew angry with them and fruit was no longer brought. Although hungry, Evelyn was unsure as whether to be worried about this or not, since they had started eating, Grace had become sick. They were still allowed trips to the bathroom though, and the girls used this opportunity to drink.

"I want mommy and daddy." Her sister nodded but stayed lying where she was.

"Tummy sore Evryn." Evelyn wandered over and laid a hand on her sister's stomach.

"Better?" Grace nodded and went to sleep. The pain had been getting worse, and Evelyn didn't understand why she couldn't keep it away.

Jack winced at the use of his full name.

"You came." Sam breathed, and then blushed at her obvious relief. Oma, however, just smiled gently, as Daniel began his tirade of questions.

"So you heard? Jack can actually call you?" Even in the direst of circumstances, Daniel could be as excited as a kid at Christmas. Again Oma smiled.

"I'd already sensed trouble and was on my way. But yes I heard Jonathon, and you too Samantha. Anyone with an open mind and willingness to believe can call to the Ancients."

"Oh and here I was feeling special…" Jack mumbled; Daniel snorted.

"Do you know where the children are?" Hammond decided to move things along.

"Yes, Thor will arrive shortly with the location." A few minutes later Thor appeared and the same holographic map was displayed. The red, blinking dot was a few kilometres away from where it had been last time.

"I would have beamed them out, but it appears the captors are able to detect my ship's presence." It didn't occur to anyone until much later, that they had never asked him 'how' he knew this.

Hammond quickly organised teams and transport; it was again a two-hour drive.

"Wait, there are still things to discuss." The room turned quiet and Daniel, quietly sliding back into his seat shared an uncertain look with Teal'c. Ancient or not, Teal'c first priority was the twins and their safety.

"You are going to help us right? And enough with the Jonathon, just Jack please."

"Alright, Jack. I will help you, but on one condition. Evelyn and Grace must never know of us, of the Ancients."

"But they speak you're language, naturally and-" Oma turned to Daniel

"They simpl speak a language which is long since left existence." Well, couldn't argue with that.

"If we're going to talk this way, then I have a condition of my own."

"Jack…"

"No, I'm not letting them…this go." He turned on Thor and Teal'c took a step forward, knowing O'Neill's tendency to lash at those who threatened his family.

"Evelyn and Grace stay here; with us. No reality hopping." Thor blinked.

"Very well, but their abilities must never be developed."

"What? You know we can't control that, they're gonna grow up and the abilities with them." Sam wanted to cry; the children were being discussed like a goods trade.

"Jack's right Thor, something will happen if they're not prepared." Janet, who had remained silent during the meeting, mentally working out what she'd need to take with her, being the on-scene paramedic, tried to lead Sam from the room but her friend pulled back and laid a hand on Jack's arm.

"Please, Jack, we'll work it out, I just want them home." Jack finally calmed down and nodded.

"Fine." Sensing the sudden crowding Hammond dismissed Daniel, Teal'c and Janet, nodded to Thor and left the room. He had an inkling Oma was not quiet finished yet. Sam and Jack were leaving the room when Oma called to them.

"Samantha, Jack. Prepare what you must, and I will take you there." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Beam me up Scotty?" Oma laughed

"Yes, something like that Jack. We must hurry." At this Sam turned, leaving Jack to grab their gear.

"Are they hurt?" Oma did not answer.

"I will wait for you here."

Sam opened her eyes to find herself standing on a gravel road in the open air. After she and Jack had geared up and briefed with the detachment about to set out in the trucks, they had returned to Oma, who took one of their hands in each of hers and closed her eyes; her glow slowly weaving around the group. Sam felt Jack stagger beside her, and turned to see him shaking his head.

"Ok…so that was weird." The sound of gravel crunching under tyres was heard and soon the trucks appeared at the crest of the road.

"And _that's_ timing!" Jack ran up to meet the trucks while Sam turned to Oma, who was breathing shallowly.

"But we're 2 hours away from the SGC, how did you…"

"My dear, you would have been in great heartache had we arrived here, but then had to wait 2 hours for the rescue teams. While time has passed normally here, I kept us suspended, and to you the time has seemed only a few minutes." For the first time in days, Sam smiled, before hurrying over the group that had massed near the trucks. No one noticed Oma Desala disappearing into the wind.

"There's confirmed movement from inside sir, definitely someone in there."

"Good, I want cover all around the building, and escorts waiting just down the road there. Just like last time guys." Jack looked over at Major Thomas, who had volunteered for the second rescue.

"That'll be you Major."

"Sir!"

"SG-5 with me and Daniel, SG-2 with Colonel Carter and Teal'c, your objective is to recover the hostages. We'll be taking the fugitives." He turned to the rest of the group. "Right, everyone got that?" There was a chorus of 'yes sirs!' "Ok, lets go!"

"Doci! Doci!" A clocked man ran unbidden into the room, quiet out of breath. The Doci glared, only the Prior came to see him.

"What is it?" He hissed.

"The Tau'ri…they…they're outside…surrounded." The Doci's eyes flamed and he flung his arm out sending the man back against the wall.

"Prior!" The blue robed man soon appeared. "Remove this believer! How dare you allow him in this room!" The Prior took the man out in a trance-like state, muttering over and over his apology.

"We've been found Doci."

"I know. The evil has interfered again, I can feel them…feel her." The Prior gasped.

"O-"

"Don't mention the evil one's name! They will not be acknowledge by the Ori, so nor shall they be by us!" The Prior bowed, trembling some.

"Hallowed are the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori. Now go, preach! Soon you shall be with the great Ori." The Prior left.

Meanwhile, the all clear had been called and 3 SG teams had stormed the building. Jack and SG-5 encountered two cloaked men almost instantly, but quickly over came them, radioing for the escort team to restrain them. Sam, Teal'c and SG-2 were making there way to where the twins were supposedly being held and surprisingly, ran into no one; making them only more cautious. As they neared the corridor, the team spread out in a defensive perimeter and Sam started calling out.

_Evelyn could hear distant thudding down the hall, and moved closer to Grace, fearing it was one of the cloaked men returning. As the sound got near she heard a muffled voice, soon much clearer, calling her name. The girl instantly recognised the voice of her mother and ran the door yelling and becoming increasing distressed when it seemed her mother wasn't coming. Soon though the footsteps increased in frequency and she saw the familiar eyes of Teal'c through the small glass pane near the top of the door._

"Colonel Carter!" Sam was only meters behind Teal'c when he called and opened one of the many doors.

"Mommy!" Sam cried tears of relief when she heard the small voice, and pushing past Teal'c into the room, saw her two little girls, alive and together.

"Everything is ok now, it's all ok." Sam quickly reined in her emotions, remembering her company and quickly checked the girls for injuries. She was relieved when she found no broken bones or sprains. There were a few bruises on the childrens' arms, but Sam was much more concerned by the pale faced, lethargic Grace and her mumbled 'sore tummy', when she gently felt her over.

"Thirsty mommy."

"Water." Sam ordered, and Teal'c passed her a bottle. She soaked a bandage in the water before dabbing it on the children's lips and faces. Evelyn protested.

"Want to drink mommy!"

"I know sweetie, but you might be hurt. Aunty Janet has to check you over first." Suddenly the sound of gunfire echoed through the building. With a nod from Sam, Teal'c sprinted down the corridor towards the sound. She turned to SG-2.

"I'll be fine Captain, Colonel O'Neill may need back up, that's an order!" The captain reluctantly obeyed, taking his team after Teal'c, at last leaving the mother alone with her children. Finally alone, Sam hugged both girls as gently as she could, her tears starting afresh.

"Why you cry mommy?" Sam laughed through her tears.

"Because I'm happy sweetie, these are happy tears. Mommy missed you very much." Evelyn stroked her face, wiping the tears away.

"I don't want to be away again." Sam nodded, but knew not what to say. She'd promised them they'd be safe before, and failed. What could she promise now?

Several levels down from where the children were, Jack and SG-2 had a count of 5 fugitives and when coming up on the 6th had experienced a rather interesting welcome. This man was different; his robe was blue and silver, his face pale and scarred; he held a staff in one hand. As soon as they tried to restrain him a blue force field had created a cacoon around the man, off of which, bullets were now flying.

"Cease fire!" the shooting stopped on Jack's command, and he briefly surveyed the scene.

"Your weapon fire cannot destroy me. You are weak!" The robe man spat.

"A lot of folks said that, was the last thing they ever said. But feel free to make your point."

"Insolence!" The man swept his hand in a semi circle, sending everyone flying against the walls, weapons and bodies clattering to the floor. Daniel groaned as he stood back up, Jack was conscious as was 2 of the team, the other member remaining on the floor. SG-5 commander turned to his team mate.

"Madison, get Drake out into the corridor and radio for back up."

"Yes sir!" The woman was surprisingly strong, having no problems dragging the unconscious man out the door. Seconds later,

"Back up on the way sir." Jack smiled, despite the headache that was already forming.

"Well, while we're waiting for them what about a chat? My name's Jack O'Neill…two L's…"

"Go, Samantha." The mother turned, shocked to see Oma in the corner by the door. She shook her head.

"You must go Samantha, go to Jack." She gestured to the children. "They will be safe with me. You must go." Sam's stomach suddenly churned, something was going on here. Gently she lifted Grace from her lap and back onto the carpet.

"Mommy…" She smoothed the child's brow.

"Mommy has to go help daddy." With one last look at Oma, Sam ran to catch up with the team. Instead of being afraid, Evelyn and Grace felt a warm sense of being safe, and stared at the 'glowing' as they would later vaguely remember the encounter, with wonder. Even in her lethargic state, Grace seemed suddenly more alert, and moved forward to grab onto the woman's skirt. Oma smiled down at the children.

"_Now, now," _She spoke in Ancient._ "You have no need to be afraid anymore. Tell me what you have been doing children." _Evelyn smiled and replied in the familiar tongue,

"_Special! The man says it special, look what I can do!"_ She excitedly raised her arm and the nearest object glowed and rocked violently on the ground. _"Gracie is better. She make them fly, I'm not good like her."_ Oma sadly assured herself that this was a good thing, and gently lowered the child's arm. Sweeping her hand around her in a circle, the various objects glowed and then vanished._ "Don't do that anymore child, Grace do you hear me?"_ Grace nodded, still rubbing her tummy from where she was sitting on the floor.

"_Gracie, I fix again."_

"_No, Evelyn, you can't do that anymore. Your aunt will take care of your sister's pain."_ Evelyn frowned and her bottom lip trembled, she didn't understand why the woman wouldn't let her help. Grace frowned too.

"_But the man said we special!" _Oma sighed.

"_It is the dove that tempts the cat, the rarest that disappear, the flight that kills the gift."_ The ancient words the girls understood, but the meaning they did not. Suddenly Grace gasped, her hands tightening on the cloth in her hands as she stared wide-eyed at the door. Oma spun around.

"Colonel O'Neill!" SG-2 ran into the room, weapons raised at the blue-robed man. Jack waved them down.

"Don't bother, he's got a force-field thingy going. Where's Colonel Carter?" Jack had always been very good at shutting himself off, and he knew now was a time to remain professional, no matter what his connections to this particular mission.

"With the children, sir. They're unharmed and well, she ordered us down here when gunfire was heard." Jack nodded and silently breathed out a long breath._ They were safe_.

"Good, well feel free to join in the chat with bluie here." Seeing more Tau'ri, the Prior resumed his preaching.

"You are the non-believers, led astray by the evil ones." Jack rolled his eyes, but Daniel listened intently. The man held up a book and Daniel recognised the design as Ancient.

"Shit, it's ancient!" Teal'c turned,

"If he was an ancient why would Oma Desala help us in our rescue Daniel Jackson?" The archaeologist shrugged. The Prior continued as Sam made her entrance.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Daniel quickly, excitedly explained what they knew so far and shushed her, as the man's voice grew louder.

"Enlightenment is on the path of origin. You will follow or perish!"

"Oh please…" Sam nudged Jack; now was not the time to be sarcastic. Besides, they needed to collapse the force field.

"We cannot be destroyed or ignored. You will meet the revelation of your destiny!" He flung his arm out again, but this time the group was ready.

"Get down!" Jack yelled and everyone hit the floor as the shock wave washed over the top of them. This angered the Prior and he flicked his wrist. A door on the far side opened and the sound of clunking metal made everyones' blood freeze.

"Oh shit. The cavalry."

Oma quickly gathered the children behind her, the soft glow at her feet weaving around them. Staring the man in the face, Oma spoke slowly.

"You will not harm these children." The cloaked man growled.

"You have not won Desala, those children belong to the Ori!" Oma wasn't fazed.

"You will leave now, do not be blinded by them my friend. Rejoin us and free yourself."

"Never!" And with that, the man clocked in gold and white was engulfed in flames. The children screamed. Still facing the door, Oma whispered,

"Dormata." If one could have been observing, one would have seen how the words froze everything and everyone. Time stood still. _"You are the young of three, the creation of two and the selves of one. The wind blows but the bird chooses, the writing is read but the reader holds the page. The paths are for the walker."_

"_Who are you?"_ Grace asked, still speaking in Ancient. Laying a hand on each small head Oma answered,

"_No one you need remember."_

Everyone took a step backwards as two drone soldiers stepped from the door, their blue eyes glowing.

"I really, really hate those things!" Daniel agreed.

"I can say we're completely stuffed, right?" Just has everyone was about to agree, there was a shunt, click and two rapid laser shots and the Drones hit the floor.

"What the?" Jack whipped his head around to stare at Sam.

"I never go on a mission without that weapon, not since the attack at the safe base." She suppressed a shiver at the memory of that particular incident.

"All hail Dorothy." The man was angered even more by this.

"You will all be destroyed for your disobedience! This will not be the last of us!"

"Who's 'us'?" Daniel muttered.

"Hallowed are the Ori!" With this final shout, the force field collapsed and the man was engulf in flames. Teal'c grabbed Daniel by the collar, pulling him back as he had moved to the man when the force field had disappeared. Jack stared in shock as the flames died, leaving nothing behind. The room was quiet.

"The Ori? Who the _hell_ are they?"

"I dunno…but I have a feeling we're going to find out."

Oma Desala smiled as the children fell asleep and gently guided them to the floor. That of their future she was uncertain, but enough for now. Turning to the open door she whispered.

"_Incedo."_ Time moved once again, and she stayed, just like she'd promised, until she heard people coming. Sam and Jack arrived just in time to see the last tendrils of glow disappear through the ceiling.

"She knew all along…" Grace vomited in her sleep, and Janet, who'd been right behind Sam and Jack hastily pushed her way through the doorway.

"We need to get her to base now! Teal'c you carry her, we don't have time to wait for a med team." Following the Jaffa, the group quickly made their way out to the awaiting trucks, Evelyn – who was cradled in her father's arms – woke as they walked out into the open air.

"Gracie sick daddy."

"I know sweetie, I know." Teal'c heard the conversation and sent assurance over his shoulder.

"She will be fine young one, you are both strong." For some reason, coming from Teal'c, the statement sounded quiet profound and the group continued to stare at him, as they were loaded into the trucks.

**AN:** Well! Did you like it? This chapter caused me SO much trouble to write. My muse just refused to help and it was all over the place. Quiet understand if you don't think this chapter is as good as the others. But, there it is. Oh BTW, I think the alert system is down…again…I'm starting to wonder if it's ever NOT down!


	34. 31: End Of The Innocence

**AN:** Here we go folks, another chapter. Work is slowly going away now and I'm starting to de-stress. The title of this chapter is taken from Bruce Hornsby's song "End of The Innocence,' I also use the chorus. And yes, you've caught me, I am considering a sequel, but I'll talk to you about that later. Hope you enjoy!

**31: End of The Innocence**

Twenty minutes into the trip back and Grace had already vomited twice and though she'd woken, she was still lethargic.

"Can't you give her something doc?" Janet sighed.

"I have something with me, but for all we know it might be a good thing she's getting whatever it is out of her body." But when Grace started retching for a third time, Janet made her decision. Turning to the small window that separated her from the cabin of the truck, she called to the Sergent.

"Where's the nearest helipad?"

"About 30mins, ma'am." _Damm!_

"Is there anywhere closer one could land? I have a medivac here."

"Sorry ma'am, we're surrounded by pine and the road's too narrow for a chopper to land."

"Fine, radio for one to meet us at the helipad. I have a 3 year old with severe vomiting and lethargy. Also get my staff on standby at the SGC, though they already should be." The Sergent made the call and the group in the back shuffled around so Janet had Grace on her lap and was sitting nearest the door.

"Doc?" Jack questioned, his voice rough with concern.

"At this rate, she'll be unconscious from dehydration, I want to get her checked out now. I have a drip with me, but I want to know that stopping the vomiting is the best thing." Jack nodded and hugged Evelyn just that bit tighter. Sam was sitting opposite Janet, stroking Grace's face and whispering, _hold on sweetie, hold on._

By the time the group reached the helipad Grace had vomited twice. Her face was pale and clammy. A paramedic met Janet at the truck, and as she placed the sick child in his arms Evelyn screamed.

"No! Aunty Janet take Gracie! Daddy, bad man have Gracie!" Jack tried to calm her and explain, but she wriggled out of his arms and ran to the door before being caught by her mother.

"Evelyn, Grace is sick and the helicopter will get her home quicker. Aunty Janet is with her, they're not bad people, they're trying to help." Evelyn struggled to understand before bursting into tears. Sam was only just holding back tears herself, as she watched the helicopter take off and rocked Evelyn into an exhausted slumber. Realising her need for privacy, the group did what they could in the small space and turned away, to begin their own debrief in preparation for the one that afternoon. Jack moved over to Sam and cradled Evelyn between them for the rest of the journey.

Upon arriving at the SGC, Sam, Jack and Evelyn were escorted to the infirmary. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam caught a glimpse of the cloaked men being taken to the holding room, and shifted so Evelyn would not see. The walk down the levels seemed to take forever, and when the family finally arrived, they found Janet sitting next to a sleeping Grace.

"Is she ok Doc?" Janet nodded and moved to let the family near.

"Hey Gracie, mommy's here sweetheart, mommy's here." Jack sat Evelyn on the bed and reached over to kiss the forehead of his other daughter.

"Evelyn, did you and Gracie eat anything from the bad men?" The child nodded.

"We eat fruit Aunty Janet." The woman smiled.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Well, all Grace brought up was pear, I'm guessing she's allergic to it, but we'll wait for the blood results to be absolutely sure." Whether it was the coming down from the events, or pure relief that it was so simple no one knew, but suddenly the adults were laughing.

"Ok Evelyn, your turn honey." The room was silent again as Janet checked over the girl, the silence broken only by the child's cries as the doctor took blood. "She appears fine, but like I said, we'll wait for the blood results. The bruising on the arms and wrists will fade, I'll get some cream for those." Sam hugged her daughter, while Jack sat on the bed stroking Grace's hand that didn't have the IV.

"Janet, did she cry when this was put in?"

"Only a little Jack, she was too out of it." She squeezed his shoulder, and went to her office to start writing up reports. Grace began to stir.

"Hey sweetie, everything's alright, you're with mommy and daddy and Evelyn." The girl smiled drowsily and reached her arms up. Careful of her drip, Jack lifted her onto is lap, and with his other arm drew Sam and Evelyn close.

"Daddy, I don't want to go swimming again." Sam wanted to cry at her child's words. She heard a gasp and both parents turned just in time to see a flash of brown hair disappear around the door.

"Cassie." She hadn't come to see the twins or even Sam and Jack since they'd arrived back.

"Cassie!" Janet caught her daughter in the corridor.

"What's gotten into you? No one's angry at you Cass, how can we convince you that this wasn't your fault?" The younger woman stared at the floor. "Everything will be-" Cassie's head shot up.

"Will be what mom? Ok? That's what everyone said last time, and look what happened! It's not ok mom. I couldn't keep them safe, not even their own house was safe." At this she started to cry and Janet gently led her away. Sam who'd witnessed the exchange felt her heart break and looked back at her own children.

_You can lay your head back on the ground_

_And let your hair fall all around me_

_Offer up your best defense_

'_Cause this is the end_

_This is the end of the innocence_

**GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE**

The lights were dim when Daniel entered the infirmary and Jack was dozing in a chair between the beds. Everyone knew how important it was that the family get back to a normal routine so, as painful as it had been, Sam had left to sleep in her quarters and would relieve Jack at 2am. Careful not to disturb the twins, Daniel tiptoed over to Jack who woke instantly.

"Hey Daniel."

"Hey, how you feeling?" Jack grimaced.

"Not too bad, Doc says we gotta stay for a few days." Daniel nodded.

"I know, so we, as in the team, were thinking that for the first night back home, we'd all stay over, plus it's the girls' birthday."

"That's be great Daniel, I think we all need it and- oh crap!" Jack stood up. "The party! With everything going on we didn't even think! We're gonna have to cancel-" Daniel chuckled and made his friend sit back down.

"Don't worry, Janet organised everything. We phoned the guests and pushed the date back to next week, we'll hold it at our place." Jack was speechless for a minute.

"But Daniel we couldn't poss-" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks." There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jack took a breath. "I know I haven't been the most, uh, talking kinda guy…especially after Charlie, when it was just you and me and the Stargate. With you and Sam and Teal'c, well, I've changed a lot over the years, slowly, but yeah…changed. Now with Grace and Evelyn…and Sam, I'm not so scared about…well talking and feelings and…stuff. What I'm trying to say here is, I've never thanked you for that, that you've been the best friend I ever had and…well thankyou." There was fierce hug and then a lot of clearing of throats and suspicious sniffles.

"How's the interrogation going?"

**GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG**

Several levels below the infirmary, 3 cloaked men were trembling under the fierce glare of their Jaffa interrogator.

"In my world, you would not be given the chance of questioning. Harming a child evokes bodily harm, which I would be glad to see you suffer." Hammond winced. He knew Teal'c would never do anything like that, not without a go ahead from him or the team, but it still sounded awful. The men had talked almost immediately under the intimidating presence of Teal'c, but the information was little. The men had never met the Ori; they worked for the 'apprentice' who worked for the 'Prior,' who in turn worked for the Doci, who then worked for the Ori. They followed the path of 'Origin,' and had been promised enlightenment. He shook his head, not a single lead.

"General Hammond, I believe nothing more will be gained from this questioning." Hammond agreed, nodding that the Jaffa could stop. Turning back to the glass, he watched as the men were escorted back to their holding cells. They'd be here for a long time.

**AN:** Ok, I tried using underling to show gaps, but it didn't show on the ff version. So this time I've gone with letters. Can someone tell me how to get lines for breaking?


	35. 32: Birthdays and Beginnings

**AN:** Ok, so Evelyn and Grace are home and safe, are we all happy? I think only a max. of 5 more chapters now. All depends how I spread the story out. Enjoy!

**32: Birthdays and Beginnings**

_"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Grace and Evelyn! Happy Birthday to you!"_ Applause and 'hoorays' followed as the very excited-now-four-years-olds blew out their candles and Jack served the cake. The whole team plus Janet and George Hammond had come over to celebrate the twins' birthday and their homecoming. Cassie had also come; she'd finally visited the family the day before, rather shyly. As the party had been pushed back a week, Sam and Jack had decided to push the move to Nevada back three months. This would allow time for Grace and Evelyn to settle back into life, and also begin counselling. There was no doubt the girls had been traumatised; they were terrified being alone, and even if they were with the team, they would fret if one or both parents were out of sight. They were cautious of being alone with Cassie, who became equally anxious. Sam and Jack had scheduled counselling for them as a family, but Cassie was still avoiding the subject.

"One for Grace…and one for Evelyn." The girls eagerly tore the wrapping paper off the presents from George and squealed with delight when they found two fairy puzzles.

"Thankyou George!" Each girl gave the smiling man a hug and wet kiss on the cheek; Hammond chuckled, before announcing it was time to go.

"Thanks for coming George, Grace and Evelyn love you for it." Hammond clapped Jack on the back.

"My pleasure Jack, give my regards to Sam, I think she's in the kitchen."

"Will do, drive safe."

The girls' had decided to watch 'Barbie in The Nutcracker,' a present from their parents, so while Daniel and Teal'c helped them set it up, Janet and Sam went to the kitchen to prepare popcorn and lollies.

"This is great! Sam? Breath honey." Sam chuckled.

"I don't think I've breathed since I came through the gate, Janet." Janet reached out when she saw her friend's eyes begin to tear up.

"It's ok, they're home now." Sam sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"I know, it's just..,"

"The relief?" Sam nodded and Janet hugged her before turning back to the popcorn. There was a cry from the living room.

"Mommy?"

"Just in the kitchen Grace, I'll be there in a minute sweetie." She sighed. "It's gonna be a long road.

"But not the longest." Both women looked up to see Jack leaning against the archway. "Popcorn ready yet?"

After the movie Jack took Grace, Evelyn and Cassie (who was feeling rather embarrassingly like a scared 10 year-old), around the house locking all the doors and windows, and then waiting outside the bathroom for them while they got ready. The others laid out the sleeping bags in the living room. That night they all slept in a protective circle with Grace, Evelyn and Cassie in the middle, while Jack, Daniel and Teal'c took turns keeping watch. Everyone slept.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Mom come on, wake up." Janet mumbled and opened her eyes to Cassie.

"Cassie?"

"My car's still at the SGC, I need you to drop me to Uni."

"Now?"

"No, in an hour. Come on, I'm getting breakfast." Janet stood up and followed her daughter into the kitchen.

"I don't mean that. It's only been a few days Cass…you don't have to go back yet." Cassie was pouring milk onto her cereal.

"I don't want to fall behind in work, I'm fine." Her mother snorted.

"No you're not, no one is. And that's ok. Both Sam and Jack are seeking counselling for themselves and the girls, I think you should too." Cassie stared open mouthed.

"Your mom's right you know." Daniel walked into the kitchen and leaned against the bench. Cassie turned back to her cereal, and he motioned for Janet to leave, 'I'll talk to her,' he mouthed.

"If you want to go back today we understand. Everyone's going to deal with this differently." Nothing. "But you do need to talk to someone, it doesn't have to be with McKenzie, I'm not to keen on him myself. But Cass? You can't even be alone with the girls right now, that's got to be telling you something." Once he was gone, Cassie wiped furiously at her tears.

"So, Cassie go to uni?"

"Yep."

"She'll be ok doc." Janet nodded. "Well, me and Sam gotta rearrange the move, we thought we'd leave it three months." It hadn't been an easy decision for the parents, wondering whether it would be better for their daughters if they allowed them to settle back into routine and then move, or move straight away and start afresh. They'd decided on the former.

"What will you do in the mean time Colonel Carter?"

"Hammond's letting me work in the labs until the move. Oh no! Now I gotta unpack half of those darn boxes!" She put her head on the table with a groan.

"Mommy ok?" Once the group had managed to stop laughing Jack ruffled Evelyn's hair.

"Yeah, mom's fine. We got some boxes to unpack kiddo!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"They will remember nothing." The woman nodded in response._

"_Yes, and that is how it has to be. We knew this would happen."_

"_I know, but is our protection the right path? Surely they would be safer among us?" The man turned to his companion._

"_No, they are more human than Ancient. The children need human love and care; they cannot grow properly without it. The Path is for the walker, friend." Both closed their eyes and savoured the feeling of balance on the plane. "Their powers are weak, not strong enough to work on things of their world, only Ancient objects. With discouragement, they will soon forget. They are safe."_

"_Only for now Oma, the Ori have awakened to their presence, it is only a matter of time."_

"_And for now, time is enough Orlin."_

**AN:** Oh yes, I am so officially EVIL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Got you thinking now haven't I? Oh and when I went to edit/preview, there wasn't a tool box, so I've tried minus signs this time.


	36. 33: Healing

**AN:** Ok, testing week is over dances, and I have 4 days off school. This story is finished; there are three chapters that I will post and all are already typed. Though I may need to add another chapter just to thank everyone!

**33: Healing**

Sam awoke with a gasp, but quickly calmed herself when she felt two warm bodies next to her.

"You ok?" she looked to see Jack sitting up against the headboard.

"Yeah…what's the time?"

"2:15." Sam groaned, the party was today and she desperately needed to get some sleep.

"Every dream…I'm back days ago and we're still looking for them…you haven't slept at all have you?" leaning over her children, Sam rested her forehead against Jacks. "I know the dreams aren't nice, but you need to sleep. Please try." Lying back down, she tried to get as close to him as possible, hoping her touch could keep the dreams at bay. It'd been a week since Grace and Evelyn's homecoming, and though the nightmares had slowly abated for the children, tonight had been another of those in which they'd ended up sleeping with their parents. It seemed at times that they'd always have nightmares; first it was bringing them from the other reality, then the first attempt, and now this. Jack had barely slept since the ordeal, now acutely aware of every sound in the quiet house, fearing another attempt. He tried though, and linked his hand with Sam's, willing himself to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gravel crunched under the tyres as the car pulled up in the quiet car park.

"Ok, now you can't run or be too loud here, ok?" The children nodded solemnly as they were helped into their coats, and then took a parent's hand and walked to the entrance gates.

"Where are we going daddy?" Evelyn looked up at her father expectedly.

"We're…we're going to visit Charlie."

"Who Charlie?" It was Grace this time, and Sam watched Jack carefully, wondering how he would explain to the four-year-olds about his son. She'd let him do it of course, Charlie was his after all.

"Charlie is your big brother. He died a long time ago, before you were born." Grace scrunched up her face like she always did when she was thinking and looked from her father to her mother before asking,

"Mommy have 'nother baby?" Jack chuckled, while Sam looked distinctly uncomfortable…that was just…weird.

"No. A very long time ago, daddy was married to another mommy called Sarah. Charlie is Sarah's baby. After Charlie died, I met your mommy Sam. Do you understand?"

"Charlie not mommy's baby?"

"No Evelyn." The child nodded and the group continued to walk.

Soon Sam could hear the flowing of water and looked up to see a stream in the distance.

"Not much further, Charlie is just over here." Sam nodded and gripped Jack's hand; she'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. The group stopped at a marble headstone, and Sam stepped back as Jack brought Evelyn and Grace to kneel with him

"Hi Charlie, I brought a few people for you to meet. These are your little sisters, Evelyn and Grace."

"Hello Charlie." The girls said quietly. Jack chuckled.

"Evelyn here loves Baseball as much as you do, and Grace is our ballerina. Watch over them Charlie." It was at this moment that Evelyn leant forward, nose touching the stone and said, with all the innocence of a four-year-old.

"Can you see down there Charlie?" Jack laughed right out loud at that; Charlie would've asked the exact same question. Sam's heart clenched as she stood watching the threesome. To be honest, she felt rather out of place. Though Grace and Evelyn had never met Charlie, they were his sisters, but what was she? Did she even belong to the group around the headstone? Not knowing what to do, Sam just stood in her spot and waited.

"Daddy? Can we go look at the water now?"

"Yes, but be careful." His daughters skipped off to the stream.

"Aren't they amazing Charlie? Wait till you meet their mom." He turned and beckoned for Sam to join him, and she hesitantly came forward. He stood up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And this Charlie, is Sam, the woman who stole my heart." Sam blushed and said softly,

"Hey Charlie."

"Sam is absolutely amazing, and I know you're going to like her. I still have no idea what I did to deserve her, but I got my wish, and now she's part of my life." Sam was crimson by now.

"Oh Jack…well your dad certainly knows how to make me blush. I love your dad very much Charlie, I've loved him for a long time. This family I know is a gift, maybe one day I'll be able to thank whoever it was up there. Thankyou Charlie." She reached out to the stone before stopping and looking back at Jack, uncertainty in her eyes. In response he took her hand in his, and traced the letter.

"Stream goes to the cabin. Drop by some time kid." Calling the girls back over to say goodbye, the group left hand-in-hand. As they did, Sam looked back over her shoulder with a silent _thankyou Charlie._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok, drumsticks are done, chips are out, outdoor heaters are on- _Janet's line of thought was cut off when Daniel's arms slid around her waist.

"Everything ready?"

"Hmmm…"

"Ewwwe! Please, can we not have that in the kitchen? People gotta eat you know!" The pair pulled apart at Cassie's voice, Daniel blushing. "I just put the balloons on the letterbox. When are Sam and Jack getting here?" During the kidnapping, Janet had taken it upon herself to re-organise Grace and Evelyn's party at her house. Both her friends had lectured her when they found out, but she'd set them straight with her 'I'm-the-godmother-don't-mess-with-me' look. Everyone would be arriving at 2:00, and the family had organised various games for the kids. The party finished at 4:00, but SG-1 was staying behind for drinks and dancing, with the juke box that Teal'c had insisted on hiring out, (apparently he'd never tried one before).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at the O'Neill house, two very excited children were getting into their party dresses.

"Evelyn! How can I do your hair, when you won't keep still?!" Her daughter giggled,

"Sorry mama." Sam shook her head; to be honest _she_ was excited about the party. Jack appeared then, with Grace in tow.

"Pyjamas and everything else is packed, we ready to go!" A chorus of 'yes' met his question. "Ok, let's get ready to PARTY!" As Sam put the girls into their car seats, she was sure there was an extra bag in the boot than there should be. Before she could question though,

"SAAAAAM! Come on, we're going to miss the cake!" She laughed and made a deliberate effort to slow her walk down, until her daughters were yelling at her to hurry up.

"Alright, let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janet was at the door to greet them when they arrived and everyone helped unpack the car.

"Ah ah!" Jack said as Sam reached for that extra bag. "That's for later." He took it from her, leaving her standing bewildered, until Janet called her inside.

"So, how are they?" Janet asked once the women were in the kitchen.

"Better, they're still a little cautious if Jack and I are out of sight, but Grace went to ballet and they had their first day back at preschool yesterday. It was a little upsetting, but we got through the day." In the backyard, Daniel was asking Jack the same questions, while he, Jack and Teal'c set up the tables.

"The weird thing is, I actually think they've forgotten about what went on the other reality."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one they've never mentioned the gate, and their nightmares about that particular incident are long gone. Hell, they don't even mention Jaffa anymore!" Daniel mulled it over as he watched the children in question play with Cassie in the garden. Teal'c spoke;

"Perhaps O'Neill, that is a good thing." Jack simply shrugged in return and went back to unfolding the chairs.

"Ok, all your friends will be here soon, but first your Uncle and I have a surprise!" The twins clapped their hands excitedly.

"Janet! Daniel! You've already given them their presents!" Janet stuck her nose up,

"I'm the godmother, it's my job to spoil them. Now you two, close your eyes!" She led the gathering over to the shed, into which she and Daniel disappeared.

"You know about this T?"

"I will, as you put it, be keeping maternal." Jack coughed and Sam tried to suppress her giggle.

"Keeping mum, T, it's 'keeping mum.'" The Jaffa inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Then I shall be keeping mum, O'Neill." By now Janet and Daniel had re-emerged, and Sam gasped when she saw what each had - a brand new bicycle with training wheels.

"Guys…" Jack was speechless.

"Open your eyes!" The girls' smiles were worth everything the team had gone through over the past months. Grace had a red bike, while Evelyn's was blue and they rode them around and around, until the first guest arrived, with only one small incident of a cut knee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
"You see why they must stay with the humans?" Orlin chuckled as he watched the youngsters and their friends play musical chairs._

"_Yes, I do." Most of the girls' preschool class and some from Grace's ballet class were in attendance. He sought Sam out among the guests and smiled; he was truly glad she had found happiness._

"_Look, they sense us." Orlin drew his gaze away from Sam, and saw that Grace and Evelyn had stopped playing and were staring at where he and Oma stood, though they seemed unfocused._

"_They don't see us though," he realized and Oma shook her head._

"_No, look again." Sure enough the girls were already playing again, and a distant call of pass-the-parcel was heard, the children running towards it. "And now we must leave them. For now there is time." The two glowing balls disappeared into the night._

After the last guest had bid farewell, and the tired party girls were snoozing on a rug on the patio, Jack led Sam inside and to the spare bedroom.

"Well, we just survived the first of our daughters' parties." Sam nodded.

"What are we doing? I really should be helping the others clean up." All Jack said in reply was,

"Close your eyes." Sam did as she was told, and heard a rustling of tissue paper before Jack began undressing her.

"Jack! Not here-" She was cut off by Jack's chuckling.

"As much as I'd love-" he kissed her neck, "-to do that, I've got something else in mind. Trust me." Jack helped Sam out of her jeans and top, until she was standing there, in only her underwear. He then helped her into what felt like a silk skirt, and soon he was zipping up the top. "Ok, open your eyes." Sam did, and gasped when she saw her reflection in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a long silk skirt with a matching strapless top, just like in the photo from the alternate reality.

"Jack…I'm not…"

"Her. I know. She was totally wearing the wrong blue." Indeed, unlike the navy in the photo, this set was an aqua blue that matched her eyes perfectly. "Let's dance."

Back out in the garden, the others were already dancing to the selection on the jukebox. When it was finished, Jack made his own selection and dragged Sam out to dance amongst wolf whistling and clapping.

_From a phone booth in Vegas,_

_Jessie calls at five a.m._

_to tell me how she's tired of all of them._

_She says,_

_"Baby, I've been thinking_

_'bout a trailer by the sea._

_We could go to Mexico,_

_you, the cat, and me,_

_we'll drink tequila and look for sea shells._

_Now doesn't that sound sweet?"_

_Oh, Jessie, you always do this_

_every time I get back on my feet._

_Jessie, paint your pictures_

_'bout how it's gonna be._

_By now I should know better,_

_your dreams are never free._

_But tell me all about our little trailer by the sea;_

_Jessie, you can always sell any dream to me._

_Oh, Jessie, you can always sell any dream to me._

_She asks me how the cat's been,_

_I say "Moses",_

_he's just fine,_

_but he used to think about you all the time._

_We finally took your pictures_

_down of the wall._

_Jessie,_

_how do you always seem to know just when you call?"_

_She says,_

_"Get your stuff together,_

_bring Moses and drive real fast!"_

_And I listen to her promise,_

_"I swear to God this time it's gonna last!"_

_Jessie, paint your pictures_

_'bout how it's gonna be._

_By now I should know better,_

_your dreams are never free._

_But tell me all about our little trailer by the sea;_

_Jessie, you can always sell any dream to me._

_Oh, Jessie, you can always sell any dream to me._

_I'll love you in the sunshine,_

_lay you down in the warm white sand._

_And who knows, maybe this time_

_things'll turn out just the way you planned._

_Jessie, paint your pictures_

_'bout how it's gonna be._

_By now I should know better,_

_your dreams are never free._

_But tell me all about our little trailer by the sea;_

_Jessie, you can always sell any dream to me._

_Oh, Jessie, you can always sell any dream to me._

**AN: **The song is called 'Jessie' and is by Joshua Kadison. It's not to be taken deeply in this chapter, though I suppose it lightly touches on the SJ relationship over the years. I just love the song and think it's beautiful to dance to


	37. 34: A New Life

**AN:** I don't get it! I've put two lines between paragraphs, and yet it still shows no difference when I post it! AGHHHHHHH pulls out hair. Also, where's all my readers go? I know I was a little long in updating but still….ah well…they just miss out on the spoilers for my next few stories!!!!!

**34: A New Life**

Sam stared at the letter in her hand. It was early morning, Jack was playing with Evelyn and Grace out the back and Sam had being tidying the bedroom. Now she was sitting on the bed, willing the tears to abide. Even now she still hated people to see her cry. She'd completely forgotten about the letter, she'd put it in her wooden jewellery box in her draw and not thought about it again, only to find it while tidying.

"Sam? Sweetheart are you ok?" Jack was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, concern in his eyes. Sam held up the letter trying to wipe the tears from her face. He came and sat down on the bed pulling her into his embrace. Jack glanced briefly at the letter and his eyes recognised the words instantly; _'Dear Evelyn and Grace, my children…'_ He didn't ask Sam how long she'd had it or why she'd put it away. He simply held her and placed the letter where they both could read it.

"Let's read it together." Jack cleared his throat and began.

_'Dear Evelyn and Grace, my children,_

_Fare thee well, my own true love,_

_Farewell for a while, I'm going away._

_But I'll be back, though I go 10,000 miles_

_10,000 miles. My own true love._

_10,000 miles or more, _

_the rocks may melt, and the seas may burn,_

_if I should not return._

_Oh don't you see, that lonesome dove,_

_Sitting on an ivy tree, she's weeping for,_

_her own true love._

_As I shall weep for mine._

_Oh Come he back, my own true love,_

_And stay a while with me, _

_If I had a friend, on all this earth,_

_You've been a friend to me._

_I love you and watch over you always,_

_Momma_

There was silence for a while, Sam and Jack lost in their own thoughts.

"You said you don't know what happened to her. Where do you think she went?" Sam stared through the doorway, where she could hear her children playing.

"She would've been watching us, the SGC was far too easy to get into; some Jaffa were already dead. She'd been there, she would've stayed to see me get through the gate." Jack was slowly rubbing circles on her back.

"And then?"

"Then?" Sam sighed, but her voice was stronger. "Then she would've fought with no holding back, till she died." He turned her around so he could look into her eyes.

"What makes you think all this so strongly?" Sam laughed lightly and looked down at the letter.

"You know, there were many things that were so different between us, so much so that it wasn't hard to think of her as a friend, rather than my alternate self. But at the same time we so similar. How do I know she did this? Because it's exactly what I would've done." Jack's arms tightened around her, flashes of her dying like that assaulting him. Sam sensed this and she placed a soothing hand on his neck. "But we're all safe now. That was another place. It wasn't us." He nodded into her neck. "Jack, what are we going to do? How are we going to explain all this to Evelyn and Grace? They have a right to know, this letter is for them." Jack sighed and slowly stood up from the bed.

"We'll figure out a way, when the time comes. That's a long time from now Sam." She smiled and waved him back out to the twins.

Carefully, Sam folded the letter and placed it back in the wooden box. Jack was right; they'd cross the bridge when they came to it. As she closed the drawer, her eyes rested on the photo sitting on her dresser, it was of the four of them, Daniel had taken it at the twins' 4th birthday party; they'd be 5 soon. Sam rubbed her hand over her belly and smiled. She'd been to her local GP and found out she was pregnant yesterday. She'd been overjoyed; with the kidnapping of Evelyn and Grace, having babies had gone out of the window. The rescue had been followed by months of counselling and then the move to Nevada and getting settled here. It'd been 8 months until the 'baby' subject had come up again, and after 2 months of trying, Sam was pregnant. She had been going to tell Jack today, but then she'd found the letter. She could hardly wait to tell him, and she would. Tonight. Now though, Samantha Carter was going out to play with her family.

**AN:** Well there we go everyone…alright, alright, yes there is an epilogue, you know me, I couldn't resist.


	38. 35: Epilogue

**AN:** Here it is. But first I must thank everyone, and the list would really be too long, but here we go.

First I owe so, so much to the following people; MuseUrania, froggy0319, Shinki, Scifigirl77, 453574, Ilovesg1, and Alimoo171. These people have reviewed every, single chapter of my story and have been with me since the beginning. You guys are unbelievable and I just can't express my gratitude enough.

My next humoungeous thanks goes to Seanait, Bookworm37, Fiara fantasy and Sci-Fi fan Gillian, I don't know where you disappeared to, but thankyou. Leilina, allaboutthegate, Natters, Starsplit144, 7 league Boots, Aria-Wolfstar, scarletwitch0, Oz Lovi, katejones2005, Starlover1990, Bunnylass, Stusue, Skiergal, .14karatgold and thenightentrantress. You are all so amazing and I am so very grateful for your thoughts, your suggestions and your reviews.

In all honesty I just can't get over how many of you have liked my story enough, to stay with me through this. I send a million hugs and thankful thoughts. You are all unbelievable. I'm seriously crying at this support.

**Epilogue**

"I can't do this!" Sam grunted as another contraction hit. She squeezed Jack's hand tightly as she rode out the pain. Jack smoothed her hair back.

"Yes you can Sam. You're the most clever, brave and strongest woman, hell person! That I've met. You can do anything." He kissed her forehead as Sam heaved in lung fulls of oxygen as the pain subsided. Unbidden tears slipped down her cheeks and she shook her head.

"Jack, hold me." She pleaded and he looked at Janet for confirmation.

"Whatever makes you comfortable Sam." Jack manoeuvred himself onto the bed so that Sam was now sitting between his legs. He grasped both her hands in his and linked their fingers. He whispered,

"We made this little miracle Sam, and together we're going to bring our baby into the world." She nodded, and her panting increased as another contraction began. She pushed back against Jack who bit his lip at the pain it caused in his groin. He bent down to Sam's ear. "Sweetheart, if you push like that again I don't think we'll be having anymore children," and simply smiled at the glare his wife shot him.

"More kids?" Sam said breathlessly, "if we have anymore, you can give birth to them!"

"Me?" Jack answered innocently.

"Yes you! I'm a scientist I'll-" she grunted with the next contraction "-figure out a way." He kissed her temple.

"You do that sweetheart."

**Meanwhile in the Corridor**

"Daniel Jackson, your pacing is beginning to disturb me." Daniel had been walking up and down the hall for the better part of 2hrs, much to the amusement of Evelyn and Grace, who were now asleep on Teal'c, still dressed in their uniforms.

"Sorry Teal'c, but jeez! They've been in there for ages! I want to know what's going on! You think they could at least send someone out and give us a clue!" Teal'c sighed audibly; Daniel had not stopped pacing.

"A birth can take many hours Daniel Jackson. I remember waiting 23 of your hours for the birth of my son Rya'c. I believe we should go to the comisionry for some refreshments." He stood up, easily holding the sleeping girls. Daniel was about to protest when George Hammond appeared.

"Sir!" Daniel said quickly. Hammond smiled and waved his hand.

"Retired remember? And I would take Teal'c's suggestion. If Samantha is anything like her mother, we'll be waiting for a while yet."

"You were present at Sam's birth?!" Teal'c was already up ahead and Daniel hurried to catch up to Hammond.

"Yes I was. I still remember waiting outside with Jacob. He'd been kicked out because he kept yelling at the nurses to give his wife something for the pain or he'd pull rank!" They both laughed at this. "You remind me a little of him with your pacing, anyone would think you were the father." Daniel smiled.

"If only Jacob were here now."

"Oh he is. Probably banging on the door, demanding to be let in." Hammond replied seriously, "now lets get something to eat, we have a long wait ahead of us.

**Infirmary**

"Ok Sam, I need you to push now, I can feel the head." Janet instructed. Sam huffed.

"Well it's about bloody time!" She gripped Jacks' hands and pushed.

"That's it Sam, the head's crowning." Janet wiped her brow. If she was tired she hated to think of the state Sam was in; and Daniel wanted children!

"Wait!" Sam cried and she moved her hand down between her legs, pulling Jack's with her.

"What are you doing Sam?" he whispered.

"My mom touched me before I was born, I want to do the same with our baby." At this Jack couldn't hold the tears and he cried with Sam as they felt their baby's head for the first time. For a second only they and their baby existed, the world forgotten, until Sam got the urge to push again.

"Careful Sam, I don't want to be witness to a projectile birth!" Janet's warning came sternly as she eased the baby's shoulders out and Sam gave one last push. "Ok, you're done." But Sam didn't hear her, all she was aware of was that her baby had been born but it wasn't crying. She began to panic. _Why isn't he crying?_

"Jack! Jack's what's wrong?! Why isn't he crying? Jack I can't hear him! He's not breathing!" Jack pulled his wife's arms around her in an effort to soothe her.

"It's boy? Doc, Sam says it's a boy!" Then, "It's ok Sam, he's fine, he's absolutely perfect."

"Talk about a mother's intuition, it's a boy." Janet replied as she tied the cord and Jack lent forward to cut it, bringing his son up on Sam's chest. At the feel of her baby's warm, live, breathing body on hers, Sam cried. She wrapped her arms around her son, stroking his head and kissing his face. Jack encircled the two in his arms, whispering.

"I'm so proud of you Sam, look what you did; he's beautiful." He leaned down to capture her lips and whispered to his son; "Welcome to the world little one."

**AN:** The End! I made it! You made it! You guys are terrific! I'm actually crying now; got all emotional over the birthsniff.Now, what to write next… Any ideas?  I was thinking of a sequel, and I have quiet a few plot ideas.

1. It was out of the blue, the teacher insisted, they were on an excursion to a local waterfall. One minute Grace and Evelyn were fine, the next minute one was unconscious and the other one screaming. What happens when memories of their ordeal in the AU, suddenly come flooding back to Grace and Evelyn?

2. Grace's parents have always told her that the kidnappers were bad people, but her and Evelyn only remember being told they were special. Who will they belive?

3. When the girls' abilities suddenly appear and become uncontrollable, the family must journey to Atlantis to find help.

Ok, so those are my ideas, in each there will be flashbacks into Sam's pregnancy and the baby's early months, there will also be a complication with the baby, but not what you think! The problem is, these plots are incomplete. I only have bits of the stories, and I have a real thing about leaving a story unfinished; I already have one and that's bad enough. I feel like it's leaving the characters in limbo forever and it's really quite sad. So, suggestions are very, very welcome. I also have about 6 other stories on the go, so look out for them.


End file.
